Changes
by DisneyRBD
Summary: Sequel to Memories. Bella and Edward are finally going to get married without any worries or problems in their lives anymore. But one night of romance can change Bella's life and maybe the Cullens' forever.
1. Preface

**Changes**

**Summary: **_Sequel to Memories._ Bella and Edward are finally going to get married without any worries or problems in their lives anymore. But one night of romance can change Bella's life and maybe the Cullens' forever.

* * *

**Preface**

It was the nightmare that I've been dreading for days and it was finally coming true. I was furious. I won't let the Volturi take them away from me and from this family. They are everything to me and a part of me. The Volturi came closer, but drifted away from each other, ready to attack us. We were outnumbered. But this near-death experience is different than any other I have experienced because I will mix my fear and angry in this battle. They were coming closer as I saw the lust in their red eyes.

The war has just begun.

**a/n: comment!**


	2. The Night Before the Wedding

**a/n: I do not own Twilight. I may have use quotes from Breaking Dawn. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**"****_Once I knew only darkness and stillness, my life was without past or future, but a little word from the fingers of another fell into my hand that clutched at emptiness and my heart leaped to the rapture of living."  
_- Helen Keller**

**Bella's POV**

"I miss you already."

"I don't need to leave. I can stay…"

It was quiet for a moment in my room, just the broken rhythm of our raged breathing and the hush whisper of our lips moving in slow motion as if it was filming for a movie. Kissing Edward made me forget about everything and everyone in the world and the only thing that matters to me is being in his arms. I know a couple of weeks ago, I told Edward that we had to be cautious be in self-control while making out because we both do not want to hurt each other physically. And to lose my virginity before getting married. But it was getting harder and harder because the temptation of his lips and his hard body is driving me hungrily insane.

But it also made me forget about what we are.

Since the day, I could speak and the day I first met Edward, I thought I was human. An ordinary, clumsy human teenager. But that all changed when I met another vampire name Alexander, who was trying to find the murderer that killed his best friend's wife. But as the Cullens and I were helping solving the cold case, I learned more about _why_ she is dead. Her name was Rebecca and she was a werewolf that imprinted on a vampire name Caleb. And they had a child. She died protecting her child.

Did I mention that child is me?

Yep, that's right. I am no human. I am half werewolf and half vampire. I am an immortal and creature of the day and night.

Edward is a vampire. Edward is trapped in his seventeen-year-old body since 1918, almost 90 years. A vampire with the ability to read minds (other than my mine). My brain is immune to his and any other "special" vampire's power. Besides, Alice and Jasper. However, when the full moon comes and I transform into a wolf, he is able to read my thoughts. But I am glad that he can't read my mind in my human form because my thoughts are way too embarrassing.

I opened my eyes as I felt his cold lips escape from my neck and found him staring at me. He was staring at me as if _I_ am the angel that could only be in people's dreams. But he shouldn't. He is my angel, my god, and soon my lawful husband. I still couldn't believe it; it was like a fairytale to me. My lips kissed his naked and marble chest running up to his chin.

"Definitely staying." He murmured and kissed me again.

"No, you have to go. It's your bachelor party."

"Bachelor parties are invented for men who are miserable to leave their single lives behind. I, however, am not. I waited for you for nearly a century."

"So true," I sighed as his kisses landed on my neck. "Edward…" the animal in me was ready but I am not. "We have to stop."

"Mmm." He agreed but he didn't stop kissing me.

My head turned to the side where my mirror is and I saw my eyes turn quickly yellow. I knew what this meant. My hands went to his marble chest and pushed him off of me. My body rolled over off the bed and stared at the mirror as the yellow slowly disappears from my eyes and laid my chocolate brown eyes. My hormones were being controlled by the creatures in me.

"Sorry," I panted and stared at Edward. He was perfect lying on my bed under the crescent moonlight.

"You don't need to apologize, Bella." He said to me. "Tomorrow it will be different."

I smiled, "Can't wait."

Edward's smile vanished quickly. "Oh, for the love of all that's holy!" _**(A/N: I love that quote! It makes me laugh.) **_

"What's wrong?"

"Emmett and Jasper are here." He grumbled.

"Go," I laughed as I gave him a quick kiss goodbye.

"Get some sleep. You got a big day tomorrow, Miss. Swan."

"Thanks! That will definitely help get me to sleep."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, "I love you." And then he vanished into the shadows.

"Jasper?" I whispered, knowing he can hear me. Jasper appeared standing on the tree, his hair shining so honey perfect. "Where are you taking him?"

"Don't worry. We Cullens have our own version. Just a few mountain lions." He smiled.

"Have fun," I said and heard him and Emmett run off with Edward. I lay on my back on my bed, feeling sleepy. Tonight is my last night as Isabella Swan. Tomorrow night, I will be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I like the sound of that.

I'm not sure what happened next. I closed my eyes thinking about the wedding and the guests and suddenly, I found myself in a forest in nighttime. I could see sparks flying up in the dark sky, taking the place of the stars. The smell of smoke almost caused me to gag. Then I saw it. A cabin, in the middle of nowhere, was bursting in blames.

Surprisingly, the Volutri were there circling around the burning cabin as if it was a bonfire. What was going? What did they do? _"Isabella…."_ I turned around and saw her, my mother. My biological mother: Rebecca. Her dark hair and dark skin appeared out of the shadows. She's beautiful just like the last time I saw her. "You must save them."

"Who?" But she already vanished within the shadows.

"Help us." I turned around and saw the same two children who helped me find Rebecca in my dreams but they were inside the burning cabin. The next thing I knew, my feet dragged myself to them, and I was running. But I halted when I saw their yellow eyes, nearly close to black. And behind them, were Rebecca, Alexander, Ruben, and Edward. The fire surrounded them and lastly, the building crashed on them.

My eyes flew open.

I sat up, gasping and trying to remember how to breathe. The wind blew in, swirling it's coldness around me. Funny, I thought I closed the window. "It was a dream…" Just great. A nightmare before the wedding! So much for beauty sleep.

**a/n: comment!**


	3. The Wedding

**Chapter 2**

**"_Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle." _**

**- Amy Bloom**

**Bella's POV**

My eyes flew open.

I sat up, gasping and trying to remember how to breathe. The wind blew in, swirling it's coldness around me. Funny, I thought I closed the window. "It was a dream…" Just great. A nightmare before the wedding! So much for beauty sleep.

I took a quick shower and got dressed in comfortable and warm clothing before I made Charlie his breakfast. "You and Caleb are picking the minister at 3o'clock."

"A vampire being in the same car as the minister?" Charlie looked at me like I was crazy.

I shrugged, "Caleb is fine with it."

"Mmmm."

The doorbell rang, "That's Alice. See you in a few hours dad!"

I opened the door and found Alice standing on the porch with her dark spiky hair. "Morning." I said to her as I closed the door and went inside her car.

"Bella, did you stay up all night?" Alice asked with a disapproving look on her beautiful face.

"Maybe." It wasn't my fault that nightmares go inside my head and ruin my sleeping time.

"I'm going to have to put a lot of makeup to cover those dark circles."

"Alice!"

"I'm kiddin'. We don't need a lot makeup because you are already beautiful."

I snorted and watch the trees as we passed them by. We have nine hours till the wedding and I'm already anxious to say 'I do' to Edward and spend an eternity with him. When we arrived at the Cullen's house and I saw Emmett's jeep gone. They were still out hunting. I was about to go inside but Alice put her hands over my eyes, telling me it's a surprise.

"Alice, the smell…it's wonderful!" I can smell roses, freesia, and orange blossoms.

She didn't let go of me until we were in her oversized white bathroom. I sat in the chair and spun around like I was little girl whenever I was at the salon. Alice stopped it and gave me the same look that my mom gave 'stop it or else' look. "Sorry," I grinned. "I'm nervous and tired."

"Just lean back and relax while I do your makeover." She told me and I did. In between the masking and washing, I kept waking up and it was annoying that I couldn't do anything else to help with the wedding. But Rosalie and Esme were on the mission.

After lunchtime, Rosalie came in the bathroom with a shiny golden gown with her golden hair in a bun. She looked a fairytale princess and I was not. I really have to stop being jealous for her beauty. Alice allowed her to do my hair while she did my makeup. It feels very strange for having people doing things to me. But it was my wedding and Alice wants me to be perfect. After all, of that was over, I could finally put on my perfect wedding dress. Alice came back later in dark blue dress.

"Alice, look at you!"

"Thank you but people will be looking at _you_." Alice said. "Renee and Phil are here and Charlie and Caleb just arrived."

Weeks before the wedding, I told Renee on the phone about finding out that I am a vampire and werewolf and they do exist. She actually fainted and Phil was having trouble waking her up. But later, she told me that she was fine with being who I am because 'I am her daughter no matter what'. Even Phil was fine with it. It's funny that I have three fathers and one mother waiting downstairs.

"Bella, you look gorgeous!" Renee squealed coming inside the bathroom Charlie and Caleb behind her. "You look like a princess from a fairytale book. The dress is so graceful and elegant. Alice, you did a wonderful job!"

"Thank you." Alice smiled and I laughed.

"You really are beautiful, Bells." Charlie said.

"Oh! Charlie and I have something blue for you." Renee said and opened the box for me to see. Inside were blue sapphires on small combs.

"Mom, Dad…you really shouldn't –"

"Nonsense. It's your wedding day." Renee cried.

"And something old." Caleb handed me a white box. I opened it and gasped. It was a gold rose pendant necklace. "I gave this to Rebecca on our wedding and I'm sure she would want you to have it."

I didn't care if I ruined my dress but I hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

"I love you, Isabella." He whispered back.

"Alright, everybody who isn't the bride or father of the bride must leave immediately." Alice yelled. "Charlie can you hand me the bouquets?"

I felt bad that Caleb wasn't walking me down the aisle but he understood because Charlie raised me my whole life. Alice handed me the flowers and the scent of roses and orange blossom enveloped me in a soft mist. I could hear Rosalie playing the piano downstairs. _Deep breaths_, I told myself.

"Remember Bella, Edward is waiting for you." Alice said and then, the traditional march surrounded the house. "It's my turn. Now, count to five and follow me." She began a slow yet graceful dance down the staircase.

Then the wedding march played. My cue was on. "Do not let me fall, Dad." I whispered as Charlie grasped my arm tighter.

_Deep breaths_, I told myself again as we began to descent to the slow tempo of the march. I lifted my head up as we walked down and I trusted Charlie to keep his promise. As soon as my feet past the stairs, I saw white blossoms lying on the ground and white ribbons hanging from the ceiling. Then, we turned a corner and I saw the red carpet with the white blossoms on top and everyone's eyes on me. But I really saw was Edward's face. His gaze on me broke into a breathtaking smile.

And at last, I was there.

"Who gives this bride away?" Mr. Weber asks.

"I do." Charlie said as he grabs my hand and placed it on Edward's hand. He gives me a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving to sit next to Renee and Caleb.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony…" the rest were said just like any other wedding. But we changed the line "till death do us part" to "as long as we both shall live."

Then, it was my turn to say those binding words. "I do."

"I do." He vowed.

We did the rings and Me. Weber declared us husband and wife. Edward's cold hands reached to cheek as his lips landed onto mine. I threw my arms around his neck, continuing the kiss. But it had to end…for now. I looked away from Edward's face to look at the crowd and saw many familiar faces, including the La Push pack, as everyone cheered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" Mr. Weber yelled and everyone cheered even louder.


	4. Welcome to Isle Esme

**Chapter 3**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" Mr. Weber yelled and everyone cheered even louder.

The wedding went to the reception party and it was twilight, the sun setting behind the trees. It was beautiful and magical outside and as always, Alice outdid herself. It reminded me of our prom with the twinkling lights outside and the dark sky. Everyone began to greet us: Angela and Ben then Mike and Jessica. To my surprise, Jacob walked up to us with Leah, holding his hand.

"Hey congrats." Jacob said as he hugged me and shook Edward's hand.

"Are you two together?" I asked.

"I…imprinted on her." Jacob mumbled, blushing a little bit.

"But how?"

"I was in my wolf form….for a while and then, Jacob saw me in the woods...and here we are." Leah chuckled as she also blushed.

"Love at first sight." I smiled. "I am so happy for you guys."

"Don't you dare tell Alice, she will get ideas?" Jacob warned us.

"Scouts honor." I laughed.

All of the traditions kept on going through the night. Edward and I cutting the cake and eating it, removing my garter, and throwing my bouquet –Leah caught it. Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter at Jacob's blush. I guess we don't have to tell Alice about Jacob and Leah since she ran up to them.

And then the music began.

I was glad to have Edward doing the all the work, but it was nice knowing he will catch me if I fall. Cameras flickering every direction I turned. Someone put in "Clair De Lune" on and I felt calmer while dancing with Edward and it wasn't because of Jasper. I was finally Mrs. Edward Cullen forever and ever. After dancing with Charlie and Caleb, I was surprise to see the Denali Clan talking to Ruben and Ruby and Alexander. Everyone was actually getting along tonight.

Tonight was perfect.

"It's time!" Alice chimed in while Edward and I were finishing our final dace. "You are coming with me, Mrs. Cullen."

Renee and Esme were waiting for us upstairs as they helped me out of the dress and unbraided my hair, letting it fall slowly down my back. I was now wearing a beautiful light blue dress and comfortable shoes. But it didn't give me a clue to where our honeymoon is. But I didn't want to take off the sapphire comb or Rebecca's necklace.

Outside, everyone was in a huddle as they watch me descend down from the stairs. My eyes searched for Charlie and found him hiding behind Emmett and Jasper. The boys wouldn't let me through until I promised Emmett that I would wrestle with him when I come back from the honeymoon. "Dad, stop it." I said as I embraced him. "I love you."

"Love you too, Bells. You will always be my little girl."

The rice storm began when Ruben, along with other vampires, started it. It looked like snow in June. As we got in the car, I saw different kinds of love around everyone and it made me fell joy of happiness. And then we drove off into the darkness. Edward grabbed my hand with his free one and kissed it, "I love you."

"I love you too. Always and forever."

* * *

We got onto different planes from Seattle to San Francisco to Phoenix to Rio. I was getting drowsy from so many flights and wondered if Edward forgot that I still carry human traits like hunger and sleep. When we arrived at Rio, we drove to the docks at night with so many stars so bright in the dark sky. There was a luxurious but small boat waiting for us in the water. I sat down, listening to the sound of the waves as we drove in the water. "Bella, look."

I reopened my eyes and saw a small island rose out of the water ahead of us, waving with palm trees, a beach glowing pale in the crescent moon's light. Edward shifted north to the island to a dock of wood. The air was warm, moist, and fragrant –very tropical.

"Welcome to Isle Esme."

I was pretty sure my mouth drop. "Please tell me that your parents didn't just buy an island and nonsense."

"No, of course not. They had it for years." Edward smiled at me.

"Of course," I mumbled.

Edward picked the suitcases up with one hand and holds my hand with the other. I followed him onto the pale sand pathway in the pitch-black jungle but there were torches ahead of us as we drew closer to our destination. Then, I spotted a house ahead of us with wide and white windows. But before I could open the door, Edward pull me right up in his arms, taking me by surprise.

I laughed, "Warn me next time."

I decided to open the door since Edward has his hands full at the moment. Inside, the room was big and wide. Over the walls, were baboons making the house more tropical and I could see through the window, the waves crashing against each other. Then, I noticed the _huge_ white bed in the center of the room, hung with mosquito netting. I didn't even notice that my feet were on the ground as Edward turned on the lights making the room look magical.

"I'll give you…a moment." Edward said and his cool lips touched my shoulder. "I'll wait for you out in the beach."

I didn't say anything but nod my head and heard the door closed behind me. I turned around, saw Edward walking to the beach, taking off his shirt, tie, and left it on the sand. I reminded myself to breathe, and opened my luggage to see a lot of dresses that definitely weren't owned by me. And most of it was sheer lace lingerie. Alice was going to pay for this.

I went to the bathroom and strip off my jewelry and clothing to take a shower. It was stupid I know but I needed it my body was burning like flames but I didn't dare wet my hair. Rosalie and Alice worked too hard on it. After I was done, I put lotion all over my body and brushed my teeth twice. I pulled the dresses that Alice packed for me; each one was beautiful but too…showed too much skin. In a childish way, I closed my eyes and let my head grab one of them.

I sighed, "Fine by me." It was a silky white short dress and it felt good and fitted on my body. I opened the front door, my hands trembling, and my knees ready to fall down as I followed the trail to the beach. I continued to walk slowly as I tried controlling my breathing.

It was as if I was walking on the aisle to Edward like our wedding. Was it only a couple of hours ago? But I knew what waits for me: Edward. My husband. I took off my sandals and left them next to Edward's shirt as I walked on the cold sand. He lay on a towel on top of the sand, the moon shining on his pale body. I stared at the lines on his chest, his arms, his shoulders, his abs…the wolf and vampire in me wanted to burst out of this human skin. Slowly, I sat down next to him and stared up at the sky. My eyes turned away from the stars and fell onto the Greek god lying down.

"_Did my heart love till now? Foreswear it, sight! _

_For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_ Edward quoted as he brushed his fingertips against my cheek.

Slowly, my body fell onto the towel as my eyes stayed on his topaz eyes. I took his hand, which lay on my cheek, and kissed it with my lips. His lips landed hard onto mine, taking it with passion and love. But it was over in a second when he released his hold on me. "Don't," I said, pulling his face to look at me. "Don't hide from me. We belong together."

My words spoke the truth, the truth I knew about since the first day I met Edward. This moment was perfect and right.

His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him, and I saw the love in his eyes. "Forever," he agreed, and pulled me into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**EPOV**

"I'll give you…a moment." I said to her as my lips slightly touched her shoulder. "I'll wait for you out in the beach."

I turned around one more time staring at her back before leaving to the beach. I grabbed a towel and laid it on the sand as I lay down, staring at the stars in the dark sky. Tonight is the night. But I felt like this was mistake. How can I make love to her without hurting her? Yes, she is half vampire and half werewolf but she can still feel physically pain. I cannot hurt her.

Memories of my life with her filled my mind as I waited for Bella. It was almost two years since I first met her in the lunchroom and then, officially talked to her in Biology. Our first kiss….everything. This feeling I had in my unbeaten heart is the feeling I wanted –needed ever since my parents and siblings received their soul mates. And now, I finally have mine.

I didn't realize Bella's presence until her scent filled the air. She sat down, staring at the beauty of the stars but she didn't realize how beautiful she was herself. Her brown hair lay around the back of her shoulders and I was tempted to move them, so I can touch her bare skin. Then, her chocolate eyes looked at me as she lay next to me.

"_Did my heart love till now? Foreswear it, sight! _

_For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

And I was right.

She looked amazing lying there. Her brown hair turned into curls spread out on the towel like a fan and her pale skin matched the sand. Now I know how Romeo felt falling quickly in love with Juliet. Like Bella, she was beautiful, beyond beautiful. My lips landed hard on her lips and I could feel the passion rising but the monster in me began to growl fiercely. Quickly, I stopped and turned my head away, so she couldn't see my black eyes.

"Don't," She whispered, making me look at her. "Don't hide from me. We belong together."

Together. I love that word.

"Forever," I said as I pulled her closer and kissed her.

**a/n: comment plz!**


	5. Honeymoon Part 1

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

I felt the sun's rays hitting my bare back, the heat waking me from my slumber. But I didn't dare open my eyes as I lay on Edward's cold chest, his arms around me. His cold skin was my antidote to the heat. His cool fingers trailed down my back and I finally opened my eyes. We were still outside the beach, lying in the shade under the palm trees but the light of the sun was still hitting the perfect spots of the plants.

"Morning," Edward's voice said. "Or should I say afternoon?"

I lifted my head and saw his topaz eyes staring down at me with my favorite smile smiling at me. He moved a strand of my hair away from my eyes, "You're so beautiful."

I blushed under the coldness of his hand, "So about last night…" I trailed off, too embarrassed to even finish that sentence.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, love. You were terrific." He smiled.

"Well, so were you."

He sighed as he leaned his head against the palm tree. "It was strange for me to be worried about hurting you. I kept forgetting that you're no longer human."

"And that's a good thing?"

He tilts his head to side, "In a way it is because I can't hurt you physically but to me, you always are human, and not because you still have those symptoms of a human. It's because I fell in love with you that way…the human way. And I am proud to be your first."

"So am I. I'm proud to be your first."

Then, my stomach growled bringing us back to reality. "Food for the human."

Edward handed me back my white dress as I put on and together we walked back to the house, hand by hand. I never felt so happy in a long time. After taking a shower and put on a blue cotton dress, I walked to the kitchen barefoot and found scrambled eggs already on the table. Edward stood in front of the kitchen counter, putting fruits in the blender. The scent of the food and fruit overwhelmed me.

"Here you do." He said with a smile on his face as he handed me the shake.

"This is really good. Since when did you learn how to cook?"

"The Food Network." He flashed me another smile.

* * *

Days have gone by or was it weeks? I don't know and I don't care. Being with Edward on an island has been the most exciting and magical time of my life. We snorkeled, explored the humid jungle, visited beautiful animals, and swim in the ocean. I lost in a dream that I never want to wake up from. I lay in Edward's arms on the beach as we watch the sunset slowly fall down to the ocean.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked.

"I wish we can stay like this forever." I admitted. "It's so nice and magical here. I wish the real world was like this."

He kissed the top of my head, "We can stay here as long as you like."

I nuzzled against his chest. "I like that."

"You know, what's strange?" Edward asked. "You haven't said a word in your sleep since we've been here."

I looked up at him, surprised. "Really?"

"Do you even have nightmares or…visions?"

Caleb told me that my dreams usually involve with the future or the past. And I guess he was right. My dreams led me to figure out the truth of Edward and Jacob. But thinking about it, I haven't. The last dream I ever had was the night before the wedding. I grabbed Edward's hand and traced his palm with my finger.

"No, I haven't. This island is changing me. Do you think it has something to do with my dreams?" I asked.

"I don't know. But it is nice to watch you sleep peacefully." Edward smile once again. "You don't have dreams about anything?"

"I do but –it's hard to remember sometimes." I admitted. "There are these colors and voices. But that's pretty much it. Is that strange?"

"No, it doesn't. Like you said, maybe it is the island."

I looked up and stared at his perfect face. His face was filled with love and happiness and his eyes also showed it. My hand went to his face and dragged him down so I can kiss him. I didn't realized how lost I was in the kiss until Edward pushed me down on the sand as he was on top of me. But he was the one who stopped the kissing. I looked up at him confused and hurt.

"Perhaps we should continue this in a more…comfortable area." He grinned at me and suddenly, we were back in the house.

I laughed and shrieked as he carried and dropped me on the big white bed. "I have never seen you this… jovial before."

"Married life is getting to me. Now, I understand what my siblings and my parents have felt when they got married." Edward said as he brushed his finger against my florid cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." And his lips took me away into dreamland.

* * *

_I looked down on the shimmering water that looked like an endless mirror that reflected the dark sky. Laughter distracted me from the lake mirror as I turned my head and saw a girl and a boy playing around as they ran onto the grass. It was like they were racing against each other. But I couldn't see their faces in the darkness._

"_Bella," I turned to see Edward standing there and smiling at me as he reached his hand out to him. _

_Before I could touch him, a scream tore my gaze away and saw nothing but red surround the two teenagers. That was when I realized who it was; it was the same people I have dreaded ever since I first meet them. The screams brought me back from reality as the girl screamed for help. _

_I turned to Edward, "We have to help them!" But then, his body was fading as he reached for me once again. "Edward!"_

"_Please help us!" The boy screamed. _

_I looked at Edward then at the circle of red. I was stuck in the middle. I have to save Edward. But this feeling in my chest was making me choose between my husband and two strangers. _

"_Bella…" Edward cried. _

"_Mom, help us!" _

I jolted upright, shocked out of the dream. Edward said my name as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Surprisingly, tears fell down on my cheeks and I couldn't control them. "It was only a dream."

"Do you want to tell me what you see?"

"I was in a forest in the middle of the night and then, I saw these two teenagers dancing and laughing together but I couldn't see their faces." I began. "The Volturi were there and surrounded them like they were animals. And you were there! I had to decide who to save and…."

"And what? Bella, what happened?"

"He called me mom." I whispered but knew Edward heard it.

"That's not …possible." Edward stammered. "You can't get pregnant."

I stared at Edward, "Well, I do have human symptoms, Edward. I eat, I sleep, I can go through the sun, and maybe it means I can get pregnant. Who knows? Edward, close your mouth before a fly goes in there."

"Bella, it's impossible for you to get pregnant."

"But what if I am?" I asked him. He released his hold on me and I suddenly felt cold even though it was hot.

"Bella, you're half werewolf and half vampire. It will be hard to have a baby in your womb." Edward explained. "It's impossible and those are the facts."

"Facts," I scoffed. "Well, how about I leave you and your facts alone tonight?" I said as I grabbed my nightgown and quickly put it on before storming outside. The nerve of him. I walked further until I saw the wooden swing and sat down on it. I released the tears once again but this time it wasn't just the dream.


	6. Honeymoon Part 2

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV**

I watched as Bella slept peacefully on the side of the bed. We've been on Isle Esme for almost two weeks and she hasn't even spoken a word from her slumber. I brushed my finger against her warm cheek. She looked like an angel that dropped from heaven. Her brown hair spread like a dark pool as her pale skin shined under the stars from the dark sky on the white pillow. She's beautiful and my wife.

"Mine." I said out loud.

Bella was now my wife…my soulmate… forever and nobody can take her away from me.

"Edward," She breathed.

I smiled, was she dreaming about me?

"Edward," Her voice sounded different than I imagine. Maybe I spoke too soon about her not having anymore nightmares. "Save them."

"Bella, wake up!" But she continued on gasping as sweat from her forehead dripped. She was beginning to frighten me.

Suddenly, she sat straight up and her eyes searched around the area as if Bella was a small child searching for the monster in her bedroom. I put my arms around her waist, letting her know I was here. "It was only a dream." She said.

"Do you want to tell me what you saw?" I asked her.

"I was in a forest in the middle night in front of a lake and then, I saw these two teenagers dancing and laughing together but I couldn't see their faces." She said but it didn't sound like a horrid dream. "The Volturi were there and surrounded them like they were animals. And you were there! I had to decide who to save and…"

I was in the dream –and she had to pick one to save? I didn't understand this dream.

"And what? Bella, what happened?"

"He called me mom," She whispered.

Mom? Alice's recent vision came back in my mind when I saw –or Alice saw, Bella giving birth to babies.

"That's not…possible." I stammered. "You can't get pregnant."

Her brown eyes turned to face me. "Well, I do have the human symptoms, Edward. I eat, I sleep, I can go through the sun, and maybe it means I can get pregnant. Who knows? Edward, close your mouth before a fly goes in there."

"Bella, it's impossible for you to get pregnant." I told her.

"But what if I am?"

Is she asking me if she's already pregnant? No, she can't get pregnant.

"Bella, you're half werewolf and half vampire," I reminded her of her heritage. "It will be hard to have a baby in your womb. It's impossible and those are the facts."

I noticed Bella's eyes darken a little at my words.

"Facts," She scoffed. "Well, how about I leave you and your facts alone tonight?" Bella said to me as she grabbed her nightgown and a blanket and stormed out of the room.

Oh boy, she's mad.

I got off the bed and followed her until I spotted her on the wooden swing near the beach, crying. She was crying because of me. What have I done? I sat down inside on a chair leaving Bella to have a moment. I just ruined the honeymoon. Just great. My phone began to vibrate on the table.

"Hello?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Alice screamed on the phone. I should've known this was coming eventually. "What have you done? Why is Bella crying? During your guys honeymoon?"

"We had a little argument."

"About?"

"Bella had a dream involving…babies." Alice didn't say anything so I continued. "She told me that she saw –apparently, the Volutri hurting our children."

"And then what happened?"

"I told her she wasn't able to get pregnant."

"Edward!"

"Alice, it's the –"

"Don't you dare say it, _brother!_" Alice snapped. "You know what this family wants in our lives. You know what Rosalie wanted for a long time. I haven't seen anything about Bella's future that involve babies but Edward, why is it a bad thing if she is pregnant?"

I didn't say anything. How could I? Does it sound selfish of me not wanting my wife to get hurt if she is pregnant? Caleb once told me that Rebecca, his wife, was ill during her pregnancy and couldn't transform at all. Giving birth to Bella nearly cost Rebecca her life. Who knows if the same thing happens to Bella? Immortal or not, she can still die.

"I don't want to lose her, Alice." I finally said.

"You won't, Edward." She said, softly. "Now, give Bella a few hours to herself and then talk to her –as her husband."

I couldn't help but smile at that new word in my life. "Thank you, Alice."

I turned to stare at my wife once more before running into the jungle to hunt. I definitely need it.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I waited until the sunrise from the ocean, watching as the seagulls fly around and the cool breeze swept around me. I licked my lips; my tears tasted like salt and wiped the rest of the dry tears off my face. I don't know what to think or feel right now because of my dream and for Edward's thoughts of the future.

I wrapped the blanket around my body and walked back to the bedroom. There were no traces of Edward anywhere and he didn't even leave a note. That man better is sucking some animal's blood right now or else he will regret leaving me without a notice of some kind. I put the blanket away and turned on the shower. As I waited for the bathtub to fill up with water, I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

My hair was definitely like a haystack and my eyes were red and swollen from all of the crying. Just great, put on eyeliner I might as well look like Frankenstein's wife. Finally, the water filled up and I climbed in, filling the cool water rush around my body. It felt good on my skin. I was abruptly exhausted for some reason yet I felt so comfortable at the same time. Maybe if I close my eyes just for a few minutes and stay underwater, the stress will wash way. Just for a few minutes …

_Shimmering lake_

_Voices_

_Red and orange flames_

_Babies crying_

_Edward_

_Blood_

_Alice_

_Blood_

_Alexander_

_Blood_

_Caleb_

_Blood_

_Full moon_

_Bright light….so bright_

"Bella," Something pulled me out of the water and I began to cough as the water enters in my nose. I opened my eyes and saw the blurry vision of Edward with his worried expression on his god-like face. "What were you doing?" He yelled.

"I…I just wanted to feel comfortable."

"By staying underwater? What were you thinking?"

"I…I don't know." I said and looked away from his face. "Can you hand me a towel?"

"Bella, if it's something I have said to you –"

"Edward, me being underwater has nothing to do with you." I said as I wrapped the towel around my body. "Like I said, I just wanted to feel comfortable." I walked to mirror, wiped off the steam, and stared at my reflection compared to Edward's pale and god like features. "And where the hell were you?"

"I went hunting," He said to me in a calming tone.

"And you left without a note."

"Bella, I'm sorry but I figured you wanted to be alone and not disturbed." He said. "Bella, I am so sorry for the way I acted I never wanted to hurt your feelings please forgive me for my actions."

I stared at his pleading face and all I could think about was what I saw a minute ago in my head. "I'm going to go change." I said and walked out of the bathroom, leaving my husband very confused.

* * *

**A/N: Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	7. Honeymoon over

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

I changed into one of the dresses that Alice brought and the silk felt nice against my skin. Edward stayed in the bathroom even when I came back in to comb through the tangles of my hair. What could I say to Edward? That I agree with him that I can't get pregnant. I can't lie after everything that has happened to me in these last few months. I put the comb down and squeezed water out of it before I walked back to the room.

"Bella," Edward grabbed my wrist before I could step out. "I do want to have children with you."

What? I was too shock that my body didn't turn around to look at him. I just stood there still like a statue while his cold hand held onto my warm arm.

"For years, Rosalie's thoughts were about having a child of her own and I never understood that. But when I met you and fell in love with you, I finally understood what it meant to have something with your loved one." His voice strained, sounded like he was in so much pain and I desperately wanted to run his arms and tell him everything was going to be alright. "Bella, I will be happy if you do become pregnant, but I am afraid of losing you."

"Losing me?" My voice said barley as a whisper. I finally turned and stared at Edward's topaz eyes filled with sadness.

"Caleb once told me that Rebecca…she was weak during her pregnancy with you and nearly lost her own life during in labor." Edward explained. "Bella, you're not human and we don't know what will happen to you if you do go to labor. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Edward," I used my free hand to place it against his cool check and make sure he is looking at me. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm _not_ going anywhere." And I began to kiss his forehead, his noise, both of his cheeks, then his lips. "I'm not leaving you."

He held his grip tight on me around my waist. "Promise?"

"I promise. We belong together, Edward."

Then, I felt something uneasy in stomach like a burning pain and it was rising up in my throat. "Excuse me," I gasped as I crouched over the toilet. Edward stood by me as he kept my hair out of my face, waiting until I could breathe again. "This is horrible. You don't need to see this."

"Bella –"

"Go away," I moaned and threw up last night's dinner. Edward helped me up as I tried to walk to the sink. After my mouth was clean, he carried me to the bed and set me down carefully, supporting me with his arms.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine just –"I didn't finish my sentence because my head started to pound. Edward seemed to notice because he grabbed both of my hands and made me open my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"My head –it hurts." I gasped.

"Maybe you just need to rest. I'll go and get some Advil and then, you can sleep." Edward told me.

I couldn't concentrate on his voice from the others that I am hearing in my own head but decided to answer anyways, "Um, alright."

But the feeling I am having, I don't think a painkiller will control the pain I feel in my head and chest. Something was happening; something in the air was shifting and it has to do with something that I saw in my dream. I am sure of it.

* * *

**A few days later…**

**Alice's POV**

"Alice, is there something wrong?" I turned around and saw Jasper leaning against the door, watching me. "And don't lie to me; I can feel you are distress."

"I can't seem to see Bella's future correctly." I admitted. "After that call with Edward, Bella's future became suddenly blurry."

"Well, it _is_ their honeymoon." Jasper smirked.

"Jasper, this isn't funny! I'm worried. The last time I couldn't see Bella's future was because of Jacob but now, this is different I know it is."

"Alice, I am beginning to worry about me. Do you want to speak to Carlisle?"

"I –"

_Full moon_

_Blood_

_Fire_

_Yellow eyes_

I didn't dare move after my vision was over, how could I? This vision was different than any other; it didn't even give me a full description just…pictures. Jasper held me in his arms and that is when I realized I was crying –well, tears couldn't show, but still I was crying. The rest of the family hurried to my room and I felt Esme took hold of my hand.

"Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked me.

"I don't really know, just images. But I did see yellow eyes."

"Like Bella's eyes during the full moon?"

"Yes but I'm not sure if it was Bella." I closed my eyes and concentrated again –"I just see yellow eyes and they are full of lust, hatred, and betrayed. I don't who it belongs to but I can feel the emotions. It's too strong."

"Carlisle, I got a call from Edward." Rosalie spoke out. "They're coming back to Forks."

"Thanks great." Esme said.

But the look on Rosalie wasn't great. "Edward needs you to check on Bella."

"Why? Is she alright?" Emmett asked.

I gasped as another vision came with Bella and Edward in a car, driving from Seattle's airport. Bella touched her stomach –"she's pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry if it was short but that's all I could up with. But please tell me what you think about it! I have two more days left school, then my driver's test, and then, get my wisdom teeth out. So in a week, I will try and post another chapter!**


	8. Father to Father

**Chapter 7**

**"_Nobody speaks the truth when there's something they must have."_**

**-Elizabeth Bowen (1899 - 1973)**

**Carlisle's POV**

"She's pregnant." Alice gasped as she returned from her vision.

I couldn't believe it. It was coming true. My daughter-in-law is having a child –which is impossible given to Bella's heritage and Edward being technically dead. I couldn't believe it. I am going to be a grandfather. This is every father's dream. I wonder how Charlie and Caleb will react to the news.

"Carlisle, I believe Edward will want a word with you when he arrives home." Alice told me. "And it's going to be interesting."

"About Bella's pregnancy." I said.

"Yup."

"Carlisle," I looked down at Esme. "Before I forget, Caleb is waiting for you in your office. He wishes to talk to you."

I kissed my wife's cheek, "Thanks love."

As I walked in my office, Caleb stood near my bookcase; looking at the family photos, we take every year –some since photography invented during my era as a vampire. Caleb's brown hair suddenly reminded me of Bella. "Caleb, what can I do for you?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"I recently got a text message from Bella. Is it true?" He asked me.

"Yes, Bella is pregnant." I said. "But you don't look as excited as I am."

"No, no of course I am! _My _daughter having a child of her own –I'm thrilled." Caleb said. "It's just…in Bella's message, she wrote about Edward's reaction and I think I am at fault."

I sat down on my chair and gestured for Caleb to do the same on the chair behind him. "I don't understand."

"When Edward saw Alice's vision of Bella giving birth, he –I remembered how frightened he looked. He was worried about Bella's safety." Caleb began. "And I decided to tell him the truth –tell him about Rebecca's pregnancy and how she and I went through it."

"But it was harder for her." I said.

Caleb nodded, "I watched her cry sometimes, –and I don't know if she was in pain or she was just sad. Rebecca once told me that she didn't want me or the baby to be in pain." Caleb chuckled, "She was so selfless that I wanted to kiss her. But whenever Rebecca gets angry or urging to transform, she had to fight the wolf in her for the baby. It almost caused a miscarriage one day."

"And Edward believes that the same thing will happen to Bella." I finished for him.

"But that's the point! It's impossible for her to even be pregnant just like any of your daughters or your wife or Leah Clearwater. It was impossible for us as well." Caleb sighed. "I never wanted Edward to get scared or anything. I think I sent him the wrong message about pregnancy."

"It is not your fault about Edward. He's always been like that –a tortured soul." I chuckled using that word. "He has always been overprotective of Bella since they first met that day in Biology. And he might get a little extreme in the future of Bella's pregnancy. But that is to be expected. Now I need to know something: will Bella live through this?"

Caleb stared at me, "That I do not have the answer for and that scares me."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The flight to Forks was longer than I expected and it was unnerving. On each plane ride, there was a family around us and I believe it was destiny telling me that this is now my time to start a family. But the whole two days with Edward…he will not stop asking me these constant questions like if I'm alright, am I hurt, or I'm tired.

We've only been married for weeks and his over protectiveness is getting _old_ and annoying.

"Rosalie and Emmett are on their way." Edward said to me as we wait outside of the Seattle airport.

The wind breeze in, causing me to snuggle my blanket around me. I'm starting to miss the heat of Isle Esme, the sun, the tropical smell, and the water. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me.

"Isle Esme," I said. "I miss everything there."

Edward took my hand and kissed it, "Me too."

Finally, Emmett's jeep came up but Emmett sat in the front while Rosalie was in the back. I decided to sit with Rosalie. The ride home was quiet –an uncomfortable silence. I needed to say –I wanted anybody to say something. I can't handle the silence. "Oh no," I said as an uneasy feeling set in.

"Bella, what is it?" Rosalie asked.

"Pull over," I gasped as I put my hand over my mouth until the jeep stopped and I got out of the car, puking my breakfast on the grass.

"Gross," I heard Emmett say.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Rosalie asked as she put my long hair into a ponytail.

"Ask me that again when the pregnancy months are over." I groaned and puked again.

"Is she going to be like this all the time?" Emmett asked.

"What do you think?" Rosalie snapped at him.

"Okay, I'm fine." I said to them. "Can we please go home now?"

"Then, get your pregnant ass in the car!" Emmett laughed.

I fell asleep for a while until I woke up in Edward's room –our room. I got out of the room and walked downstairs, hearing everyone. But when I finally got off the steps, everyone looked up and looked at me. "Um, hi." I said.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Esme asked me, taking my hand.

"Nauseous." I smiled weakly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost an hour," Rosalie said.

"How about I get some ginger ale and crackers?" Esme suggested and went to the kitchen.

"Where's Edward?"

"He's in the office with Carlisle and Caleb." Jasper said.

With Caleb?

"_Caleb once told me that Rebecca…she was weak during her pregnancy with you and nearly lost her own life during in labor. We don't know what will happen to you if you do go to labor. I can't imagine my life without you." _

I shook my head from that moment, not wanting to remember it and the way Edward looked at me when I figured out that I am pregnant. I sat by myself on the couch, thinking of ways on how I should tell Charlie and Renee and the pack the news. My hand landed on my stomach as if I could feel the baby in me and I mean, I can feel the baby.

"Bella, are you alright?" Rosalie asked me.

"I'll be fine once Edward stops talking with Carlisle and Caleb." I admitted.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

We finally arrived home and I carried Bella upstairs to our room. I already noticed she looked paler than usual but I'm hoping that it's just because of the lack of food. She needs to eat more. "Edward," She mumbled in her sleep. My cold finger pulled a strand of her hair away from her face as I kissed her forehead. "The baby –protect the baby."

"Edward," I turned around and saw Carlisle standing near the door. "Come with me to my office."

"Hello, Edward."

"Caleb," I said, surprised to see him here. "What are you doing here?"

"Bella sent me a text before your last flight and told me of the news." He said to me. "But she mostly wrote about your reaction to the baby news."

I sighed as I sat down and the two fathers in front of me, stood besides the desk. "Caleb, you must understand –"

"Edward, I understand what you are feeling. Really, I do. But I am afraid what I said to you about Rebecca and her pregnancy changed all of your views of the pregnancy Bella is going through." Caleb said. "Edward, my daughter needs her husband and the father of her unborn child. _**Do not**_ make her feel like this is a mistake. She is lucky to even be a mother."

I've never seen such anger in his eyes and his thoughts…all revolved around Rebecca. I was seeing through his eyes, the life he shared with her and the last moments. "What can I do?"

"The only thing you can do: support her."


	9. Impossible

**Chapter 8**

**"_Nobody speaks the truth when there's something they must have."_**

**-Elizabeth Bowen (1899 - 1973)**

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, I managed to get Bella an appointment a week from today for an ultrasound." Carlisle said to me. "But don't worry, I will be the doctor and no one else in town will know of Bella's pregnancy."

"And what about Charlie? Renee?" I asked them. "They are Bella's parents and have the right to know. After all, they do know what we are considering the facts that we are putting them in danger."

"I'll tell them when the time is right." Bella's voice entered in the room.

She stood in the doorway with Rosalie by her side. I was surprised that my sister was with her but then again, I shouldn't be. Rosalie's thoughts were now centered on our unborn children and not on her –for once.

"Right now, their minds are filled with our secrets and me being a newlywed. I don't want to put anything else in their head until I think the time is right." Bella said.

"Bella, what are you doing here?"

"I was getting anxious with you being here with both of our fathers after what you told me on Isle Esme." She confessed to me.

I kissed the top of her head and hugged her. "I'm sorry. But we are done talking."

"And your decision?"

I placed both of my hands against her face and stared at her beautiful and memorizing brown eyes. "After everything we have ever gone through, _this_ is not going to make me stop loving you or supporting you. I will be here for you and the baby."

"Babies!" Alice chimed in with Emmett, Jasper, and Esme.

"We don't know for that for sure, Alice." Carlisle said. "Remember your visions are halfway correct. We don't know if Bella is going to have twins or not."

"Well, Jasper and I made a bet on that." Emmett said.

This was no surprise to me. "And who bet on what?" I asked, smiling.

"I believe Bella will have twins and I am not just saying that because of Alice." Jasper informed us. "I just have a feeling."

"How much was the bet?" Bella asked.

"Fifty dollars!" Emmett roared with laughter. "I'm going to win this time!"

"Excuse me!" Bella yelled as she moved past everyone and ran straight to the bathroom.

"How long is _that _going to last?" Emmett asked.

"Not long," Carlisle chuckled. "But at least there is a finally a normal thing in this family."

"Yeah, normal." Emmett mumbled, rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After I was done throwing up, I brushed my teeth twice to get the taste out. I don't think I will ever get use to it. My hands went to my stomach as if I could feel something unusual happening right now. I yanked my shirt and stared at my stomach. "Impossible," I whispered.

I knew I had no experience with pregnancy but I watched enough movies and reality TV shows to know that this isn't how it worked. I just found out that I was pregnant two days ago and I most definitely would not have a small but defined bump sticking out between my hips. I ran my fingers over the bump, surprised how it feels under my fingers.

I jumped at the sound of knocking on the door and turned off the sink. "Bella, is everything alright?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "I'll be out in a minute."

This bump was not here yesterday and it was impossible for a bump to show up after two days of pregnancy. I opened the door and went back to Carlisle's office. "Bella, I have set up an appointment for you a week from today for an ultrasound." Carlisle told me.

"I need to speak with you," I said to him and turned to Caleb. "Both of you."

"Bella, why did you run away from –what's going on?" Edward asked.

"Um, close the door, please Edward." I said, my nerves kicking in. But that wasn't the only kicking; I felt a tiny nudge in my abdomen. I lifted my shirt halfway up and showed them the little bump already on my stomach. "This is impossible."

"How many days?" Carlisle said, going through his books.

"I felt…something about a minute ago and then, I saw…this bump."

"Impossible," Caleb said, repeating my words.

"Did this happen to Rebecca?"

"Well, not for another month. But the only strange thing that happened to her, other than not transforming, was…"

"Was what?" Edward asked.

"Bella, you were a premature baby." Caleb said. "I had to ask Joseph and Alexander for help because truly, I didn't know what to do. And we couldn't afford going to hospital with the risks of exposures."

"And you didn't mention this before because?" Edward yelled.

"You, young man, were already freaked out by the thought of losing Bella by the suggestion of pregnancy." Caleb reminded him. "But I knew I had to tell you eventually."

"Did you find anything, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"No, nothing." He confessed. "But I don't think there will be anything since Bella is half werewolf and half vampire and that you are a vampire, son. This is impossible."

"Carlisle, is there any way –"I stopped talking as I felt something in my stomach.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just…I feel sort of odd."

"Odd how?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know. It's just…I feel like all of my worries are gone out of the window." I confessed. "Is Jasper outside?"

"No, he's downstairs with the others." Edward told me. "Bella?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little jetlagged." I said to them. "I think I'm going to sleep some more."

I closed the door behind me and felt it hard to swallow the nerves down my throat. Before I could even hear Rosalie's questions, I closed the bedroom door and landed straight to the huge bed. I really didn't want to talk anybody or be near anybody. My hand went back to the bump and I felt myself smiling. I have somebody in me that is a part of Edward and a part of me. I feel content and it is a great feeling. Now, I truly understand what it is like to be a mother and I wouldn't change it for the world.


	10. Twins

**Chapter 9**

**"_Love is rarer than genius itself. And friendship is rarer than love."_**

**- Charles Pierre Péguy (1873 - 1914)**

**Edward's POV**

Days have gone by so quickly and Carlisle still doesn't have an explanation for the bump that suddenly grew in Bella's stomach. He just presumes that since the baby isn't exactly human, it will grow bigger by each month, but that is his first and only hypnosis. I couldn't help but think that we are using my Bella as a science experiment. But since that day, nothing else has happened to the bump, it didn't grow.

But Bella has been eating and sleeping more each day and it's beginning to become a routine. She mumbles more in her sleep, sometimes waking up screaming and crying. I wish I know what is going on through her head, how she is dealing with all of this in her own way. The full moon will come in a couple of more days and I hope Bella will be alright.

Right now, Bella was sleeping again through the day while I hum her, the lullaby I made almost two years ago. She looks so beautiful and peaceful in my stone cold arms, like a fragile angel and I are afraid to break her. I lifted my head, hearing a knock on the door. The door opened and entered Esme.

"Edward, Carlisle would like another word with you in his office. Don't worry, I'll stay with Bella."

"Thank you, mom."

Esme sat on the rocking chair near our bed and I couldn't help but smile at the sight because she had a bag of baby books as if she has forgotten everything about newborn babies. But to me, she didn't them. She will become a wonderful grandmother. I came inside my father's office and found him over a stack of books.

"Edward, the ultrasound would be tonight at the hospital. The less people there, the better." Carlisle announced. "How is Bella doing?"

"I'm not sure. She's sleeping and eating a lot more. I'm surprised she hasn't gained any weight."

"Has she been…getting any visions lately?"

"I'm not sure."

"What about her sketchbook?"

"I haven't seen her draw anything in a while. And if she did, Bella probably doesn't want me to see it."

"Hopefully, one day she will let you."

"Will it work? I mean, the ultrasound." I said, hoping to change the subject.

"We'll just have to figure that out tonight." Carlisle said, adding a small smile.

Later that late afternoon, we all arrived at the hospital unseen and went inside a big room that could fit everyone. Bella decided to wear her sweats, mostly because she felt comfortable and didn't want to wear anything Alice gave her. Alice's thoughts were actually funny but it looked like she was planning a revenge on Bella like shopping.

"Bella, this is a gel and it will feel a little cold." Carlisle said as he put some on her lower abdomen. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said.

We all waited as Carlisle looked for the baby on the screen. _"Impossible,"_ Carlisle thought.

"Carlisle?" I asked, alert.

"I want everyone to be quiet and listen." Carlisle told.

We all stood there quiet and unmoving until the sound of innocence broke the silence. It was a heartbeat.

"Congratulations Bella and Edward, you are expecting twins." Carlisle smiled.

Twins?

"Yes!" Jasper laughed as Emmett handed him the bet money.

"I don't believe it." Bella gasped as her fingers touched the small screen. "It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard."

Twins?

"When can we know if they are either boys or girls?" Rosalie asked. "Alice, don't! One part of your vision came true, we don't know if the other will come true."

Twins?

"I don't really know, Rose. If my theory is correct, we will figure it out when Bella is probably around six or seven months pregnant." Carlisle said. "Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Happy, pleased, blissful…Edward, we're having twins." Bella smiled.

"Twins…"I finally said. I was going to have twins.

"Jasper, is he alright?" Bella asked him.

"He's gone into shock." Jasper laughed.

"Can vampires go into shock?" Bella asked.

"It seems to be true." Emmett laughed. Suddenly, I felt Emmett's arm around my shoulders. "Hey, little brother, you're going to be a daddy!"

"Twins." I repeated that word again and stared at my wife, happiness filling her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, I can't wait till we go shopping!" Alice squealed.

"_What is that?"_ Jasper thought.

"Jasper?" I gave him a questioning look.

"_Edward, outside now."_ Jasper ordered.

"I'll be right back, love." I said to Bella before kissing her lips.

Jasper and I walked outside, the cold wind breezing in. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

"I'm not quite sure. But…Edward, do you notice how calm everyone is being with the circumstances?" He asked.

"Um, no not really." I admitted. I was more focus on my wife.

"When you and Bella were gone for your honeymoon, I tried to calm Alice because she couldn't see Bella's future. Then, when you returned and…that bump appeared everything changed." Jasper said. "I feel someone's powers are calming everyone in this family. I think…"

"What Jasper? What do you have on your mind?"

"I think the babies or at least one of them has the same ability as me." Jasper confessed. "But it's just a theory I have."

"What made you think of this?"

"I –I'm not sure. It's just…I can feel it. I don't know how to explain it. But also, maybe because you and Bella have abilities…and maybe, your children will too."

"For some reason, that is a frightening thought." I laughed. "But we don't know for sure if they will do have…abilities."

"Don't tell Alice this…theory of mine or to anybody. You know our family."

"Of course, my brother."

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think about this whole chapter being in Edward's point of view. Comment!**


	11. Surprise

**Chapter 10**

**Bella's POV**

Its two months since I figured that Edward and I are having twins and my morning sickness was finally over but I still had the other symptoms like frequent urge to urinate, food cravings, hormonal changes, and tender breasts. But unlike the normal women, my stomach is growing bigger by five inches. Carlisle's theory was right but nobody still doesn't know what will happen to me in the future months.

"Bella, guess what?" Alice asked me as I was eating my breakfast with Emmett and Esme around the kitchen.

"There's a sale at the mall?"

"No, silly. Leah Clearwater is pregnant."

"What?" I screamed as I dropped my fork. "But…she –she's dating –Jacob imprinted her." Alice smiled at me as if she wanted me to continue on the news. "Jacob is going to be a dad. When did you find this out? Why hasn't he called me?"

"He is." Alice told me. "But I didn't see your reaction in my vision. He and Leah are coming over in ten minutes."

"Well, thanks for the heads-up."

"What is with Jacob and older women?" Emmett laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Edward and Carlisle just came back from hunting but all of us are going to leave when the wolves arrive. But I think Jacob will have some questions for Carlisle. " Alice told me.

"I'll stay too then. I already went hunting last night." Esme said.

Edward and I sat on the couch while Esme and Carlisle stood near us. I have so many questions running through my mind that I don't think I will be able to speak once they arrive. Finally, I heard a car coming to the driveway and saw Jacob and Leah come out the truck along with Billy Black and Sue Clearwater.

"Um, hey Bells." Jacob said as he hugged me gently.

Then, I was sure my mouth dropped because Leah's stomach was as big as mine. "Leah, how far along are you?"

"I'm in my second trimester." She said to me. "But you look as big as me."

"Yeah but I've been pregnant for two months." I told her. "How long have you been pregnant?"

"A few weeks before your wedding." She blushed.

I stared at Jacob, sure that my mouth dropped. "I –I….I –I can explain." Jacob said as I saw red on his face.

"Trust me; we gave him and Leah hours of lecture." Sue clarified. "But I am happy that I am going to be a grandmother."

"I thought it was impossible for me to get pregnant." Leah said. "But…after hearing the story of Rebecca from Jacob, I had…little bit of hope."

"If your pregnancy will be anything like Rebecca then you will have –"

"We know, Doc." Jacob interrupted. "We talked to Caleb and he warned us but it will be different because Leah isn't carrying a half-vampire and half werewolf child in her womb."

"I'm happy for you two." I managed to say. My mind still whirling around with the news.

"We heard the news about you having twins. Congrats." Billy said.

"And you two?"

"One baby." Leah smiled. "We're going to see what the gender is next week. I'm hoping for a girl."

"No, no girls. Just boys." Jacob said. "I am not going through that same thing dad went through with my sisters."

"Oh?"

"I'm a werewolf. I can kill the boys who want to date my daughter." Jacob threatened.

Edward chuckled, "Same thing."

"It's astonishing that you two are able to have children." Carlisle said. "This is incredible news."

"Thank you."

"You should come over some time." I said to Leah. "We can share how miserable we are about this pregnancy." I smiled at her.

"I would love that."

* * *

After Leah and Jacob left, I went back to our room and lay down, trying to sleep. But I could feel the twins moving…a lot. It will probably be hours before I could sleep. I opened a drawer near the bed and grabbed my sketchbook. Edward doesn't know I still draw and I want to keep it that way. Whenever he isn't around, I will draw my dream or vision into the sketchbook.

Ever since Rafael's kidnapping, Edward begins to worry about what I dream about and the meaning of it. During these months, my drawings will end up the same. It's always the yellow eyes, the full moon, and the fire…the same dream since the night before we left Isle Esme. But I don't understand what they mean! It's frustrating. I want to tell somebody in this family but I know they will tell Edward in a second because of what happened last time.

Quickly, I put my sketchbook away before Edward entered the room with water in his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked me as he took me in his arms.

"I'm fine. I'm glad that Jacob and Leah found each other after everything that has happened to them." I said as my fingers barley touches his pale, cold skin arm. "They deserve to be happy."

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me.

"I just hope…that our children and Jake's children will able to be friends. You know the whole vampire and werewolf thing." I said to him.

"Let's worry about that when they get older." Edward said to me. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"I have a better idea." I said and turned my body around. "Kiss me."

"Bella –"

"It's just a kiss, Edward." I whispered, my lips leaning in closer.

He growled as his lips took me away. It was passionate and real and I really wanted to continue. But Edward pushed himself away to the wall, telling me that we have to stop there. I wanted to cry. Stupid hormones. Then, his face changed like he was in shock again. "Edward, what's wrong?"

I got off the bed and looked where he was looking and saw nothing outside in the window. But I was wrong. The dark clouds disappeared as the full moon appeared. When the full moon appeared months ago, I was fine but didn't transform and there was no pain. But now, there was another full moon and I was already bigger than last time. All of a sudden, Edward ran out of the room and I could hear yelling between Alice and him.

"Alice did you see this?" Edward yelled. "Tell me!"

"Edward, stop!" I heard Esme yell.

"Alice, tell me!"

"Edward, let her go." Jasper growled.

"Ed –" I stopped talking as I felt the pain in my body. My knees fell down to the ground as the pain was increasing endlessly and I was experiencing a dizzying surge of pain and pleasure. "Edward –" Suddenly, I felt Edward's cold hands pull my face up, staring at his beautiful eyes. But I couldn't hear what he was saying to me as I detected an undeniable rippling up my spine.

"Edward, her emotions are too strong. She's in too much pain." I heard Jasper say.

"Bella, please tell me what to do." Edward begged me.

"_Get…out_!" I said, through my clenched teeth.

I felt blood churned with heat in my veins and the smell of the earth drenched in the area.

"Edward, she's right. We have to go." Carlisle said to him.

"What?"

"Her werewolf side is controlling her and she can't concentrate with a room of vampires." Carlisle explained. "We have to leave."

"No, I won't leave my wife."

"Edward, please." I begged him as I could feel more pain coming from my thighs.

I saw Edward's face filled with sadness and I wanted to comfort him but the wolf in me wanted to do the opposite. After everyone left, the wolf in me stayed control for a while but I was trying to ignore the pain I was filling in every parts of my body that wanted to transform and kill. I felt my salty tears spilling down from my cheeks as the pain continued.

Please make it go away.

Please…are the twins alright? Can they feel the same pain as I feel?

I howled in frustration at the moon. My voice echoed about me like a curse.

**A/N: Please comment!**


	12. The Aftermath of the Full Moon

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's POV**

After Jacob and Leah left with their parents, Bella walked back upstairs to our bedroom while I went to the kitchen with my parents.

"Carlisle, what are you thinking about?" I asked him. He was hiding something.

"It's just amazing that Leah and Bella could get pregnant." He admitted.

"Well, Rebecca got pregnant." Esme reminded.

"Yes but with a vampire. Like Leah, Rebecca's eggs weren't entirely frozen. I believe it was just a miracle for Rebecca. But Bella…" Carlisle said, thinking of his own words. "I just wonder what your children will be."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if they will be full vampire or have werewolf blood in them like Bella. They aren't exactly human, son." Carlisle admitted. "I guess I'm going to figure that out once the twins are born."

"You'll figure that out later in their future. We have a lot of time. We have enough time to spend and get to know our grandchildren" Esme smiled. She handed me a glass of water. "Give this to Bella. She still needs to hydrate more. Is she doing alright?"

I sighed, "Her morning sickness is finally over but her other symptoms…I have to admit it is hard to keep up with her."

Carlisle chuckled, "That's how all fathers feel at this point of the pregnancy."

I thanked them for the talk, walked up to our bedroom, and found Bella lying on the bed. Her hands on her big bump. I put the glass on the counter and took my wife in my arms, asking her if she's alright.

"I'm fine. I'm glad that Jacob and Leah found each other after everything that has happened to him." She admitted as her fingers barley touched my cold arm. "They deserved to be happy."

I agreed with her. Both Jacob and Leah had their hearts broken by their first love but now, this time their hearts won't be as fragile anymore. "What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

"I just hope…that our children and Jake's children will able to be friends. You know the whole vampire and werewolf thing."

"Let's worry about that when they get older." I told her. She shouldn't be thinking of this yet. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"I have a better idea," She said as she turned her body around. My eyes looking at her beautiful brown eyes. "Kiss me."

Kiss her? "Bella –"

"It's just a kiss, Edward." She whispered to me, her lips leaning closer to my face.

The monster in me wanted to desperately to have her and without thinking, I kissed her. My insides were burning and this feeling of longing for her hit its peak. I wanted to talk her immediately, but I remembered what happened last time and what is between us. I couldn't harm her or the children. I grasped her shoulders and pushed myself away from her. The man and monster in me wanted to continue with the passion.

I stared at my wife and saw a light shining on her ivory skin, making her look more beautiful than ever. Wait, a light? I turned my head and my fears have returned. The full moon is out, showing its white beauty away from the dark clouds. When the full moon came months before, Bella was fine she didn't feel any pain and she didn't transform. But that was months ago, this time she was bigger and in her second trimester.

Quickly, I ran downstairs and found my family, sitting on the couch watching a Lifetime movie. Jasper turned his head, feeling my emotions.

"Edward, what's wrong?" he asked and I ignored his calm waves coming to me.

"Did you see it?" I snarled at Alice.

"See what?"

"Tonight is the night. Tonight is the full moon." I snarled at her.

"Edward, I –"

I grabbed her by the shoulders, "Alice, did you see this? Tell me!"

"Edward, stop!" Esme yelled.

I shook her shoulders, begging for an answer. "Alice, tell me!"

"Edward, let her go." Jasper growled at me, his protections of my sister coming in.

"Ed-"I heard something hard drop to the ground upstairs and thought of Bella in pain. I headed back to the room and found Bella on her knees, tears ready to spill. "Edward –"I put my hands against her warm face, telling her that everything will be alright.

"Edward, her emotions are too strong. She's in too much pain." Jasper said, getting far away, as he can from Bella.

"Bella, please tell me what to do." I begged. I can't handle her being in so much pain.

"Get…out!"

What? Why would she want me to leave? She can't handle this by herself.

"Edward, she's right. We have to go."

"What?"

"Her werewolf side is controlling her and she can't concentrate with a room of vampires." Carlisle explained. "We have to leave."

"No, I won't leave my wife."

She's in too much pain. I can't leave her.

"Edward, please." Her voice pleaded, almost like a little child.

I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder, pulling me away from my wife as she stayed in her position in agony. Then, we all left the house and stayed away from it, at least a mile away. "This isn't right. I should be there with her." I said to Carlisle.

"Edward, you know why we can't be in there. Bella needs to do this. We don't know how long she will stay pregnant for. Until then, we just have to…get use to this." Carlisle said. "Jasper, son, are you alright?"

"She's in too much pain. Bella is worrying about the babies." Jasper told us as he put his hang against the tree for support. "I don't know how long I can handle this."

Suddenly, we heard a wolf's howling like a cry. I stayed where I was, my hands turning into a fist. This isn't right. Bella…please be okay. "How long, Alice?"

"I…don't know. Her future is too blurry." Alice said. "Right now, she's trying to control the transformation."

"Edward, can you still hear her thoughts?" Esme asked me.

I concentrated but just like Bella's first day, I couldn't hear anything from her. Just silence. "Let's wait till morning. Bella would be out of her…it will be better if we just wait." Alice said to us.

"_She will be alright, Edward."_ Esme said.

"I need to go hunt. Jasper, accompany me?" I asked him.

* * *

After having a few more deer for a late night dinner, Jasper, and I arrived back home in the morning and saw my family still waiting outside in the same spot. I could hear Bella's breathing. Good, she's still alive. I looked at my parents and they nodded in permission for me to be the first one in the house. I jumped up to the window and didn't see Bella in our bed.

I began to panic as I stepped inside and my eyes looked everywhere until I heard a noise. A noise not to far away from her. I moved closer to the bed and saw Bella on the floor, naked. She huddle herself into a ball, covering her private parts, but I saw claw marks on the back of her shoulders. Was she trying to hurt herself?

Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open, "Edward."

"I'm here." I whispered and she closed her eyes again.

Quickly, I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Bella's delicate body. "Carlisle!" I cried out as I laid her gently on the bed. Instead, Alice came in and said she will put Bella in her underwear before Carlisle comes in. I left the room to give Bella some privacy and heard everyone's thoughts asking if she's alright. Carlisle waited besides me with his medical bag.

"There were claw marks on the back of her shoulders," I told him. "She was trying to hurt herself."

"Edward, Bella would never do that. This is her first time trying to fight back a transformation. She was probably trying to fight back." Carlisle said.

Alice opened the door and let us in, "She's awake."

"Edward." Bella whispered as she reopened her eyes. She was hiding herself in the covers with her underwear. Her eyes were ready to betray her with tears. "I am so sorry."

My hand took hers as I sat on the edge of the bed, "For what, love?"

"For screaming at you." She whispered.

I kissed her forehead, "You shouldn't apologize. Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know." She confessed to me. "Carlisle, I need to make sure that the babies are alright."

After Carlisle bandaged Bella's wounds on her back, he checked on the babies, hearing their heartbeat. "Everything is okay," Carlisle said to both of us. "But just to make sure, Bella I need you to stay in bed for the rest of the week and eat and drink healthy. I'm going to call Caleb and ask for him to come over."

Once Carlisle left, Bella began to cry placing her hands over her face. Why was my angel crying? I took her in my arms, trying any possible way to soothe her but somehow, I made it worse. She was crying even harder. The door opened and my siblings walked in. "Jasper?" I asked, pleading for help.

"_I can't seem to make her stop. It's as if…"_

"It's as if what?" I snarled.

"_Just let her cry, Edward. It's her hormonal emotions again."_ Jasper said instead.

"Bella –"

"Can the women in this family stay with me?" Bella squeaked in my arms.

"Of course, Bella. But may I ask why?"

"I just want a female moment, Edward." She snapped at me. Her yellow eyes appeared only for a second.

"_Edward, I believe it's best if we should leave. I'll go and get Esme."_ Jasper said.

"_Man, hormonal Bella is crazy."_ Emmett thought.

When all the women entered our bedroom, my brothers and I went downstairs where Carlisle was, talking to Caleb and surprisingly, Alexander was there. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Can't an old friend say hello?" Alex smiled. "Besides, I haven't Bella since the wedding and I was wondering how she's feeling…with her….condition."

"You told him?" I questioned Caleb.

"Alexander is Bella's godfather." Caleb explained. "Now, from what Carlisle has told me about last night, all of you are lucky that there wasn't any blood."

"Why are we lucky?"

"Because it is a sign of an almost miscarriage," Caleb explained. "How far along is she?"

"She's only been pregnant for two months but her appearance shows close fourteen weeks." Carlisle said to him.

"Will she be alright in the future? When the next full moon comes, I mean." I asked my father-in-law.

Caleb sighed as he looked at me with pain in his eyes, "I honestly do not know, and that is what I am afraid of. I'm not even sure how the twins will survive for the next one."

"Is there anything else we can do?" I asked.

"My daughter needs to be calm at all times. Stress or any pressure will not be good for her. When…was the last time she had any blood?"

"The night I got her back in my life. She is not drinking any blood."

"Edward, I believe Caleb is right. Bella's body is functioning faster than any human and I do not know if the twins are alright since she is eating just human food. Like I said before, they aren't exactly human." My father said to me.

"Just let me ask her if she's alright with this."

"How about you ask tomorrow? I don't think she'll appreciate if you ruin her 'female moment'." Jasper suggested.

"Alright, who wants to play some foosball?" Emmett asked and all I could do, was shake my head and laugh at my brother.

**A/N: Please comment and let me know what you think. **


	13. Kicking and Heartbeats RENEW

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Esme asked me as she brushed my tangled hair.

"Like shit, pardon my French." I responded back.

And it was true. I did feel like crap. It's like when you wake up having a cold and your head is dizzy, spinning everything around, and you have a weird knot in your stomach. But I wasn't sick. I have marks on the back of my shoulders and don't remember much of last night. Alice and Rosalie brought me food and drinks but only the stuff I'm allowed to eat –I have to be healthy for the twins.

"There all better." Esme said as she finished brushing my hair.

"Things will get better, Bella." Alice said.

"Did you see me getting better during the next full moon?" I asked, hopeful.

"No, not really. Your future is still blurry." Alice said. "But you'll get better once the twins are born."

"Yeah," I cheered in fake enthusiasm.

"Have you and Edward decided on any names yet?" Rosalie asked, watching me eat a piece of mango.

"No, not yet. Isn't it too early? I mean, we don't even know what the sex is."

"I know what the names are going to be." Alice sang.

"Alice, Rose was right before in the hospital. We don't know if I will have those children you saw in your vision –which by the way, you never told me about." I reminded her. "What are –were the names you saw?"

She smiled, "Nope, not going to tell you."

"Alice!"

"You and Edward will decide on the names and when you tell us what the names are going to be, Emmett is going to lose his bet."

"Why does Emmett and Jasper keeping on betting on me and the babies?" I murmured, angrily.

"Well, they shouldn't be betting at all." Esme said. "Besides, Emmett should know by now to never bet against Alice."

"But then again, her visions aren't always accurate."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Alice cried and I laughed.

"We should listen to some music so the men don't overhear our conservation." Rosalie recommended. "Any suggestions?"

"Anything's fine."

She put in a random CD and I realized it was Muse playing. I like Muse.

"Bella, are you alright?" Rosalie asked me when she saw me jolt up and my hand went straight to my stomach.

"I think so…" I said unsure. "Rosalie, go back to the song."

Rosalie grabbed the album and read the track number, "Supermassive Black Hole." She read. "Do you like this song?"

"I think…the twins like it." I said, still unsure.

"What?"

I grabbed Esme's hand and pressed it against my stomach. "The babies are kicking."

"Oh my," Esme gasped.

"Alice, Rosalie." I gestured for them to do the same thing and both of them jumped feeling the kick as well.

"I don't believe it." Rosalie breathed.

"Ah, this is so amazing!" Alice squealed.

Esme chuckled, "They are just like their father. Music is becoming their passion." X

I smiled at the thought of a little boy playing piano with his father. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He's downstairs with the rest of the guys."

"Can one of you get him please? I don't want him missing this." I said as I placed my hand on my big bump.

Rosalie went to get Edward while Alice and Esme began talking about how they should make a baby book for the twins, making each day what they were doing. I wasn't really listening because I focusing on the twins. I wondered if one of them is kicking or is just both of them. Edward came back to our room and Esme and Alice left to give us some privacy.

"Give me your hand," I ordered as I took his cold hand and placed it against the bump as another song by Muse played.

Edward's eyes lifted up and stared at me with disbelief. "Is that…?"

"They're kicking," I smiled. "They love the sound of the music playing just as much as you do."

"I don't believe it. Of all my years…this is incredible."

"Easy for you to say, I feel like they're kicking my guts." I said, groaning at bit.

"How about I change the sound to a calmer music and you sleep." Edward suggested. "You had a lot of excitement last night."

"Stay with me?"

"Always," Edward promised and put on Debussy.

And for a few minutes, I soon feel asleep at the beautiful sound.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, are you alright?" Jasper asked me.

"Your wife is thinking about baby's clothes." I said to him. "And now, teenage clothes. Does she honestly believe I would let my daughter –if I have daughter, wear a tube top?"

Jasper laughed, "What do you expect? It's Alice. If you do have a daughter and she's anything like Bella, Alice would have to force her to wear it."

I cringed, "Please don't think about that. For now, I want to think of the babies as babies."

Alexander chuckled, "I remember someone saying that once about their child." He said looking at Caleb.

"Only because your aunt and Rebecca couldn't wait to dress Bella." Caleb growled. "I believe I threatened Linda at one point."

"Edward," I turned around and saw Rosalie standing near the stairwell.

"Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked my sister.

She smiled –it was a happy smile, it was rare to see a smile like that coming from her. "Bella wants to show something."

"Alright, Edward!" Emmett laughed.

Rosalie super-speed to Emmett and hit him in the back of the head. "Not something like that, you pervert. It's about the twins."

"Are they alright?"

"Yes, of course they are. But go upstairs. Your wife is waiting for you."

Your wife…I smiled at the sound of that coming from someone else other than me. I quickly went upstairs as Alice and Esme walked out of the room, giving me genuine smiles. Bella sat up on the bed, wearing a nightgown Alice gave her. She still looked beautiful even if she is big and pregnant.

"Give me your hand," She demanded and took it.

I felt something inside her stomach, almost like butterflies flying around. But it was a hard and…I looked up at Bella's brown eyes as she smiled at me. "Is that…"

"They're kicking. They love the sound of the music playing as much as you do." Bella explained with a smile on her face.

"I don't believe it. Of all my years…this is incredible."

I was feeling my children's first kick.

"Easy for you say, I feel like they're kicking my guts." Bella groaned, adjusting her position.

"How about I change the sound to a calmer music and you sleep. You had a lot of excitement last night."

"Stay with me?"

"Always," I promised and changed it to "Clair de Lune."

A couple of minutes later, Bella fell asleep in my arms as I put my hand against the bump, waiting to feel another kick. But only one came from the right side. Could it be possible that the twins already have different personalities? I chuckled at the thought of my children being twins but be so different. But instead of getting a kick, I felt something else.

It was the heartbeats. I could feel the twins' heartbeats!

"Edward, if you want the babies to kick you can try talking to them." Carlisle said and I realized he and Esme were standing in the doorway.

"What do I say?"

"You can talk about anything. The babies will get use to the sound of your voice and it will be familiar to them." Esme announced to me.

"I can feel their heartbeats." I whispered. "This is amazing."

"We'll be downstairs if you need us." Carlisle said and closed the door behind them.

"Um, hello. I'm your father and in case you don't know, my name is Edward." I began and realized how ridiculous this was. Can they really hear me? "I met your mother during our junior year and the first day she came to Forks." And I began the story of how I met Bella and how her scent was excoriating and delicious but then, I went to how I fell in love with Bella each day whenever we talk.

"I've waited for your mother for almost a century and couldn't believe that she wasn't frightened for what I was –for what my family was." I said. "But I guess it proved something, your mother loves me no matter what I am. And I will always her for what she is, human or not. Hopefully, one day both of you will understand the same love we have."

I held my breath when I felt both kicks. They can hear me!

"Ow," Bella whispered and fluttered her eyes open. "That hurts."

I chuckled, "Sorry, love. I was having conservation with the twins."

"I know I heard you." She smiled at me. "But I would appreciate if you rather feel the heartbeat than the kicks? I don't think I can stand it while I'm sleeping."

"Of course, love." I said and continued enjoying the life I was hearing from my own ears.

**A/N: Please comment and let me know what you think. I'm trying to make everyone in the family enjoy the time with Bella while she's pregnant because you know, they've never been around pregnant women and know what's happening. Well, besides Carlisle. **


	14. Hunger for Blood

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep but then, I heard Edward's voice in a distance in my sleep. And realize that he was actually speaking to our babies. My eyes stayed closed as his voice tells our children about the day we met and how it was hard for him to be with me each day because of my scent and blood. But then, he went on about our little conservations we use to have when he asked twenty questions each day.

"I've waited for your mother for almost a century and couldn't believe that she wasn't frightened for what I was –for what my family was." Edward said. "But I guess it proved something, your mother loves me no matter what I am. And I will always her for what she is, human or not. Hopefully, one day both of you will understand the same love we have."

And I hope so too. I hope they will have a chance to experience the same love. But then, I felt both kicks hit me abruptly. I guess it was an answer to their father. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's dazzling smile above me when I told him that the twins were hurting me. "Sorry, love. I was having a conservation with the twins." He said to me.

"Oh, I know. I heard you. But I would appreciate if you rather feel the heartbeat than the kicks? I don't think I can stand it while I'm sleeping." I told him honestly. I don't know how pregnant women deal with this.

"Of course, love." Edward said to me as he hummed me my lullaby until I feel asleep.

_I ran as I had never run before, legs and arms pumping as I charged through the dark forest, passing the prying eyes of animals hiding. I skid down a hill like it was my own personal surfboard until my feet stopped when I reached a small river. "Bella…" A voice called out from the darkness and lifted my head to see her. _

_Rebecca stepped out of the darkness and showed me her beauty. She was as beautiful as the last time I saw her. She was wearing the same turquoise dress that went well with her honey skin and her long, brown hair passed her shoulders. Her black eyes filled with happiness when she saw me. But the river was between me and my mother. _

"_You are with a child," She said to me. "Or should I say children?" _

"_How…?"_

_Rebecca chuckled, "I am your mother, Isabella. Oh, look how you've grown. So beautiful and happy. Newlywed life is getting to you, isn't it? But I see that it comes with a price." _

"_A big one," I said. "I missed you." _

"_And I missed you." _

_Suddenly, a cry from her side of the forest took my attention. It sounded like a child's cry. I tried to go over there but as my foot touches the river, it would be electrocuted. Then, I saw it again. The red and orange flames. There were everywhere on her side of the woods. "Fire!" I cried. "There's fire right behind you!" But she didn't move. Rebecca just let the flames consume her as I saw more figures standing behind her. _

_I saw two pairs of yellow eyes in the flames._

My eyes shot open when I heard Emmett's booming laughter coming from downstairs. I looked at the clock and saw it was only twelve-thirty. At least, I beat my record from a couple of hours. Slowly, I got off the bed and walked down the cold stairs. I didn't care if I was barefoot; my entire body was burning with heat. It reminded me of Isle Esme. But the coldness and hotness was yet another pregnancy symptom.

"Bella, what are you doing up?" Esme gasped when she noticed my presence. "You should be resting."

"But that's all I've been doing for the past two months." I reminded her. "I need to do something. Please let me do something."

Esme chuckled at my whining. "Alright, Bella. Do you want to cook something?"

"Yes, I do. I think the twins are ruining my appetite because all I want is chocolate or something…sweet." I said and went to the kitchen.

After finishing with the cake, I began to eat it but the second I chewed –I ran straight to the sink. "Bella?" Esme's voice called worried. I said nothing but drink some orange juice but that didn't help because I was back at the sink again. "Bella, are you alright?" Esme asked as she stepped in. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"It tastes…like dirt." I said, after washing the taste out of my mouth. "Everything tastes like dirt."

"Come to the living room. I'll clean this up and call Carlisle."

"Where's Edward?"

"He and Alice went to visit Caleb and Alexander."

"Why are they visiting them?"

"Edward wants to know more –wants to know what will happen to you further more in the pregnancy."

"And asking my father is the best person to look for answers? The same one that told Edward what happened to Rebecca during her almost transformations." I questioned.

"Yes, I know." Esme said, agreeing with me that it's a bad idea. "Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper will keep you company."

"Bella, are you alright?" Rosalie asked me as she helped me sit down.

"Anything I put in my mouth…it's like it turns to dusts." I explained. "But I don't understand. I am so hungry and I can feel that the twins are too."

"Carlisle is on his way, Bella." Esme called out.

"Oka –ow!" I cried as my hand went immediately to my stomach.

"Bella?"

I looked up and saw Jasper's face in pain. He can feel the same pain I was in right now. What's happening to me? What's happening to my children?

"Esme, call Carlisle again." Jasper gasped as if he was holding his breathe. "Bella …the twins…are hungry."

"Hungry? Then they can eat human food." Rosalie snapped.

"Not that hungry! Blood –she needs blood!" Jasper roared. "I can feel the ambitious hunger coming from them."

"Ow!" I cried.

"And it's hurting you, Bella." Jasper finished with sadness in his eyes.

"Then, bring me some animal to drink. I won't drink human blood." I cried as the pain returned. It was as if the twins were kicking me on purpose because they wanted blood as much as I do right now. My mouth was becoming watery. "Give me a squirrel, a lion, a bear –I don't care. I can't take this!"

"Edward and Alice are on their way," Esme said.

"I'll go find…something for you to eat." Jasper said and ran away. I wouldn't blame him. I would run away from the hunger for blood in a second if I had Jasper's power.

"Bella!" Edward's voice cried out from the garage.

"Edward!" I yelled back and immediately, he was by my side.

"Tell me what to do." His eyes pleading.

"I need blood–the twins need blood."

"Jasper went outside to get Bella something." Rosalie told Edward.

"Alice, do you see anything that could help us?" Edward asked her.

Alice closed her eyes, concentrating on my future. I grabbed Edward's hand and gripped it like the night of the full moon came. "Everything is going to be alright." Edward said, trying to soothe me. But it wasn't helping me. It was annoying me. "Alice, got anything?" He asked.

"I saw Bella's mouth covered with blood but I didn't see what she was drinking." Alice confessed. "Your future is still blurry to me."

Jasper finally came in with a squirrel in his hand. I can't believe he actually took a squirrel here. I laughed seeing him holding its tale. "Do you think this would help?" Jasper asked.

"It will do." I said as I took the squirrel but Edward stopped me from taking a sip.

"Bella, this is crazy. A squirrel will not due."

"Edward, I feel like crap and right now, I don't know who's hungry for blood: me or the twins? I need this!" I yelled. "I can't…handle it."

"Bella, a squirrel won't help." Carlisle said as he came through the door with his medical bag and threw me a bag of blood. It was from the blood bank. "This is the rarest blood I could find. Edward, son, I know you don't want Bella to drink any human blood but the last time she fed, it was on a vampire."

"I think I'll take chances with the squirrel, Carlisle." I told him. "Carlisle –"

"Bella, it will help." He said as he handed me the bag.

"I'll be…out." Jasper said as Alice went with him outside.

"Bella, this is insane." Edward said to me.

I looked up at him then back down at the blood bag lying in my hands. "If you have a better idea, then I'm all ears."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I stared at Bella as she held the squirrel with one hand and in another was the bag of human blood. This was completely getting out of control. Before Jasper and Alice left the house, my brother warned me that it wasn't just the twins; it was also Bella that was hunger for blood. I keep forgetting that she also has a vampire side to her. But she hasn't drunk blood since the night Rafael gave her back to me. And she drank vampire blood, not human, not animal –vampire.

"Bella, this is insane." I repeated. "What if you want human blood again?"

"I will control my urges –you will teach me. But right now, I have to do this for our children."

Our children.

Our children are the reasons that are making my Bella drink something that our family decided not to drink.

"Bella –"

"If you don't want to look then leave." She growled.

"I'm staying."

"Fine." She said as she put her mouth on the straw and began drinking the blood.

I held my breath so I don't have to smell the scent and knew my family was doing to same thing. As Bella was drinking, I saw her yellow eyes appear telling me –reminding that she isn't human. Finally, she finished with the blood and Esme quickly threw it away from the house –miles away from the house.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Rosalie asked.

She opened her eyes, the yellow still in contact. "Never been better."

"When do you think her eyes will change back?" Emmett asked.

"Probably a couple of hours," I guessed.

"I feel sleepy." Bella said.

"I'll take you back upstairs."

"But I don't want to sleep. I never want to sleep."

"Bella –"

"I don't want anymore of those nightmares. Those repulsive and vivid nightmares."

"Bella, what are they about?" Carlisle asked.

"I always see them. I always see the fire." Bella said as sleepiness took over.

"Bella, I need you to be awake. What else do you see? What else do you remember in your dreams?"

"Rebecca and those two children."

"_Do you know what she's talking about, son?"_ Carlisle asked me.

I shook my head.

"I saw the fire take everyone I ever care about to the ashes." Bella whispered as her salty tears spilled. "I've been seeing that for months now…I don't want to be alone."

"Bella?" I shook her but she was already fast asleep. "Carlisle, what should we do?"

"We need to find her sketchbook." He said. "With or without Bella's permission."

**A/N: Please comment and let me know what you think!**


	15. Sketchbook of the Future

**Chapter 14**

**Edward's POV**

"I saw the fire take everyone I ever care about to the ashes." Bella whispered as her salty tears spilled. "I've been seeing that for months now…I don't want to be alone."

"Bella?" I shook her but she was already fast asleep. "Carlisle, what should we do?"

"We need to find her sketchbook." He said. "With or without Bella's permission."

"Carlisle, you can't go through Bella's personal things." Esme said to him.

"Esme, we have to figure out what she's been dreaming about. Alice can't see Bella and the twins' future yet and maybe, Bella's dreams will give us the answers we need." Carlisle told her. "I don't like this as much as you do but we have no choice."

I took Bella in my arms and carried her to out bedroom and carefully, put her under the sheets and kissing her on the forehead. Carlisle began searching through the closet and I began with the drawers. But then, there was one drawer that was locked. Bella actually locked something away from me. I opened the drawer easily with my strength and there it was her sketchbook. I took out the black notebook and flipped through the pages, some were colored, and others weren't.

"We better show this to the rest of the family," Carlisle said to me.

Slowly, I closed the door and stared at sleeping beauty in our bed hoping she will forgive me for this. I handed Alice the sketchbook, "Do any of those images look familiar?" I asked her.

"Yes, they do." Alice began. "Edward…most of them is half drawn meaning Bella probably couldn't remember the rest of her dream or vision. But some –yellow eyes and full moon. I saw them before…before you and Bella came home. That was probably the last vision I had that I could completely see."

Alice handed me back the sketchbook as I ran through the pages. They were the same: full moon, yellow eyes, a cabin in flames, and –I stopped at one image to see wolves around two figures. There was something about this image; I remember seeing it in one of Alice's visions a couple of months ago. I handed the sketchbook back at Alice, "Look familiar to you?" I asked her.

Alice gasped as she touched the drawing. _"I remember this."_

"I believe Bella's visions are getting further into the future," Alice said. "I think these are the twins."

"What?" Emmett asked. "How is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure." Carlisle replied.

"Look, right there she couldn't finish the two figures body but she did color the eyes." Alice said. "There are the emerald green eyes and there are the brown eyes."

"The twins?" Rosalie questioned.

"A boy and a girl!" Alice squealed.

"We don't know if it will be a boy and a girl, Alice." I said.

"I'm willing to make a bet." Emmett announced. "OW! Alice, what the hell was that for?"

"When will you ever learn? Don't bet against Alice." Jasper laughed, shaking his head.

I flipped to the next page and I froze in my spot. Bella was laying peacefully, her dark hair spread around like a chocolate pool. White pedals of roses on her beautiful hair and in her hands, is the necklace Rebecca given to her when she was a baby. I looked closer to the picture and saw what Bella was laying in. She was in a half-open coffin.

No, this can't be true.

"Carlisle…"

I could hear my family's voices inside and outside my head and I wanted to shut down. Turn everything off so I can have a moment of peace and try to think. But I couldn't. I stared at image my wife drew. Why did she draw this? What is the meaning of this?

"She's immortal…she can not die." I said.

"Edward –"

"She _**can't**_ die!" I roared at my father.

"Edward, you need to calm down or else, you'll wake Bella up." Esme reminded me.

"It won't come true." I said.

"Edward –"

"She's immortal, Carlisle. She can not die."

"And she won't."

"Then what is this?" I yelled, pointing to the drawing. "What is the meaning of this? Why did she…? Why isn't she telling me about this?"

"The way you will react." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie," My father began.

"What, I'm telling the truth. Edward, you overacted to everything about Bella just like what happened to James and Victoria." My sister reminded me. "Maybe she was going to tell you but later."

"Edward?" Bella's voice called out from upstairs.

Carlisle closed the notebook and handed it to him. "Rosalie is right. Bella will tell you when the time is right."

"If I get any visions of Bella or the twins, I'll let you know." Alice said.

"She can't know we went through this." I said aloud, knowing that my family was thinking the same thing.

"Edward," Bella called.

"Go my son. Your wife is calling for you." Carlisle said.

Quickly, I went back to our bedroom, found Bella sleep talking once again, put the sketchbook back in her drawer, and closed it. I lay besides her, my hand clutched her cheek, staring at her beautiful sleeping form. This wasn't right. Married couples don't hide anything from each other –no secrets. Why Bella? Why are you not telling me what you see in your sleep? Is it that horrible?

"Why can't you tell me the truth, Bella?" I whispered aloud.

She moved closer to my touch and breathed, "Edward…I love you."

I stroked her cheek gently and kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you too."

But I couldn't help but question this: what will become of us?

**A/N: Please comment and let me know what you think. **


	16. Consequence for Blood

**Chapter 15**

**Edward's POV**

"Why can't you tell me the truth, Bella?" I whispered aloud.

She moved closer to my touch and breathed, "Edward…I love you."

I stroked her cheek gently and kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you too."

But I couldn't help but question this: what will become of us?

The next morning, Bella woke up early around eight o'clock which surprised me but what surprise me even more was that there was still a hint of yellow in her brown eyes. "Morning," She said, smiling and gave me a passionate kiss. It took a lot of strength to pull Bella away from me. Her hormones are controlling her again. Damn it! Can't she see that I can't have her until the twins are born?

"Morning to you too." I smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic. Amazing." She said, smiling.

Is she saying this because she drank human blood? I hope not.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her and she nodded. "What do you want to eat?"

"I'm craving for…scramble eggs and toast and a turkey sandwich, and…chocolate." Bella giggled. "The twins are really messing my cravings up."

I kissed the top of her forehead, "I'll be back soon."

I walked down to the kitchen and found Carlisle and Esme already inside. I gathered the supplies for the breakfast for Bella and got the chocolate out. My parents stared at me in disbelief. "Bella's cravings are back," I told them with a smile on my face. As long as she doesn't drink blood, I don't care how much she eats.

Esme chuckled, "Need any help?"

"Yes, please. She wants a turkey sandwich, eggs, toast, and chocolate." I told her. "Do we have any chocolate?"

"Yes, we do." Esme said. "You make her the eggs and toast. I'll do the sandwich and chocolate."

"Anything happened while she slept?" Carlisle asked me.

"Nothing happened and I mean it. She hasn't said one word in her sleep. But when I talked to the twins, nothing happened. There was no kicking." I explained.

Carlisle nodded his head as he listened to me. "It seems that both Bella and the twins were getting use to the human blood in their system or in this case, Bella's wombs. Hopefully, she won't need anymore human blood."

"I couldn't agree more." I said to my father.

"Good morning!" Alice yelled, dancing through the kitchen with Jasper not far behind her and Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper was smiling, probably because of Alice's mood.

"Why are you so happy, Alice?" Esme asked, amused.

"I had a vision –of Leah and Jacob." Alice said, looking at me. "Sorry not Bella or the twins."

"That's alright. What did you see?"

"I know the sex of their baby and I saw him grown up!" Alice squealed.

"It's going to be a boy!" Esme gasped.

"_Unbelievable! Even the mutt's wife can get pregnant and have a son."_ Rosalie growled.

I rolled my eyes, there's the Rose I know and missed.

Alice squealed once again. "And I know for the fact that he and the twins will be great friends."

"That's good news. You should probably tell Bella. It would ease her mind a bit." I told her.

"Do Jacob and Leah know that they are expecting a boy?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep, they found out yesterday." Alice yelled as she and Jasper left the room.

"_Well, that's a relief."_ Esme thought.

"Why is that a relief?" I asked her aloud.

"Well, because of the treaty I don't want my grandchildren having to fight with Jacob's children in the future." Esme explained.

"You know what will be funny?" Emmett asked. "If you do have a daughter, Edward maybe Jake's son will imprint on her, and we all be one big happy family!"

I stared at my brother in disbelief. He has to be kidding.

"If I do have a daughter, I will not allow her to date or marry a mutt."

"Geez, your kids aren't born yet and you're already overprotective of them." Emmett murmured.

"Rose, do you mind?" I asked her, as I flipped the eggs on the pot.

"OW! Rose, what the hell?" Emmett yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you." I said, smiling at my sister.

Rosalie smiled back, "No problem."

Soon, Bella's breakfast was done and I carried the plates onto a tray upstairs. Alice sat next to Bella on the bed while Jasper kept his distance. I could tell he was still having problems with last night. "Your breakfast, my wife." I said as I put the tray over her lap.

"Thank you, my husband." Bella giggled before kissing me quickly on the lips.

"_Edward, can we talk?"_ Jasper asked me.

"We'll leave you two ladies with your…chit-chat." Jasper said as I followed him outside to the balcony.

"What's wrong, Jasper?"

"Last night, when Alice and I –"

"Jasper, I don't want to hear this. It's bad enough that I have to hear and see Emmett's thoughts."

"It's not that!" Jasper snapped at me. "I wasn't ambitious."

"What do you mean?"

"Alice and I, we were probably a mile away from the house but we could smell the scent of human blood. I wasn't hungry for the blood. I felt this…power helping me control my thirst." Jasper explained to me. He quickly looked at our wives and then, back at me. "Edward, I'm starting to believe that your children are already developing supernatural abilities."

"But that's impossible," I said to my brother. "Maybe you were controlling your own thirst."

"Edward, I'm empathy. I can sense everything. Is Carlisle still here?" Jasper asked me.

Alice opened the door and popped her head out. "Alexander and Caleb are here."

"Why is he here again?"

Jasper raised his eyebrow, "You already hate your father-in-law?"

"No, of course not. It's Alexander."

Jasper chuckled, "Edward, you and Bella are happily married and Alex knows that. Why are you being so invidious?"

"I'm not jealous."

Jasper laughed again…at me. "Edward, he doesn't see Bella that way. Trust me. He's her godfather and he thinks of like a little sister."

"Really?"

"I'm empathy, remember?" Jasper smiled. "But you really have to stop being protective and controlling. First, Mike Newton then Jacob Black, and now Alexander. Bella is married to you and having your children. I think that already proves who she's staying with."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

As Jasper and I went back inside, Caleb and Alexander came in. "How are you feeling Bella?" Caleb asked her.

"Great actually."

"_Edward, can I speak to you in Carlisle's office?"_ Alexander asked me.

"I'll be right back." I said to Bella and walked with Alex to my father's office. Carlisle was already there with Jonathon.

Jonathon is a werewolf and older brother of Bella's biological mother, Rebecca. He still resets me because of being what I am and how I remind him of Caleb. But I could tell that he and Caleb were still working on some terms now for one thing –for one person and that was Bella.

"You made my niece drink human blood?" Jonathon screamed at me.

"Edward didn't force Bella to do anything." Carlisle said. "I told Bella that she had a better chance drinking human blood than a squirrel's."

"You were going to make her drink from a squirrel?" Alex said, raising his eyebrow at me.

"It was Jasper's idea," I said. "I told Bella that she didn't have to do it. But there was no other choice."

"The squirrel was the choice!" Jonathon yelled.

"It was either human blood or vampire blood." Carlisle said.

"Vampire blood would've been better." Jonathon said.

"I was thinking of Bella's children. They aren't human." Carlisle reminded. "They have little human blood in them because of her werewolf part but, they also have vampire in them. More vampires because of Edward. If Bella hadn't feed on blood at all, she would've died and those babies as well."

"Jonathon, we still haven't broken the treaty." I told him.

"What will happen if Bella does drink vampire blood?" Alexander asked. "From what Caleb told me, Bella lived and hasn't drunk any blood since that night. What will happen to her and the twins?"

"I'm not sure but I don't feel comfortable for using my grandchildren as experiments." Carlisle said.

"Of course I know that, Carlisle. But if it makes Bella and the twins stronger then they won't need any human blood."

"But what will happen once they're born?" Jonathon asked. "Will they even control their urges around humans as they grow older?"

"Yes they will." We all turned around and saw Bella near the door with Jasper and Alice by her side.

"Sorry, Edward but she insisted." Alice apologized.

"Bella –"

"For some reason, I knew where you were and what you were talking about." Bella said to me. "Our children can control themselves. They're surrounded by a room of vampires. I trust my children."

I sighed, our children weren't even born yet, and already, there's an argument of their future.

"Hello to you too, Bella." Jonathon added.

"I'm sorry Jonathon." Bella chuckled as she tried to hug him.

"You're big!"

"Gee, thanks. I promise I won't drink any human blood unless it is necessary." Bella said to her uncle. "Please, trust me on this."

"Bella, I do trust you. It's just –"

"You don't want my children to become monsters like me." Bella finished for him and everything was silent.

**A/N: Please comment and let me know what you think! I can't believe I finished this chapter in one hour! **


	17. Emotional Argument

**Chapter 16**

**Bella's POV**

"Gee, thanks. I promise I won't drink any human blood unless it is necessary." I said to my uncle. "Please, trust me on this."

"Bella, I do trust you. It's just –"

"You don't want my children to become monsters like me." I snapped and the room became silent as I stared at my uncle.

"Bella, you're not a monster."

"But you thought I was one before I was even born!" I screamed at me and put both of my hands on my stomach. "My children are different and will be different from your high standards of them. I don't believe they will be monsters."

"Of course they won't be, love." Edward said, taking my hand. "But we have to be honest with ourselves. Our children aren't normal."

"Who's normal? What is normal?" I asked everyone as I pulled myself away from Edward. "And I know that our children aren't human either but I am also not human. Even though they aren't, they will be one."

"And how do you intend on doing that?" Alexander asked me as he crossed his arms. He was questioning me, testing me, and answering questions that I dreaded. "Like you said before, they are surrounded by a house filled with vampires. What if one day, the twins have a party or a sleepover? What will you do then?"

"We'll figure something out." Edward replied, "They deserve a normal life –as normal as it gets."

"And the werewolves?" Alexander asked.

"What about us werewolves?" Jonathon growled at Alex.

"Will the twins befriend them or fight them?"

I turned to look at Alice for an answer. When she told me that Jacob and Leah were expecting a son, I was thrilled but I was overjoyed when she told me that he and the twins would be friends, not enemies.

"I saw in my vision that the twins will befriend The Black family but I do not know about the other werewolves."

"That's good enough for me." Jonathon said.

"And of the Volutri?"

I stiffen, remembering my dream of the two teenagers surrounded by the red guards. "He's right. Should we tell the Volutri?" I asked Carlisle.

"I do not know. It is better to tell them than finding out by another vampire." He mumbled. "Let's not worry about Aro and his guards until the twins are born. I don't know what he would to you Bella if you are still in the state you are in."

"He'll take my babies away." I said aloud. "He will take them from me and Edward if they contain abilities like us."

"Not if we can help it." Jasper snarled, holding Alice by his side.

No, not another war! I couldn't handle it when Victoria's newborn army came and nearly killed Jacob.

"No, no more fighting." I said and gasped when I felt more kicking.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine. The twins…are kicking again." I said to Edward.

"At least, we know they're alright." Carlisle said. "But Bella, you shouldn't worry about things like this in your condition."

"And what condition am I in, Carlisle?" I asked folding my arms once I felt the kicking had stopped.

He smiled a little at my position. "Bella, as far I know, the twins could be born next month, but around this time, you should bed resting."

"Carlisle is right."

"But –"

"No, buts Mrs. Cullen." Edward smiled at me but I felt a little irritated that he was treating me like a child.

"I'm not resting! I need to do something else that doesn't end me back on that bed. I'll cook, I'll clean, I'll do anything!"

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the office, "Bella, you need rest."

"Edward, let me go." I growled, my anger growing.

"Bella –"He stopped as he glanced at Jasper as if he was reading his brother's thoughts. "Bella, please don't angry with me."

"I'm…" Wait, why am I angry at Edward? I shouldn't be upset that they wanted to take care of me. I shouldn't be upset if I had to go to bed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's probably another hormonal thing." Alex shrugged. "You're fine."

I closed my eyes for a second wanting to feel relax and calm, not angry then, I felt a wave of calmness wash all over my body. "Thanks Jasper."

"For what?" He asked me.

"You just used your power on me." I said to him. "I feel calm."

"Bella, that wasn't my doing." Jasper said to me and then, looked at Edward.

"What? What's going on?" I asked, looking at the both of them. Alice had the same look as me –confusion.

"Jasper has this theory that the twins or maybe one of them has the same ability as him." Edward explained to him. "This theory began two months ago and now…"

"Do you honestly believe that I have empathy in my stomach?" I asked Jasper.

He nodded, "Yes I do."

I couldn't believe it. My babies have a power just like their uncle. Then, that must mean that they're controlling my emotions. For the past few months, my emotions going haywire were because of them. Well, that's new for pregnancy. "I am so sorry." I repeated. "I feel so…emotionally stupid."

Edward chuckled as he kissed my forehead. His cold lips…"It's alright, love. But I still think you need rest."

"Carlisle, how long do you expect me to be in bed rest?"

"Not long. Let's just see how you're doing for the next couple of days and then, I will tell you of the results."

"Why do I feel like an experiment?" I mumbled.

"Come on, Mrs. Cullen." I yelped when I was in Edward's arms. "Let's get you back to bed."

**A/N: So what do you think? Comment and let me know :)**


	18. Brother and Sister Rivalry

**Chapter 17**

**Edward's POV**

A month has past and Carlisle finally allowed Bella out of her bed resting days. Since then, I would take walks with Bella in our meadow and just there for hours reading or reading aloud to our children. We would read different books like _Romeo and Juliet_ or _Of Mice and Men_, but whenever Bella falls asleep in the meadow, I would hum something or put headphones on Bella's stomach, so they can hear music. Any kind of music that Bella and I liked.

Bella slept in my arms in the meadow as the sun shined in upon us. The headphones still on her stomach as I changed the music to Debussy. I smile at the thought of a son-playing piano just like me. Esme would be happy for that to come true, another musical talent in the family. My finger reached to touch Bella's smooth skin as it felt like silk on my finger.

Some days, Rosalie would be with Bella every second of the day, helping Bella and the babies. She would do anything for my wife. But it became harder each day when Rosalie wouldn't allow me or anybody else to be alone with Bella. Didn't my sister understand that Bella was my wife? She's mine. Whenever she was with her, her thoughts were always around the babies, thinking of them on how she should take care of them and teach them about cars.

Didn't Rosalie see that Bella was in pain? Can't she see that the twins may not survive? But no, she didn't want to talk about that. She didn't want to think about it. I would talk to Emmett to calm his wife down but of course, what Rose wants, is what Rose gets. I believed that Rose hardly cared for my wife, which caused our relationship to distance and hatred.

It would get worse for Bella as the pain and throwing up came back as she continued eating human food. Carlisle believes she isn't eating enough or she's eating too much. But I knew what the problem was: the twins were no longer hungry for food, they wanted blood. I didn't want my Bella to drink any more blood, her drinking the human blood was enough? The twins were now craving for it everyday.

"Edward," Bella breathed as she moved her head closer to my chest.

The days in our meadow were the days I could be alone with my wife. Jasper and Alice would distract Rosalie so they could allow me to sneak Bella out of the house. Bella would laugh saying that I was afraid of Rosalie. In all honesty, I think was because of her temper and selfishness. But it would be worth it when I can spend the evening with my wife.

I didn't mind if Alice and Jasper were with us because for some reason, I was now at ease with my siblings. Mostly because they support us and truly cared not only for the twins but also Bella's life. Alice loved it when Bella would ask her to go and get something from the store. Bella would give Alice or Esme a list of baby safeties, the latest models that she saw online or in magazines that was available in Port Angeles.

Overtime, I saw Jasper becoming easier around Bella and being more happy and calm when he's with us. I think that since we have empathy child, it causes Jasper to become more in control with himself and his thirst. It was strange that Bella was not only getting closer to Rosalie but also with Jasper. And I was glad for that. But then I saw that it was hard for Jasper to see Alice in constant pain whenever Bella was in pain. Japer grew irritated when Alice would constantly look into Bella's future, but would see as usually, nothing but blurs.

"Edward," Bella breathed again adding a smile on her lips. Carefully, I kissed those smiling lips and touched them, feeling them against the tip of my fingers.

"I love you." I whispered as my lips kissed her forehead, then her nose.

The monster in me wanted more but I had to fight it. And the fighting became harder each day. I looked out, the sun hiding behind the trees as a part of my body hid in the shade and the other shining under the sunlight. I still don't see what is so beautiful of my skin under the sunlight to Bella. This is the skin of a killer. I hated the way my skin glowed at night and sparkled during the sunny days. And I always will be one but never be one with my wife and children.

"Edward," I looked down when Bella said my name but she wasn't smiling. She was frowning like she was confused. "No…Edward."

"Bella, love?" She was having a nightmare. "Bella, wake up." Her breathing soon changed quickly and her heart was beating fast.

"Edward, run please run! Alice…"

"Bella, wake up please." I begged as I shake her shoulders gently.

Bella's eyes shot open but I jumped when I saw that it was her yellow eyes. Slowly, they disappeared and I saw her brown eyes again.

"Edward?" She whimpered and put her arms around my neck. "You're here. You're okay."

"I'm fine, love. I'm right here." I said, soothing her back. "I'm right here."

She wiped away her fallen tears as she pulled away from me. "Can we go home?"

"Are you sure?" I asked her. She loved spending time with me in the meadow.

"Um, yeah. I want to see the clothing Alice got for the twins."

"We still don't know the gender." I mumbled.

"Carlisle said he will tell us tomorrow night at the hospital. Are you little bit excited to know the gender?" She asked me as I helped her stand up. I took the books and music in a bag and put it around my shoulder as I grabbed Bella's hand.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter to me." I confessed. "As long as they are healthy, I am thrilled to be father."

Bella smiled, "Good answer, Mr. Cullen."

"So you would like a boy and a girl?" I asked as I lifted her up over a broken tree branch and put her back down.

"Yes, I do. Mostly because they will be completely different and I don't have to worry or wish that I had a son or daughter." Bella told me. "I'm fine with just one girl and one boy."

"Good because I don't think I want to see you in anymore pain, love."

"Edward, the pain is worth it. It's worth it for the birth of our children." Bella said to me. "It's worth it just to see their faces."

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket and as I pulled it out, I sighed it was Rosalie again. I handed the phone to Bella. "She's been calling for hours."

"Hello, Rosalie. Hi…yes, we're just leaving right now. I'm fine….yes…okay." Bella handed me the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

"Do I have to?" I asked her.

"She's your sister and the aunt of our children."

I growled and took the phone. "What, Rosalie?"

"_You've been gone for hours!"_ Rosalie screeched. "_How selfish can you be?" _

I rolled my eyes, "Rosalie, can you wait for a minute? Bella, I'm going to carry."

"Why?"

"Because your sister in law wants you to be home as soon as possible." I mumbled and pulled Bella in my arms and quickly, ran to my Volvo.

As Bella sat in the passenger seat, I closed the door and put the phone back in my ear. "Bella is in the car right now, Rosalie as we speak."

"_Don't mock me, brother! She has a condition and –"_

"You don't think I know that! She is my wife and the mother of my children. I should be allowed to be with her, Rosalie." I yelled back. "You spend way too much with Bella and hardly allow anyone else to be with her. The only person I know who is selfish is _**you**_!" I roared and hang up on her.

It took me a while to get back in the car so I could control my anger and frustration. I didn't want Bella to see me like this. "Edward, you shouldn't be too hard on Rosalie." Bella said to me as I turned on the engine.

"Bella, I am only speaking the truth to her. She doesn't care about anyone else besides Emmett, you, and the twins. She doesn't see how it's hurting our family." I explained. "Caleb and Alexander want to spend with you as well but it gets harder. Rosalie won't even allow your biological father to see you."

"I'm sorry but I just can't wait for the twins to be born."

Bella chuckled as she put her hand under my chin. "I'll take to Rosalie and put down some ground rules."

"No, don't. She'll think of it as my doing. And I don't want to fight her or Emmett."

"Then, maybe I should talk to Emmett." Bella suggested. "She'll listen to him."

"Let's hope so because I don't know how long I can stand Rosalie being everywhere with you and giving me comments that shouldn't be said."

"Rosalie will be better with everyone soon, I promise."

I sighed as I looked at Bella. She shouldn't make a promise she can't keep.

**A/N: I felt that I should put Rosalie more in the story since she was being overprotective with Bella in "Breaking Dawn". So what do you think? Please comment!**


	19. Talking with Emmett

**Chapter 18**

**Bella's POV**

Even though, I've only been pregnant for three months and look like 6 months, I just wish the babies would be born already. The pregnancy symptoms came back, including the throwing up. I hate it when it happens unannounced and I have to run to the kitchen sink or to a plant. But I get to see everyone's reaction to the babies whenever they're kicking or hearing their heartbeats. But I hate it when I see Edward and Rosalie fighting and arguing all the time.

I admit she has been hovering me like Edward does all the time but she's only worried about the babies. Rosalie can never have a child and I want her to experience it as humanly as possible. Edward sighed as he took his cell phone out and handed me the phone, "She's been calling for hours."

I looked at the phone and saw Rosalie's name. "Hello, Rosalie."

"_Are you guys at the meadow? When are you leaving?" _

"Yes, we're just leaving right now."

"_Are you alright? Are the twins alright?" _

"Yes, I'm fine."

"_Let me speak to my brother."_ Rosalie asked.

Oh boy. I know there is going to be another argument between them. I handed the phone back to Edward, "Do I have to?" He asked me. He was dreading it as well.

"She's your sister and the aunt of our children." I reminded him.

Edward growled angrily as he took the phone and began to talk to Rosalie as we continued on walking. "Rosalie, can you wait for a minute? Bella, I'm going to carry you."

"Why?"

"Because your sister in law wants you to be home as soon as possible." Edward snarled and suddenly, I was in his arms and then, in the passenger seat of his Volvo.

I felt the babies kicking. "I know, I know. I hate it too when your father and aunt fight."

"You don't think I know that! She is my wife and the mother of my children. I should be allowed to be with her, Rosalie." Edward yelled. I turned my head and could tell that he was trying not to break his phone. "You spend way too much with Bella and hardly allow anyone else to be with her. The only person I know who is selfish is _**you**_!" Edward roared and hung up on her.

The babies were kicking even harder this time and I bit my lip, forcing my tears not to fall. I shouldn't be crying. But I feel so responsible for expanding Rosalie and Edward's relationship to pure hatred. They're brother and sister and shouldn't fight because of me…or our babies. I'm ruining everything. Edward got back in the car and turned on the engine.

"Edward, you shouldn't be too hard on Rosalie." After all, she is doing this for me.

"Bella, I am only speaking the truth to her. She doesn't care about anyone else besides Emmett, you, and the twins. She doesn't see how it's hurting our family." He explained to me as his topaz eyes looked at me. "Caleb and Alexander want to spend with you as well but it gets harder. Rosalie won't even allow your biological father to see you."

He sighed, "I'm sorry but I just can't wait for the twins to be born."

I chuckled because he wants me all to himself and not to Rose. "I'll talk to Rosalie and put down some ground rules."

"No, don't. She'll think of it as my doing. And I don't want to fight her or Emmett."

"Then, maybe I should talk to Emmett." I suggested. "She'll listen to him."

"Let's hope so because I don't know how long I can stand Rosalie being everywhere with you and giving me comments that shouldn't be said."

"Rosalie will be better with everyone soon, I promise."

When we finally arrived back home, Rosalie was quickly by my side asking me more questions about me and the babies. I turned to Edward asking for help but he mouthed one thing only, Emmett. "Actually, Rose I want to spend time with Emmett, if you don't mind?" I asked her.

"Me?" Emmett asked.

I laughed at his expression, "Of course you. You're the only teddy bear I know."

"Alright!" Emmett yelled and I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Sorry, babe but she wants to hang out with me."

"Fine," She snarled. "If you need me –"

"I'll be fine with Emmett." I interrupted her. "Edward, do you mind if Emmett and I got to our bedroom?"

"Not at all, love." He said to me as he kissed me on the forehead. "Alice and I are going to hunt so I'll be back in a few hours."

"Take your time."

Emmett carried me to the bedroom and put me on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking nervous. "Em, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's about Rose, isn't it?"

I sighed, "I just don't want Edward and Rosalie fighting all the time. The twins are having a hard time as well. They can hear them fighting and I can feel their pain. I just want it to stop." I whimpered and realized I was close to crying.

"Ah Bells, don't cry." Emmett said as he hugged me. "I don't like it either but I don't know what to tell Rose. I keep telling her to give you and Edward some space –alone time. But she doesn't want to be apart from you."

"I know she can never have children, Emmett but I'm afraid that one day, Edward will take us away from you and your family."

"Because of Rose?"

"How will she act when the twins are born?" I asked him. "Will I ever get the chance to be with my babies?"

"Of course you will, Bella. Rose isn't that heartless." Emmett said. "What am I suppose to say to her that won't hurt her feelings?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "But you also have to speak to your family. I know Edward misses you and so does Jasper. I hate it to see what my pregnancy is doing this family especially my own. I can't see Charlie, Caleb, Jonathon, or Jacob. I can't see anyone outside of this house because people think that I'm not pregnant, just a newlywed."

Emmett hugged me one more time. "I'll talk to Rose and see what happens. Does Edward really miss me?"

"Of course he does. You are his brother and best friend."

Emmett smiled. "I better be his best friend."

I laughed. "Now, enough chit-chat. Want to play video games?"

**A/N: For my next chapter, I'm thinking just Emmett or Rosalie's POV. What do you think? **


	20. It's never too late to Apologize

**Chapter 19**

**Emmett's POV**

I could believe that Bella wanted to talk to me but I knew what it was going to be about. I've dreaded it because I knew she was going to talk about my Rose. I wouldn't blame Edward if he wanted Bella to talk to me instead of him because we've no longer hanged out together like we use to. We both though that nothing was going to change once Bella and him get married, but it did –everything changed.

I was happy when we received news of Bella's pregnancy but I knew what would happen because of the reaction on Rose's face. I felt bad that Rose could never have children, I see it in her face whenever we go to malls or concerts or even driving by. Bella having twins meant that Rose had a chance to be a parent or in the case, an aunt. I get to be an uncle.

But for three months, Rose was always by Bella's side, taking care of her like she was a precious child. Edward would get angry and demand me to do something but I would always tell him that nothing could get through Rose's mind. That was our last conservation and it was only a month ago. He wouldn't speak to me or look at me since. It was hard especially since Alice and Jasper have abilities like Edward and could talk to him without moving their lips.

I miss my brother. I have to admit to that. I miss all of my siblings.

"Rose," I opened our bedroom door and found my wife brushing her long, luscious blonde hair. Her hair shining under the sun's light but she kept the rest of the body hiding in the shadows. "Rose, honey we have to talk."

"About what?" She asked me as she continued brushing her hair.

"It's about Edward…and Bella." I said to her as I sat on the edge of our bed. "I think you're overdoing it."

"Pardon me?" She said as she turned around and gave me a glare.

Oh man, I hate her glares. But this is part of marriage.

"Rose, Bella is Edward's wife, not yours. I hate to admit this but…Edward was right on the phone."

"_I should be allowed to be with her, Rosalie. You hardly allow anyone else to be with her. The only person I know who is selfish is __**you**__!"_

I shook my head, trying to forget the anger I heard in my brother's voice.

"Are you saying I'm selfish?" Rose asked me.

"I…well; Rose you can be a little self-center at times. I mean, look at our relationship with our family right now."

"Everyone is alright."

"No, they're not –_we_ are not! Rose, Bella is even seeing this and it's hurting her badly. She's blaming herself for our distance relationship with out family but mostly our brothers and sister." I said. "I know you don't want to hurt anybody but at least, give somebody a chance to be with Bella."

"And what about Alice and Jasper? Don't you miss Alice and the shopping days?" I questioned, knowing that she does miss our sister. "Because I do. And I can tell that Jasper and Alice are also in pain because well…they do have supernatural abilities unlike us and…we have to be there for them."

"But –"

"We don't know how much she has. Carlisle is saying that maybe two more months and she might have to give birth. But who will be there for Bella? You or Edward?"

Rose sighed as she sat next to me on the bed. "I don't want to hurt Bella. But I'm glad to have this…friendship with her after everything this family has been through because of her. But for you, I will speak to Edward and apologize to him."

I smiled, "Thank you. I really appreciate it. May I have a kiss?"

She laughed –a real laugh and smile. I haven't seen it for so long. "Of course you can."

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I knew where to find Edward after he goes hunting if he wasn't with Bella. Besides, Alice and Esme were with Bella right now, looking through baby books and baby names. As I walked in the hallway, I heard music playing in the piano room where Edward and Bella always go when she wants to hear him play. The door was halfway open so I decided to go in.

Edward was playing on the piano and I watched as his fingers gracefully played with keys, his emotions becoming one with the piano. At least, that is what I thought you do with the piano. Whenever I play, I want the audience to feel my emotions and presence through the music that they are hearing. But right now, I can tell that Edward is depressed and livid. Maybe Emmett was right, maybe I have gone overboard with the whole pregnancy.

"Is there something you want, Rosalie? Or do you want to glow some more?" Edward's voice interrupted my thinking.

"That was a beautiful piece. Is it new?" I asked.

"Yes but I'm not quite finished with it. Is there something you need?" Edward asked as he wrote on his notes of music.

"Edward, I want to…apologize for my behavior over this past month. It was rude and I was egotistical to the whole thing. My mind was just set on the twins and how great it will be to have babies –actual tiny babies in this house." I said and walked forward a little bit. "But I didn't think about my family or my husband."

"Bella loves you and if she has to choose, she would definitely pick you with a heartbeat. Especially, since she is the only one with a heartbeat." I mumbled but I heard Edward chuckle a little. I smile hearing that. "I hope that you can forgive me for my selfish actions, brother because I would never hurt you that way. You know that."

"You've been waiting for your soul mate for almost ninety years and now, you finally have her. I won't take her away from you."

"Do I, Rose? Do I really have Bella?" He asked me, his eyes filled with sadness. I've seen that sorrow before –it was when he had to leave Bella almost a year ago.

"I don't understand." I said as I sat next to him on the bench.

"I am still terrified on what will happen to Bella. I am anxious that the Volutri will take her and the twins away." Edward told me. "You know what happened to Rebecca."

I nodded my head. Carlisle told us the story of Bella's biological mother, Rebecca. Rafael's men were after her and baby Bella one night because of what Bella is, half werewolf, and half vampire. And it ended up dreadful for the werewolf mother because she jumped off a cliff with a fatal wound and had baby Bella in her arms. She died and Bella was later in the care of Charlie and Renee Swan.

"So you think the Volutri will kill Bella because of the twins?" I asked him because I know Rafael's coven and our family are in good terms.

"Or worse; take Bella _and_ the twins." Edward stated as he looked at me. "Bella is powerful and ever since Jasper figured out that one of the twins is empathy…I am worried that they will figure that out too. I am more worried that both of the babies will posses powerful abilities that will make Aro join them."

"But we don't have to tell them. They won't ever figure them out." I said. The Volutri had better not take away the babies.

"You know what happened to the Denali coven and Sasha." Edward said to me.

"But the twins aren't immortal children! Sasha turned an innocent child to a monster and it ended up two of our kind burned to the death. You and Bella just conceived the twins the human way. You can make Aro read your thoughts of your days in Isle Esme and he will see the truth." I said.

Edward sighed, "Let's just hope that the Volutri will never figure this out."

"You know one day they will, though."

"Yes but I'm hoping till the twins are older." He grinned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Rose, thank you."

"For what?"

"For apologizing and I am glad that we are on good terms." He smiled.

"Me too."

**A/N: WOW! I can't believe I post three chapters in one day! That's amazing! Please, please let me know what you think so far of the story. **


	21. Invasion of Privacy

**Chapter 20**

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, no that's way too expensive!" I yelled at Alice.

She rolled her beautiful eyes at me. "But Bella this is adorable and I want what's best for my niece and nephew."

"Alice, we don't know for sure if it's going to be a boy and a girl."

"We will find out in a few more minutes." She said to me.

How cam someone so small be so annoying?

All of us were waiting for Carlisle to arrive in the room after his shift is over in the hospital but I was in no hurry. Edward put headphones on my stomach once again, so the babies could hear more music and I could feel them kicking with delight. "Who is the artist this time?" I asked him. Lately, he's playing classic music believing that one day; our child will play classical music for everyone.

"Linkin Park," Edward grinned. I couldn't help but laugh that was new one.

The door opened as Carlisle stepped in with his white coat. "Sorry, Bella I was just finishing up with my last patient."

"It's alright, Carlisle. I'm in no hurry." I told him.

"Easy for you to say." Emmett said. "I can't wait to win this bet."

"What makes you think you'll win?" Jasper questioned him.

"Alright, enough you two." Carlisle said. "I need the room to be quiet."

He put the cold gel on my abdomen and we waited until the black screen appeared on the computer and all of us heard the double heartbeats. The heartbeats of my children. I touched the screen, feeling as if I already knew my children, without getting to know them. Then, Carlisle removed the remote from my stomach and looked at both me and Edward.

"Bella, Edward, congratulations you two are having a boy _and _a girl." Carlisle said.

"A boy and a girl?" Edward echoed.

I couldn't help but laugh and cry at the same time, hearing the news. "We're having a boy and a girl, Edward."

I felt Edward's cold lips touched every part of my face and laughed happily. I haven't seen him like this in a long time. He was so…thrilled with the news. I heard a gasp and saw it came from Alice; her eyes widen and space out. She was having a vision, hopefully of the twins. Soon she got of the trance but looked confused. "Alice, what is it?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. I saw the same thing –my last vision I had before you returned home." She said to me.

"What was your last vision?" I asked.

"Fire, full moon, and yellow eyes." She explained.

I couldn't believe it.

This can't be happening.

Edward noticed my reaction, "Bella love what's wrong?"

"Um, nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I smiled at him but truthfully, I was screaming inside.

Finally, we arrived back at home and told Edward that I wanted pizza and cake but I lied. The twins and I weren't hungry; I only said that so he wouldn't see me getting my sketchbook. I unlocked my drawer, took out my sketchbook, and flipped through the pages. Each page was the same thing for a while: full moon, fire, and yellow eyes. But my drawings weren't finished mostly because I can't remember them and that is what makes me so crazy and mad. I need to remember so I can be preparing for whatever it means.

Whatever the fire means.

I was about to put my sketchbook back in the drawer until I smell something on it. The day after I first turned into a werewolf, my human senses perked up just like any vampire or werewolf. But ever since I got pregnant, my human senses got twice as strong but I couldn't believe I didn't smell this before. But mostly, I couldn't believe who touched it. Swiftly, my bare feet touched the cold floor and walked me downstairs to where everyone was but Edward and Esme.

"Bella, is everything alright?" Carlisle asked me.

"How could you?"

"Excuse me?" He stared at me stunned.

"Do you not know the meaning of the word, privacy? Do any of you know that word?"

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked me as he and Esme stepped out of kitchen. "Is everything alright?"

"Don't you dare go near me, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I am fuming right now." I said and lifted my sketchbook. "Recognize this?"

His eyes widen at the sight. "Bella –"

"How could you?" I yelled at him. "This is personal to me. This is like –like my diary and you invaded through it. All of you!"

"Bella, we needed to know what was going to happen to you and the twins in the future and Alice's visions were blurry." Edward explained to me.

"How much did you go through this?"

"Bella –"

"How much?"

"When were you going to tell me about you being in a coffin?" Edward asked me.

I couldn't believe it.

How dare they?

"You…you bastard! I can not believe you went through this without my permission."

"It was a choice I made and I'm glad I did because now I know the danger."

"Danger? What danger?"

"I'm going to stop you from…dying."

"Edward, I'm immortal I can not die." I reminded him. "So how much did my sketchbook help you, Carlisle?"

"A cabin…there was a cabin in flames. I figured if both you and Alice keep seeing fire but don't know how it started. I believe that cabin started a fire and…"

I tuned out Carlisle's voice as I tried to remember that dream when I saw the cabin but I couldn't. All I could remember that involve fire was my dream with Rebecca but it still doesn't make sense. What does the fire mean? Is it a sign or a warning? All I know for now is that the two pair of yellow eyes…might be my children.

"Bella?" I gasped when I felt Edward's cold hands touch my face, his eyes pleading. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is…why didn't you tell me that you went through my sketchbook?" I asked him.

"I…" I saw that he didn't have an answer but I do.

"The reason I didn't show it to you was because I wasn't sure what I was seeing myself. And I knew how you would've reacted if I showed it to you." I confessed to my husband. "I wasn't ready to show it to you. And now…"

"Now what?" Edward questioned me.

I wiped the fallen tear off my cheek and stared at my husband, hoping he can see my pain. "How can I trust you when you don't trust me?"

**A/N: COMMENT!**


	22. Leaving

**Chapter 21**

**Edward's POV**

"The reason I didn't show it to you was because I wasn't sure what I was seeing myself. And I knew how you would've reacted if I showed it to you." Bella confessed.

"_Ha! Told you Edward."_ Rosalie said. But I ignored her.

"I wasn't ready to show it to you. And now…"

"Now what?" I asked her

I watched as a single tear fell down on Bella's cheek and I felt the urge to wipe it for her but I couldn't move. I was afraid for what Bella was going to say next. And that was when I knew: I knew what she was going to say when I saw the pain in her eyes. "How can I trust you when you don't trust me?"

"Bella, I do trust you."

"Then, why go through my sketchbook, Edward? Why couldn't you just confront me about this?"

I didn't know what to say. What could I say to her that will make everything better? But there was nothing that can make what I done up. "Do you trust me, Bella?"

"After what you've done –I'm not so sure. I can't stay in this house." She said and walked back up the stairs.

"Bella, you can't leave!" I yelled.

She whirled around and a flash of yellow took place of her eyes for nearly a second. "Watch me."

I turned to my psychic sister for help but Alice just shrugged. _"I still can't see anything for sure, Edward. Talk to her, make her stay." _

"Bella!" I yelled as I speeded to our bedroom and watched as Bella took out a suitcase and began, putting her clothes in. No, this can't be happening. "Bella, please don't do this. We were happy."

"Exactly, we _were _happy. Edward…I just can't believe you went through my privacy and I can't believe that your family didn't stop you." Bella said, still packing her clothes.

"You can't leave –not at night. Not in your condition."

"I can drive fine."

I grabbed Bella by the shoulders, making her look at me. "No, I won't let you."

"Then, I call someone to pick me up."

"Who are you going to call? No one outside of this house knows you're pregnant." I reminded her.

But Bella didn't seem to listen to me as she dialed a number on her phone. "Caleb, can you pick me up?"

"_Bella, is everything alright?"_ I heard Caleb ask her on the phone.

"I just need to get out of here."

"_I'll be there in two minutes."_ He promised her.

"Bella!" I yelled again as I chased after her when she left the room with her suitcase. "Please, don't do this!"

"_Edward, why is Bella carrying a suitcase?"_ Rosalie asked.

"_Where is she going?"_ Esme asked.

"_She can't leave!"_ Emmett yelled. _"Edward, do something!"_

I grabbed Bella's wrist before she could step down on the stairs. "Bella, please."

"Please what, Edward? Everything was going perfectly these last few months beside you and your siblings fighting all the time and now –you don't trust me."

"I do trust you! It's just –"

"What?"

"I don't want to lose you!" I screamed.

"You can't lose me –I'm immortal!" Bella screamed back.

"Then, how do you explain your drawing?"

Bella looked away, "Let me go."

"No, I am not letting you leave."

"_Edward, her emotions….please just let her go."_ Jasper pleaded as I noticed he was gripping the chair handle.

"This is my choice, Edward. I need to…think."

"Think about what, Bella? Because of the twins –they are ruining everything!"

Bella gasped, "Don't say that!"

"It's the truth!"

The doorbell rang and when Esme opened the door, Caleb came in. "Bella, what is going on?" Caleb asked her.

Bella shook her head as I noticed her eyes watering, "I have to go."

"Bella –"

"_**NO!" **_I saw a flash of yellow past Bella's eyes and then, a force struck my chest –I felt myself flying backwards, and then, hit the wall hard.

"Edward, are you alright?" Esme asked me.

But I didn't answer her. I was far too stunned that Bella actually pushed me. My eyes lifted off the floor, the yellow in Bella's eyes were still there, and I had a feeling they were staying for a well. "Leave me alone." She warned me and ran downstairs.

"Bella, wait!" I yelled as I ran straight downstairs but Carlisle stopped me as he held me away from my wife as the door closed shut. "Carlisle let me go!"

"Edward, it's better if you give Bella some space."

"Why should I take advice from you? You told me that we had to find Bella's sketchbook just to understand what's happening. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't listened to you!" I screamed, feeling the monster in me wanting to fight. "Now, my wife left me and actually hit me."

"Bella didn't hit you."

"Accidentally, you mean."

"No, she didn't even touch you, Edward." Carlisle said to me. "A force shield was around Bella when you got pushed."

"But that's…impossible." I said. "But I still have to go after her."

"Edward, please don't." Esme begged me. "Give her a few days and she will come back."

"And what if she doesn't?"

My father stared at me and I knew he was trying to give more advice but I couldn't take it. I can't take any more advice. Without looking at my family, I ran straight to the bedroom, smelling Bella's scent, inhaling what was left of it. A blouse was on the floor, Bella must've dropped it while she was packing. My knees feel down to the ground and my hands picked up the blouse and my nose –inhaling the beautiful scent of my wife.

Why? Why did you leave me Bella?

I can't be alone.

"Bella…come back to me." I sobbed quietly.

"Edward, honey?" I turned my head and saw Esme kneeling down by me. Her motherly eyes searching through my pain and coldness. "Hush, everything is going to be okay."

"How? She's gone."

"You let her leave, this is your fault!" Rosalie yelled at me.

"Rose, don't!" Jasper yelled.

"For years, nothing happened to this family –nothing new or extraordinary until the day you met Bella. Until the day, you fell in love with her. And now, she's pregnant with twins!" Rosalie screamed. "This is what this family needs –a new life and you let her walk away. Esme and I warned you!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, don't you dare speak to your sister like that!" Esme yelled at me.

In all my years, Esme never raised her voice at me…never. But what I was seeing through Rosalie's thoughts…they were still centered on the twins.

"She's not _my_ sister!" I screamed. "I told you how I felt about Bella's pregnancy! I told you how I felt about everything!"

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." Emmett said as he pulled Rosalie away from me.

I knew my words hurt her hard.

"I'm sorry, Rose. You know I didn't mean that." I said, shamefully.

"Edward –"I stiffen away from Esme's touch.

"I have to go…hunt."

"Alice and I will go with you." Jasper said to me.

"_You need us."_ He said to me.

I nodded and dropped Bella's blouse onto the huge bed and stared at it for a while before flung myself out of the window and into the woods. I have to figure something out. I have to get my Bella back because…I don't know what I will do without her.

**A/N: COMMENT!**


	23. Separation

**Chapter 22**

**Bella's POV**

_The sky began to shine. It was alright with points of fire, like burning matches. They fell, a rain of hot coals from the sky, and I cringed down, throwing my arms over my head. One fell in front of me, a hurtling bonfire, but when it struck to the ground, it became a man: it was Edward, all pale and half-naked, his cold and marble chest, and his topaz eyes. He smiled at me as more coals fell down and every single of them became each vampire I know. Edward pointed behind me and I saw turned to see the wolf pack in their wolf forms. _

_That was when I realized I was in the middle, in between two magical creatures –werewolves and vampires alike. My ears heard the sound of virtue crying and below at my feet, were two bundles. The babies. I looked behind me and saw a flash of red cloth past me –the Volutri. No, they were here to take my babies. They can't take them! _

_I was about to grab them in my arms but as I touched the blankets, my fingers touched a cold wetness. I took my hands away and saw blood stuck to my hands. This was blood. The cries soon became silent as the bundles changed its full color to blood red. _

"Edward!" I screamed loudly as my body jolted into a sitting position. Sweat dripped down my neck, my back, soaking through my nightgown. I felt myself trying to breathe for air but it hurts. It was painful –this clenching feeling in my chest. It was happening all over again.

I turned towards the sound of rain pounding on my window and lightning flashing across the night sky. I could feel my tears rolling down my face and I tried to stop but it wouldn't. It hasn't for a while now. Edward would be by side, kiss away my tears, and let me curl close to his cold body. But not anymore.

"Bella?" I turned my head and saw Caleb's face out of the door. "Are you alright?"

"You've been asking me that every day and every night." I reminded him.

"That's because I don't believe you when you answer me the same thing. Which is…?"

"I'm fine." I said to him.

"And that's when I don't believe you." Caleb smiled.

I've been staying at Caleb's house, which was supposed to be my home too with Rebecca, and I was staying in my old room. Alex and Caleb put away the baby things and instead, put a bed in the small room. I've been staying here for five days –two days away from being a week. Caleb walked to me and sat on the edge of the bed. His dark eyes watching me as I looked away from his gaze, and stare at the raindrops.

"You need to go hunt," I said. "I can tell. Go….I'll be fine with Alexander."

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked me.

"You don't trust me to be with my godfather?"

"Actually, it's the other way around." Caleb smiled.

"I heard that!" Alexander yelled from downstairs.

I chuckled quietly, almost revealing a smile. "Go, you need to hunt. If you don't go, then I'll call Joseph and make him take you away from me and your grandchildren." I warned.

Caleb laughed as he kissed me on the forehead. "Stubborn and determined. I don't know where you got that from: me or your mother?"

"I think it's both." Alexander said as he walked in the room. "Trust me, you two were annoyingly stubborn. It just proved that you two were the perfect couple."

"Don't make me push you into that wall," Caleb warned Alexander jokingly. "Alright, I'm leaving. I'll be back soon."

"Do you need anything?" Alex asked me.

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

"Bella –"

"Please," I begged him and he nodded his head understanding and closed the door shut behind him.

I sighed as I sat up straighter and took out my sketchbook and began drawing my recent dream. I wished that there were a way that my nightmare wasn't real. But it was. Every night it was real. Every night it would be different but yet, the same. I would see my new family and the sounds of babies crying and always, the Volturi with their red cloaks. But there was one thing that would always come out of the nightmares: the pain.

Each time I would wake up, I could feel the pain coursing through me, stabbing every angle of my heart. I was feeling the same pain I went through when Edward left me and now…the pain is back because _I_ left him. But now, the pain is worse as the dreams get worse. I put away the sketchbook and the color pencils onto the counter near me and slid down on the bed, putting my hands on my big stomach.

I hate this feeling.

I hate how I'm feeling all the time and I don't know if my empathy baby can feel it. I think it's enduring my pain because it doesn't know that emotion. The babies would kick every night, wanting to hear their father's voice or their father's music. But I can't give them that until Edward apologizes to me. I can't give them that until Edward tells me that he doesn't think of these babies as a mistake.

I can't give him my heart until there was forgiveness between us two.

But when will that be? I've been waiting for Edward for days now, thinking he would instantly come to me the next day but he didn't come. Whenever the doorbell rings, it would be Jonathon or Jacob with Leah but never Edward. And not one single member of the Cullen family. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't want to speak to me after leaving without speaking to them first. But I was furious for the lack of privacy in that house.

"It's okay….everything's okay." I said to my babies, trying to stop the kicking. "Alex!" I yelled.

"Is everything alright?" Alex asked, stepping into my room.

"Yeah, it's just…did Alice or Rosalie call by any chance?" I asked.

He sighed sadly, "No, Bella. I'm sorry. Maybe you should call them."

"But what do I say? I'm sorry that I ran out of your family but I'm waiting for an apology from your brother?"

"Something like that is good." Alex said. "Bella, they are your family now they should understand where you are coming from. But Bella…marriage is about trust but I can see from where Edward is coming from and –"

"Excuse me?"

"Bella, you are Edward's life and those babies are his life as well."

"He thinks of them as a mistake and the reason why I was in a coffin. I should've never drawn that dream." I mumbled to myself.

"What do you remember about that dream?"

"I…it felt like I was watching myself like a spirit. I was watching my own funeral and feeling the sadness between everyone and then…I don't remember the rest."

"Edward would never think of the twins as mistakes. I've seen how…how he and your family are acting. I believe I've never seen them so happy before." Alexander said to me. "The women, especially, are blissful for you two because as you know, they are frozen and can never move forward. Edward doesn't want to lose you and I know you don't want lose him."

"But I feel like I am losing him…and myself."

Alexander grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Everything will work out. Now, go back to sleep." He ordered as released his grip. "I don't want your father screaming at me when he sees those black bags of yours."

"That's the best advice you could do?" I yelled.

"Yep, for now!" Alex yelled back from the stairs.

* * *

**Alexander's POV**

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked me as he stepped inside. His rain jacket and the rest of his clothes soaking wet from the rain outside. "Did something happen to Bella?"

"Everything's fine. I'm just paying a visit to my goddaughter's husband." I said, simply as I put on a jacket. "I need to know how Edward is doing."

"Why? You don't like him and he doesn't like you." Caleb pointed out.

"True but he is your daughter's husband and the father of the twins. I don't think I can handle Bella here anymore." I told him. "You know, I love Bella like a sister but they've only been married for three months and already had their big fight. Both of them are being annoyingly stupid right now."

"So you're going to the Cullen's house to straighten Edward out?" Caleb questioned me.

"Yes and see if he's going to apologize yet." I told him and ran out of the room and straight to the Cullen's house.

I rang the doorbell twice outside and didn't understand how a house filled with vampires couldn't answer the door the second it rang the first time. Finally, the door opened but it was Rosalie Hale. "What are you doing here?" She sneered at me, still holding the door and not letting me in.

"I came to see your lovely bronze brother." I smiled.

"He doesn't want to see anyone."

I stopped her from closing the door. "I don't care. I need to talk to him about his pregnant wife."

She scoffed and let me pass her in the house. The Cullen couples were all there in the living room expect for Edward. I could hear music playing in Bella and Edward's bedroom. "I need to speak with him."

"He won't let anyone in." Esme said. "We all tried but nothing."

"How's Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Emotionally stubborn," I mumbled. "Look, I don't know how long I can take Bella crying and screaming for Edward until he can come to her."

"He doesn't know what to do yet." Jasper said. "He just needs time."

"Apologize to her! It's that simple. Bella is pregnant, Caleb and I do not know when the twins are born, and I am not helping another woman give birth." I said, thinking of my best friend's late wife. "Rebecca was handful and I do not want to think about how Bella is going to be like when she's in labor."

"Both of them need to apologize, though." Carlisle said. "They both said things that weren't true."

"I couldn't agree more." I said.

"But I am curious…has Bella's shield return by any chance?" He asked me.

"No, Caleb told Bella what happened but she doesn't remember that happening." I told him. "Can I please talk to him?"

"Try but he won't budge." Emmett said.

I threw my hands up in defeat. I don't know how long I can take this hissy fit between the two.

"You don't know what it's like for them. Every mate goes through this. You wouldn't understand." Rose sneered at me.

I scoffed at the blonde beauty in front of me. "I think it's _you_ that won't understand. I want Bella and Edward to have a happy married life for eternity. I don't them to live the same life that Caleb and Rebecca went through. I don't want them to make the same mistakes that I went through!"

"You have a mate?" Emmett asked me.

"Had –past tense."

"What happened to her?"

"Newborns killed her…she was also a newborn –a vampire for two years and her…" I sighed, thinking back of my life with her. "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye or sorry to her. I don't want that to happen to Bella and Edward."

"So what should we do?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, we do nothing." Carlisle said. "Edward and Bella spent their time apart before and I am sure that one day, they will meet and be together again."

"Don't get your hopes up." I murmured. "They aren't a normal married couple."

**A/N: COMMENT!**


	24. Memories

**Chapter 23**

**Edward's POV**

Days have passed since Bella left the Cullen house and me in despair. During the day, I spent in the piano room and at night, in our bedroom inhaling my wife's scent. How did everything go so wrong? We were happy. Happily married. Until she became pregnant. Everything went wrong. Bella's constant symptoms, her closeness with my sister, the visions at night, her transformation, and the secrets. Everything went wrong.

My eyes turned to stare at the rain dripping its tears on my window as the lightening roared in the clouds. Is the weather showing the world of my feelings? I cannot cry or reveal any tears but the weather can and showing my tears to everyone. My family tried comforting me and making me go find Bella but I can't.

The look in her eyes are haunting me –the agony, the pain, and…yellow. That's all I could see when Bella's emotions are out of control. They're haunting me. The pain and damage I've caused her once again…will it ever stop. Will I ever stop hurting Bella?

"_I don't want to lose you!"_

_"You can't lose me –I'm immortal!"_

But then how did you explain the drawing? Right now, I have it in my bare hands. Bella must've dropped it while she was packing it. As my eyes stared at the artistic drawing, I didn't want to believe it. I don't want to believe that Bella could die somehow. From books and movies, they say that an immortal can die from doing something to the head. Is that how my Bella will die?

"_Edward, please talk to us."_ Esme said. My head lifted up and saw my parents, holding each other's hands and their eyes…pity? _"My son, please."_

I can't.

Don't you understand if I speak, it would be all real? The second I speak aloud, it would become real that Bella isn't here.

"_Edward, son…Alexander was here."_ Carlisle said. _"Bella is still at Caleb's house. You have a chance to be with her." _

"And say what?" I yelled. "Whatever happens, this drawing is never going to leave my mind. I have to find a way to stop it from coming true."

"Edward, please. Just talk to us. Let us help you." Esme cried out aloud.

"Please, just go away."

"Edward, stop being so selfish and fight for Bella!" Rosalie yelled behind our parents. "You need to get over it and find her! This family has been through enough pain because of you."

I lifted my head once again and was about to attack my sister but I halted when I saw somebody in the mirror. He kneeled like animal ready to pounce on his prey, his eyes filled with darkness and remorse. His pale and marble body almost bruised. Who is this man? Is it a man or a monster? I stared down at my hands and stare at my family; I was going to do something I was going to regret.

"Go away…please, leave me be."

"Edward –"

"_**GO!"**_ I roared at them and they scattered away from me. Me…the monster.

I am a monster.

A bloodthirsty monster.

And our children –are monsters. They will never be normal or live a normal life.

What was I thinking?

"_I don't want to see him like this anymore."_ Emmett said.

"_He should've fought for her –he should've groveled harder. He's the husband, it's his job."_ Rosalie thought, bitterly.

Jasper sat with Alice, their hands touching as he rubbed her hand with his finger_. "I don't know if I can tolerate Edward's feelings any longer. The empathy baby in Bella is much stronger than me and can control everyone's sorrow here."_

"_I need to see her. Come on; please let me have another vision of Bella and the twins. I'm going crazy here and need to know she's alright."_ Alice pleaded.

"_My poor son, I feel so helpless."_ Esme thought sadly.

"_Is there anything we can do, son? Please tell us."_ Carlisle thought.

My hands moved to cover my ears, blocking the thoughts that were attacking me in my own bedroom. My family had the right to be concerned and ask questions, but I didn't have the energy. I just need to be alone. I need time to sort out my feelings and thoughts and find my peace. And it's not here. I released the hold on the drawing as my legs stretch out and my feet began to move towards the window as my hands opened the handle. I can't be here anymore. The cold wind blew inside the room and the rain falling down on my feet.

And I ran.

The wind whipped past me as I ran in the forest, the rain soaking the clothes I was wearing but I didn't care. I was running. It was my freedom. The forest was the perfect thing to run. My feet finally slowed down when I realized I was near our meadow. Finally, I stopped running and sat down on a log as I stared what the rain was doing to our beautiful and memorizing meadow.

This place is always peaceful even when it's surrounded by horrible weather conditions. It is still peaceful. There were no voices shouting in my head, no images from other peoples' thoughts. This place is my escape.

What am I going to do?

Bella can now tell when I'm lying and if I lie to her that I won't think about the drawing, she knows I am. When I first told her, I didn't want to change her –when I thought she was human, the thought of Bella being in a coffin never occurred to me. I just want her to have a normal, human life.

As I sat there, as my mind drifted to another place. I was walking in the forest, seeing a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. I was walking to the path to our meadow. Children's laughter echoed in my ears as I walked closer, the sun overheard, filling the circle meadow with sunshine. I walked slowly, through the soft grass and the violet, yellow, and white wildflowers. Then, I heard it again –a child's laughter nearby.

I turned and saw a little boy running past me so quickly but I caught of glimpse of dark brown hair. He was running to somebody in the meadow. The person turned around lifted the boy up in the air and then, into a huge embrace. It was a woman it was my Isabella. Her beautiful eyes glinting with delightful as her chestnut hair blew across her face. I heard another sound coming and a little girl ran past me just like the boy, running to my Bella.

"Mama!" the girl cried as Bella hugged her as well. Bella stood up and smiled when she saw me. Can she really see me? The two children turned around and I gasped, it was like seeing two different people. The boy had emerald green eyes and dark brown hair and the little girl…she looked Bella and my biological mother, Elizabeth combined.

Are they…? Could it be…?

"_Think about what, Bella? Because of the twins –they are ruining everything!"_

"_Don't say that!" _

"_It's the truth!" _

My eyes flashed opened. The rain and lightening brought me back to my reality. The memories flooded through my head –memories of my life, my family, and my Bella. I was fighting a battle that I don't know that can ever stop. I was fighting a battle to keep Bella with me forever. I screamed of the day I met Bella in that Biology room. I screamed of the day I fell in love with her. I screamed of the day I proposed to her. I screamed when I finally took her virtue…her soul.

When will it stop?

When will she ever be mine? Mine and mine alone?

When can we finally be together without any problems?

The hole in my chest was returning, removing the little stitches. I thought it would never return after Bella and I rejoiced but I guess I was wrong. I wrapped my arms around myself, holding myself together. My breathing turned worse as I struggled to stay clam. I became envious how everyone in my family still has their better half while mine was on the brick of life and death.

_"You can't lose me –I'm immortal!"_

I clenched my fists, standing out on my strained knuckles. A low rumble began building in my chest, fighting to escape. My body shook as I tried to hold back. The agony overtook me and a vociferous roar echoed throughout the forest. My heart was filling with hate and loneliness.

And I began asking myself: can a heart still break once it's stopped beating?

**A/N: Thank you so much for the people that comment on my latest chapters so far and I am so glad everyone likes it. Please comment and let me know what you think about this chapter? COMMENT!**


	25. Forgivness

**Chapter 24**

**Bella's POV**

Another day without Edward by side but I am happy to have Caleb and Alexander with me through this mess. But unfortunately, I want to visit Leah and Jacob in La Push and they couldn't come with me. So Emily came and picked me up. It was great seeing everybody again and seeing Jacob happy made me happy. I haven't seen him smile in a while.

But there was more news in the La Push pack: Sam and Emily were finally going to get married and Emily is pregnant. Paul imprinted on Jacob's older sister, Rachel and he wasn't too happy about that but he was glad that she gets to stay longer. I feel bad that Jacob was separated from his older sisters for a while especially since Rachel's twin, Rebecca, lives in Hawaii with her husband.

"How many weeks do you have left?" I asked Leah as I sat next to her on the patio.

"The doctor says eight more weeks but I feel like this baby is going to be born any minute now." Leah chuckled. "What about you?"

"Carlisle doesn't know yet but my stomach hasn't grown any bigger lately. The only thing that's getting bigger is my appetite for food." I said, adding a smile.

"I heard about what happened between you and Edward," Leah said softly. "You have to talk to him Bella."  
"But what am I suppose to say? I regret getting pregnant. You know, I can't say that."

"Try to explain as much as you can about that dream you had and maybe, your other dreams. You told me that you kept seeing the Quileute wolves in between with the Cullens and your babies." Leah reminded me. "You have to talk to him –see him. I can tell you miss him."

I sighed as I continued to soothe the babies from kicking my guts. "I will tell him."

After Emily dropped me off at Caleb's house, I went back to my room and saw a note saying that Caleb and Alex went hunting. I'm glad, I need some alone time with peace. In my hand was my cell phone and I was stuck on Edward's name, wondering if I should call him or not. The twins kicked me again but harder and I knew my answer right away.

I pressed the call button and waited.

"Bella?" Edward's musical voice answered. "Is everything alright?"

"I need…to talk to you." I managed to say after a few seconds of silence.

"Do you want me to come to you? Or do you want me to come pick you up? Or do you –"

"Edward, just come over to Caleb's house." I interrupted and hung up, waiting.

I was getting anxious, waiting for him while I sat on the bed. I can tell that my empathy baby was calming me down but it didn't help me that much since I haven't seen Edward in days. I jumped when I heard a soft knock on my window and saw Edward sitting on a tree branch, waiting for me.

"You couldn't have used a door, you know?" I said as I opened the window and waited for him to come inside.

"I wasn't sure if Alex or your father were here."

"They went hunting. We're alone."

And for some reason, that scared me.

"Bella, I am terribly sorry for the way I reacted that night and I shouldn't have –"

"Don't," I whispered as I sat back down on the bed. "I should be the one apologizing because of that stupid drawing. You were right, I should've told you right away, but I needed more time. More time to figure out what it means. And when I smelled your and Carlisle's scent on my sketchbook, I felt enraged and hurt."

"I would never hurt you, Bella."

"And I know that. But I felt hurt because…I thought you didn't trust me enough." I said. "Let me finish, please. I…Edward, these few days made me realize that we are _never _going to have peace. The Volutri will figure out what I am sooner or later and they will do something to me and the twins."

"I don't want to think about that." Edward said.

"And neither do I. But I keep having dreams about them, you and your family, and the pack. And every single time, I saw myself and the babies in the middle of a war. A war that I don't want to happen. A war…"

"Bella?" His hands came on my face, wiping away my fallen tears.

"My latest dream that I could remember was seeing the twins…babies crying and covered in blood. And my hands…I could still feel the coldness of the blood on my hands. Our children are _never_ going to have peace as well."

"Then, we will figure something out. I will not let Aro take away our children from us. I will not let him take you away from me again." Edward said in such confidence that I never seen in him before. "I love you, Bella and I will fight for you till the death."

"Please don't say that. Death…is a word I am no longer fond of." I said.

"Of course." He said as he leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Then, he placed his hands on my stomach and his ear against it. "I am so sorry. Daddy loves you."

"And mommy loves Daddy." I whispered as he lifted his gaze to look at me. "Always and forever."

"Rosalie and Alice have been driving me crazy for the last few days." Edward told me. "They miss you badly and it's rather sad seeing all the baby stuff arriving at the house."

I laughed and put my arms around his neck, "Let's go home."

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Edward called. Bella is coming back." Esme told us.

Finally! Ever since, Bella got pregnant I couldn't see what was happening and I was hoping those two would make up. My sister and mom were unpacking the baby stuff that we ordered online and it was beautiful. A lot of pink and blue for the boy and girl. Oh, but I can't wait for Bella's surprise present that we are going to give next month. If everything is going according to plan.

"Alice, can you please at least tell us their names?" Esme asked me.

"Nope, you will have to wait." I smiled.

"Why can't you just tell us? Bella and Edward have been going through names for weeks and you didn't give them a hint or anything?"

"Well, Edward already knows their names." I said. "He saw my vision several months ago before they got married."

"That's not fair!" Rosalie sneered. "Stupid abilities."

I laughed; I do love having a power. I can't to see what powers both of the twins will have besides being empathy like Jasper. But I was more excited to watch the twins grow up under our wing and watch them became wonderful and beautiful people. But soon, my thoughts were lost in a vision:

_Fire was everywhere in the dark forest, its sparks taking the place of stars in the dark sky near the full moon. Vampire attacking vampires, werewolves attacking vampires. It was like Victoria's newborn army all over again. The full moon's light shined on the lake in front of the light and I saw a woman's figure standing near the lake, her bare feet nearly touching the cold water. The sounds of babies crying caught her attention as she turned her head around and –_

"Alice? Alice, what did you see?" Rosalie's voice asked me as I almost dropped the clothes on the floor.

I turned to stare at my sister and mother with their worried faces and then, look at the baby clothes in my hands. "I'm not sure and I don't think I want to know."

**A/N: Thank you all so much for comments lately. I love it that you like this story. Please comment some more!**


	26. Reconciliation

**Chapter 25**

**Bella's POV**

Everything turned alright between Edward and I and he no longer spoke of my drawing or the twins being a mistake. Everything was back to normal again even though I shouldn't use that word anymore. Alice and Rosalie been ordering more baby stuff and I never realized how expensive twins are. But of course, in the Cullen family money isn't a problem.

My stomach finally grew about more five more inches and Carlisle's theories about the twins lately aren't being accurate. My thirst for blood is still in control but it's harder because before I had human blood, I had vampire blood. And being in a house of vampires is not helping my thirst. But Carlisle has a new theory about my abilities.

He believes that I can make shields and it does make sense since the night I left Edward. He says I have a mental and physical shield, which could also explain why Aro, Jane, and Edward's powers don't work on me. I've been working on the physical shield but it wasn't as big as that night. I can only make a small bubble of a shield so far.

"Bella?" I looked up from my book and saw Alice standing near the door in another fashionable outfit for the day. "Can we talk alone?"

"Yeah, sure Alice." I said trying to sit up straight but it feels like I'm wearing weights inside instead of babies. "Is everything alright?"

"I had a vision a couple of days before you came back home and…" Alice didn't say anything and I felt frightened.

What if she finally managed to see the twins' future and it wasn't a wonderful one?

What if she saw Aro coming here taking away the twins.

"It was a full on vision." She said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means because of your pregnancy I could only see little and unknown pieces of the future. And what I saw wasn't exactly pleasant."

"Alice, you're starting to scare me."

"There was a fire everywhere in a forest and I saw our family and the pack fighting against other vampires. But I saw a woman near a lake and it looked she was about to go in but babies were crying somewhere in the battlefield." Alice explained to me. "I couldn't see her face because my vision already finished."

"Did you see the full moon?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Then, we _are_ seeing the same things. But the problem is we don't understand what it means. And that what scares me."

"Everything will be alright." Alice said to me.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I can't, but we just have to wait and see what happens in the near future. Now onto a brighter note I have some cute clothes for the boy but I'm not sure if Edward would like it…"

I didn't hear the rest of what Alice was saying because I was feeling something in my abdomen and I knew it wasn't the babies' kicking. It was something else and there was no good feeling to it. Alice's voice was no longer distant from my mind as her voice became louder and louder.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice cried out as she shook me by the shoulders.

"Alice, I'm fine. But you're hurting me." I said and she took away her hands.

"But the look on your face –"

"The babies were kicking harder this time." I reassured her.

I don't want anyone to worry about nothing. If it were something, I would tell Carlisle then Edward. But for now, for once in our lives, we don't need any drama. Besides, whatever I'm feeling is probably going away soon. I laughed as I listened more about Alice's outfits for the twins and the different colors they're going to be wearing.

"Alice, Bella needs to rest." Edward said.

"Aw come on. I've been resting for months. I'm fine besides I enjoy Alice's company." I said to him.

"Actually, I have to go. Jasper needs to go hunting again." Alice announced and danced her way out of our bedroom.

"How are the twins?" Edward asked as he lay besides me.

"They're fine, still kicking a lot though."

"How are you?" Edward asked me as he lifted my chin up to look at his eyes.

"I'm fine. I just want the twins to be born soon though."

"Carlisle believes you have a few more weeks and so until that time, we have to figure out a way to make sure my sisters don't hog our children."

I laughed, thinking of Rosalie yelling at everyone who goes near the twins.

"Bella…"

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Do you know what's going to happen tomorrow?" he asked me, his eyes filled with sorrow. I shook my head, confused. "Tomorrow is the full moon."

My smile vanished when he said those words. I can remember exactly the last time the full moon's effect on me did. I touched my stomach, worried because before the twins weren't as develop as they are now. What's going to happen? Will I get an almost miscarriage like Rebecca had with me?

"Um, what should we do?" I asked Edward.

"Carlisle's been speaking with Caleb and Jonathon for a while on what we should. And they think it's best if you're in La Push with the other werewolves." Edward explained to me.

"And how will that help me?" I asked. "I have to fight the transformation, Edward. I don't know how I will do if I'm surrounded by werewolves."

"Jonathon has agreed to let you stay in his house, which is near the woods, and you will be by yourself. But Jonathon and his pack and Sam's pack will be nearby."

"And what about you and your family?" I asked.

"I will try to…get my mind off of you. Emmett is making sure of that as we speak."

"No girls," I warned but half-joking.

Edward kissed my lips softly, "You are my only girl."

"I better or else…" I teased as I leaned in for another kiss. "Ow!" My hand went immediately to stomach as the pain interrupted the kissing.

"Bella, is everything alright?" Edward asked, panicked.

"Yeah, we're fine. The twins are kicking harder now." I chuckled lightly. But I couldn't help but feel bad that I was lying because what if this pain stays longer than I believe? And Carlisle and Edward will have to figure out new theories and plans for me and the twins. I don't want that to happen. I just hope the pain will go away soon.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Jasper, do you feel better?" I asked him after he had two deer.

"Yes, I do. I just can't believe that my thirst…it doesn't bother me anymore." He said to me, putting his arm on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as we walked slowly away from the dead food.

"For years, you know that I've struggle with this new diet and now, Bella's pregnancy is changing it. She has an empathy baby stronger than me and he or she isn't born yet. It just amazes me." Jasper explained. "I wonder what will happen as they grow older. Will their powers also grow?"

I laughed, I never seen Jasper be so interested in something before. It was exciting to watch. Suddenly, my feet stopped and I couldn't hear Jasper's panic voice. As I watched, images go through my head like a five-second slideshow

_Glittering lights_

_White roses on the floor _

_Scented candles everywhere_

_Puddle of blood on the white roses_

_A hand lying on the floor_

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked me as he tried to calm me down.

"I have to warn Edward. I have to warn him…I have to warn him." That was all I could say.

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! Please comment!**


	27. Fighting the Full Moon

**Chapter 26**

**Bella's POV**

Edward helped me packed some things for my trip to La Push. After the full moon, I will be staying there for a day, spending another quality time with the pack. I truly missed them. But then, again I miss everyone including Charlie. It wasn't fair not to tell him about my pregnancy because he is a grandpa like Caleb and Carlisle. But then, again I don't know how the news will affect him.

"Jonathon called; he and Jacob will be with you through the transformation." Edward said.

I sighed as I threw my shirt into the bag.

"Hey," Edward took me in his arms, but it didn't feel the same especially with my big bump in the way of the embrace. "Everything is going to be alright. You will fight through this."

"I'm more worried about the twins. I don't want to have a miscarriage." I confessed.

Edward's lips touched my forehead. "Everything is going to be alright. Just breathe through it."

"The car's ready!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

Edward chuckled, "Let's go. Jonathon will be meeting you at the border line."

Jonathon was waiting for us to arrive as he stood next to a black Chevy truck. Edward and Jonathon didn't say anything to each other but I think Edward was reading his mind. The ride to Jacob's house was quiet and it was an uncomfortable. But it made me realize how much I don't know about Jonathon.

He is my uncle and a werewolf. That's it.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" I asked him.

"Since I was twenty two years old."

"But why didn't Billy or anybody else turn into a werewolf like you?"

Jonathon sighed, "Truthfully, I was away when I became a werewolf. I was in Europe traveling with college friends and one night, I felt sick and in pain. Then, my body went through the transformation horribly. My friends though I got food poisoning or something."

"They never knew the truth."

He nodded, "It was better that way. Rebecca…it was strange that Billy and the rest of the pack's dads weren't werewolves like me and Rebecca. It was hard for just me and her going through the patrols and hearing each other's thoughts and emotions and…privacy."

"How did Rebecca became one?"

Jonathon shrugged, "She was younger than the rest of us when Caleb and…his friends came to Forks."

"Do you think my children will be going through the same werewolf transformation? Or just transform in the full moon?" I asked him, concerned.

Jonathon chuckled, "You're asking me a lot of questions, Bella."

"Sorry, it's just…we never had a chance to talk before. And you're my uncle –my only uncle."

"I don't know what will happen to your twins, Bella. Mostly, because they carry mostly vampire blood in their veins and little werewolf. Who knows what will happen to them?" Jonathon said. "And to answer another question I think you're going ask, I did find my imprintee."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Abigail and she is twenty one years old with this beautiful shiny raven hair." Jonathon told me, adding a smile on his face. "I think it's a good thing that I couldn't age for eighteen years because I wouldn't be allowed to meet her if I looked like my real age."

"How old are you, really?"

"I am never going to tell you that, my little niece." Jonathon grinned at me. "Oh! We're here."

"Bella!" Emily yelled as she and Leah came outside. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Come inside, I made a ton food not knowing how much you will eat this time." Emily told me.

"Um, I probably shouldn't eat too much. I don't know if I'll throw up during the transformation." I told her, laughing a bit.

"So I have some news I want to share with you." Emily told me as all of us women sat down while the pack is outside. "I'm pregnant."

I was sure my mouth dropped. "Huh?"

"I've been feeling sick and having morning sickness for a while. So Leah and I went to the doctor and he told me that I'm six weeks pregnant." Emily said to me.

"Wow! Emily, I am so happy for you."

"I blame you two because both of you are already pregnant."

"Well, I can't wait to be not pregnant. I want this baby out of me quickly." Leah said. "Jacob feels the same way also. We already turned Rachel's room into the nursery."

"Is she coming over to see the baby?" I asked her. Rachel, Jacob's older sister and Rebecca's twin sister, lives in Hawaii with her husband.

Leah shrugged, "She moved away from La Push for a reason. But I don't know. It's expensive."

"Have you decided on any names for the baby yet?" I asked.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was actually fun. I have to spend time with Emily and Leah talking and watching Jacob fixes motorcycles. It was like we were all friends again. However, during the afternoon the pain kept coming back in my abdomen and Seth managed to catch me a few times when I felt faint. I don't know what's happening to me and feeling these new symptoms all of sudden.

The full moon was coming in an hour and I already changed into one of Emmett's big shirts, so I don't tear any of the clothes Alice packed me for. I was actually afraid because I don't remember what I was doing during the whole time. All I could remember was telling me to not transform. I don't know if I could that again. Jonathon helped me out of the house and into his truck, so he and Jacob could take me into the woods away from civilization.

"Jacob, wait you can't leave!" Emily yelled as she ran out of the house.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Leah's water broke."

Jacob's eyes widen, "Already? The baby isn't due for a few more weeks."

"Well, the baby is coming now."

"Um," Jacob looked at me then back at house.

"Jake, go to the mother of your child. Did you already pack some things?"

"No! We didn't think it would happen so soon!"

I rolled my eyes, "Emily, how is she?"

"Surprisingly calm. But I know Leah and it won't last for long."

"Jacob, go and be with Leah. Jonathon will take me to the woods and be there for me during my transformation." I told him. "Call Carlisle and tell him to meet you at the hospital."

"The vampire doctor help deliver a werewolf child?" Sam questioned.

"Carlisle is the best doctor out there. Why are you standing around? Go!" I yelled at Jacob.

Jonathon chuckled, "Poor bastard. Who knows how long Leah will be in labor for?"

"Will she be alright?"

"Of course she will be." But I could hear the uncertainty in his voice as he turned on the engine of his truck.

He managed to get his truck as far as he could in the woods without breaking a tire. The smell of the forest brought the wolf in me, wanting to transform quickly but I fought it quickly. Jonathon stayed in the car obediently while I walked farther away from him, so he couldn't hear my screams. Carefully, I sat down on the grass waiting to see the full moon in the dark sky.

I just want this to be over with.

I began to hear other animals hiding in the woods away from me, knowing what I am and what I am capable of. My hands flew to my ears, trying to block the noise and I could feel the blood flowing through me. I have to fight this. I have to. For my children and for myself.

"Just breathe through it," I said repeating Edward's words.

But it was hard to breathe through feeling hardness in my chest. The swollen moon leered at over the tops of the tree and I shuddered with pain, the tears outlined my dace. Jonathon's scent was coming close and I knew he couldn't stay in the truck too long. But he shouldn't come any closer because I feel nauseated and dizzy. The last thing I can remember is seeing the full moon and hearing someone cry in pain.

**A/N: COMMENT, PLEASE!**


	28. Old Memories

**Chapter 27**

**Bella's POV**

The sound of a truck door slamming had awakened me quickly as the early morning sun hit my eyes. I groaned, covering my eyes but it didn't help. My body feels so sore and bruises. I gasped when I saw Emmett's shirt torn into little pieces near me. I can't believe I did that. My eyes looked around as Jonathon's scent was coming closer to this area and I couldn't let him near her. "Wait! Don't come any closer!" I yelled.

"Is everything alright?"

"Um, can I borrow your shirt?"

I heard him chuckled. Was he laughing at me? "Even better. I brought you your bag. Edward warned me. Don't worry, I'll throw it you."

I took the bag and changed into my underwear and sweats. I desperately needed a shower, knowing that I feel asleep on the dirt in my bare body. I leaned against a tree, feeling already dizzy just by taking a couple of steps. This is getting out of hand. Jonathon was waiting for me with his black truck.

"How are you feeling?"

"Nauseous and sore." I admitted as I sat in the passenger seat. "How's Leah?"

"There were complications but Leah and the baby are alright. They named him Adrian William Black and he's so small –six pounds." Jonathon said.

I laughed along with him and smile thinking of what the baby will look like. And that Jacob and Leah are now officially parents.

"Have you and Edward decided on any names?"

"I looked through so many baby books and can't seem to decide."

"I thought Alice already saw their names."

"But she won't tell. It's Alice."

Jonathon chuckled, "Emily left some food for you at my house and you can take a shower over there."

"Okay, thank you." But that made me realize that I've never been to his house before.

"You shouldn't thank me. You're niece –my only one."

We arrived outside to a small, decent two-story house with a porch and a swing. It was cute. But Jonathon told me that he inherited from his grandparents after he died. My grandparents, Jonathon, and Rebecca's parents, died when Rebecca was ten years old in a car accident so their grandparents took them in. It was strange, getting to know more about a history about a family that I could've been raised in.

Carefully, I walked up the stairs passing the family photos over the years and finally found Rebecca's old room. There were drawings and paintings pinned to the wall along with music posters. I guess I got my artistic talent from her. The rest of the room was simply and girly. This made me realize that Rebecca was nineteen years old when she fell in love with Caleb and had me. And I'm eighteen years old, married, and pregnant to a vampire as well.

Like mother, like daughter.

After observing Rebecca's room, I walked in the bathroom and turned on the bathtub waiting for the warm water to rise. I turned to the mirror, stripping off my sweats and underwear, and stare at my body. It was odd that my stomach and breasts were the only things that were growing. I have such a small body and it shouldn't be small anymore with this huge bump.

Suddenly, my hands gripped the counter, as I felt faint once again. What in the world is happening to me? Why do I keep feeling dizzy and so thirsty? The bath was finally done as I calmed in, feeling it wash away the dirt on my body. As I scrubbed my body, I could see bruises and claw marks on the back of my shoulders.

Did I do this to myself?

Now, I can't wait for the twins to be born so Edward won't freak out anymore by these wounds on my body.

After the bath, I changed into my sweat pants and my maternity shirt, seeing as my other shirts no longer fit me. I walked inside Rebecca's room and touched everything carefully as if I'm afraid I'll ruin something so precious. This is my biological mother's room. Hearing so many stories about her, it seems like I already knew her but…I know half of her from other people's perspectives. This room will show me what kind of person she was on the inside.

Her paintings looked like school assignments and some were portraits of the younger Billy Black and his friends. I smiled when I saw a photography she probably took of the Black family, the whole family, before Sarah died. I smiled when I saw some Jane Austen books and Quileute legend books on her desk. My fingers touched the jewelry in her box and smelling her old perfumes. But I was surprised that this room wasn't dusty or had any spider webs.

"I see you found Becky's room." I whirled around and saw Jonathon.

"Becky?"

He shrugged, "It was a nickname I used for her. She would usually get upset if my grandparents or I used her full name because it usually meant she was in trouble."

"Did you…do you…clean this room all the time?" I asked.

Jonathon sighed as he stepped inside. "When your mother left with Caleb, I was hoping for her to return –soon. So I kept cleaning the room, thinking that Rebecca would kill me if she came back home, seeing dust and spiders everywhere. But that hope was crushed when the police came to our doorstep."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Bella. I am the one that should apologize. I was so against Caleb and Rebecca and I…I called you an abomination." Jonathon told me and scoffed. "_I _was the monster, not you. My sister wanted was my blessing and support. And I didn't give it to her, which is way, right now I am making that up with you and Edward."

"Thank you for telling me this. It makes me feel that I know you and Rebecca better."

Then, I heard my phone ring somewhere in my pants. I took it out and saw Edward's name flashing on the screen. "Hey."

_"Hey, how are you feeling?"_ Edward asked me.

"A little sore but I'll make it." I heard some noise in the background. "What are you doing?"

"_Since it's sunny out today we can't leave the house and Alice is...making Jasper and Emmett make the cribs ready."_ Edward told me. _"Carlisle called and told me that you recommend him to help deliver Leah and Jacob's baby."_

"Well, they needed a great doctor with me and it is their first child."

Edward chuckled, _"Well Carlisle wants to thank you for that because there were some complications and have if been any other doctor –"_

"Wait, was it something supernatural?"

"_Carlisle isn't exactly sure. But does it matter? Leah and her baby are fine." _

"It's a boy." I whispered.

"_Soon, it will be our turn." _

I moaned, "How soon? I want the twins out now."

"_You know, there is another way to get Bella into labor quicker." _I heard Emmett say in the background.

"_Emmett, shut up!"_ Edward hissed.

I laughed, "What is he talking about?"

"_Nothing –"_

"_Sex!"_ Emmett roared with laughter.

"_Bella, can you hold on for a minute?" _

"Yeah, sure."

"_OW! Edward, what the hell?"_ Emmett yelled and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it?" Jonathon asked me.

"I think Edward is beating up Emmett."

Jonathon raised his eyebrow, "Is that possible?"

"Edward is _older _than Emmett."

"_Bella, love I'm sorry. But I think I'm going to help my brothers with the baby stuff. Alice ordered a lot of things that need to be built."_ Edward told me.

"Alright. I love you."

_"And I love you."_

I hung up and turned around to face my uncle. "Now, Emily packed a lot of food for you not sure what you feel like eating. So what do you decide: chicken or salad?"

I groaned, "I don't think I feel like having some food right now."

"Oh, you still feel sick?"

There was this uneasy feeling in my stomach and it wasn't the babies' kicking. "Yeah, sure." I said, barely a whisper and I felt it.

I screamed in agony as I clutched my big stomach and falling down to the ground. Jonathon practically ran over to me, asking me what's wrong. But I couldn't answer him. All I want to do is cry and cry because of the pain I'm feeling. And it wouldn't stop.

**A/N: COMMENT, PLEASE! I really want to know what you think. **


	29. Medical Surprise

**Chapter 28**

**Bella's POV**

"Now, Emily packed a lot of food for you not sure what you feel like eating. So what do you decide: chicken or salad?"

I groaned, "I don't think I feel like having some food right now."

"Oh, you still feel sick?"

There was this uneasy feeling in my stomach and it wasn't the babies' kicking. "Yeah, sure." I said, barely a whisper and I felt it.

I screamed in agony as I clutched my big stomach and falling down to the ground. Jonathon practically ran over to me, asking me what's wrong. But I couldn't answer him. All I want to do is cry and cry because of the pain I'm feeling. And it wouldn't stop.

Everything else soon became a blur. Jonathon carried me to his truck and started driving fast. He kept murmuring to himself, wondering if he should take me to the hospital or to the Cullen's house. He knew that no one in the outside world knows of my pregnancy. And he didn't want to risk exposure.

I remember arriving in front of the Cullen's house and then, going inside in my uncle's warm arms. Rosalie and Esme's voice filled with concerns and Edward's voice…it sounded like he was in pain. And I wanted to take away his pain. Then, someone took me away from the warmth and into the coldness. I was now in Edward's arms. And then, I was in Carlisle's office.

The pain finally went away but I still feel faint and thirsty. Esme brought me a ton of water, knowing how thirsty I am now. Everything around me was so blurry and Carlisle's voice sounded so distant yet urgent. I could hear Edward's cries of my name and I desperately wanted to speak out but words wouldn't leave my mouth. My blurry eyes noticed the medical equipment Carlisle has in his office and I had a bad feeling when I saw Carlisle put on gloves.

"Edward," I gasped finally speaking and stood up slowly, trying to find his hand.

"Hush, you're going to be okay." Edward's voice whispered as he tried to make lie down but I didn't want.

"What's…happening?" I asked, pushing him away from trying to make lie down and stare at my father-in-law. "Are…the babies okay?"

"Well, let's look shall we?" Carlisle said and I saw him pull out an ultrasound machine to me.

How in the world did they manage to bring an ultrasound in this house? I shook my head, not wanting to know the answer. I gasped when I felt the cold gel hit my abdomen and finally let myself lay down on the bed. My lips formed into a smile when I heard the twins' heartbeats because now I know that they are alright after what happened last night.

"Bella, do you still feel sore?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes but that's only from fighting through the transformation." I told him. "The twins are okay, right?" But he didn't answer as he stared at the computer screen.

"Carlisle? Carlisle, I need an answer."

"From the looks of it, the twins are still healthy." He finally told me but I knew he was hiding something else from me. I can sense it and I was in no mood for lies.

"Come on, Bella. Rose and I will help to get you to bed." Esme told me as she helped me wipe off the gel and put my pants back on.

I turned my head, seeing Carlisle and Edward in a silent conservation between one another and I knew Carlisle was telling him what he saw on the ultrasound machine. Jonathon left when he heard that I was alright and decided to visit the hospital for me to see how Leah and baby Adrian are. But when I went inside our bedroom, I saw less baby stuff like the boxes and their clothes.

Where did they go?

"Alice?" I called out as I went through the drawers where I put diapers in but they were gone as well.

"Yes, Bella?" She asked, dancing right in.

"Where all the babies things?"

"Don't worry. The guys helped me put them somewhere."

"Somewhere like where?"

"In a place where there is enough room. Don't worry your little pretty head, Bella."

"Alice -"

"You need to rest, Mrs. Cullen." Alice interrupted me. "You just went through a hard transformation last night and nearly, fainted this morning. So get on that bed and watch some Lifetime movies."

"Alice –" But she didn't let me continued as she walked away.

Reluctantly, I sat on the bed and opened my _"Romeo and Juliet"_ book but I dropped the book onto the floor and my head began pounding. I clutched my head with my hands, feeling it like it was heartbeat pounding in my brain but it wouldn't go away. Then, images flew around in my head –different images from a different time or from this time. I couldn't tell. Finally, the images stopped and quickly, took out my sketchbook and began drawing my latest vision.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Emmett, what the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him and turned around. After Emmett inappropriate comment, I jumped at him and let Jasper sit on top of him while I finished my conservation with Bella. "Jasper, you can get off him now because I'm going to finish what I started."

"Ah, come on bro! You know, that having sex makes women go into labor quicker." Emmett told me.

"That's when they are over their due date!" I yelled.

"Boys, boys please behave." Alice mimicked a mother's tone as she walked downstairs, carrying another box of baby things with Rosalie.

"When are you going to let Bella see the surprise?" Jasper asked, as he took Alice in his arms.

I looked at Alice, waiting for an answer. "I still can't see anything!" She yelled at me, still upset that she couldn't see anything since yesterday afternoon. "But I see Jacob's son and he is so adorable! We have to meet them at the hospital!"

I rolled my eyes.

"_I still think my presumption is right."_ Emmett thought.

"What theory, Emmett?"

"Remember when I told you that if you had a girl and Jacob had a son –"

"That won't come true!" I yelled, enraged that he brought that up.

"Wait, what? Emmett, tell us." Jasper asked.

"Well, since that mutt now has a son and Bella is having a girl. I told Eddie here that it would be funny if the mutt's son imprinted on our niece." Emmett laughed.

"There is no way I am letting a dog going near my niece," Rosalie snarled.

"Hey, it's just a joke. Don't worry." Emmett reassured.

I shook my head. My brother has the oddest thoughts running through his head.

Suddenly, the door blew open and the wind blew in Jonathon's werewolf scent mixed Bella's scent. He came in, holding my Bella in his arms and yelling at us where Carlisle is. Bella cried in pain as her hands reached to her big stomach. Something was happening to her and to the babies. I took Bella out of his arms as Rosalie was yelling at Jonathon asking him what he did to her and he began yelling at her.

"Rosalie, shut up!" I yelled at her. "Jonathon what happened?"

"I'm not sure. One minute she was fine and I was asking her what she wanted to eat and the next minute, she's on the ground crying in pain." He explained to me. "I don't know what's happening to her."

Quickly, I ran to Carlisle's office and saw him and Esme sitting next to each other on his couch but their happiness from their faces vanished when they saw me with Bella in my arms. I put Bella on the bed, my cool hand touching her warm forehead. She could barley keep her eyes open. I explained to Carlisle what Jonathon told me and he pulled out his gloves.

"Edward," Bella murmured reaching for me, searching for me.

I took her hand. "Hush, you're going to be okay." I told her but she wouldn't listen to me as she tried to sit up.

"_Edward, I'm going to do an ultrasound. I need Bella to calm down."_ Carlisle told me.

Bella's worried face quickly went away when she heard the twins' heartbeats and I was glad as well, knowing that my children are okay. "Bella, do you still feel sore?" Carlisle asked her, still staring at ultrasound screen.

"Yes but that's only from fighting through the transformation. The twins are okay, right?" Bella asked but Carlisle didn't answer her.

"_This can't be right." _

"Carlisle? Carlisle, I need an answer." Bella cried.

You and me both, my love. Carlisle's thoughts weren't giving away anything yet.

"From the looks of it, the twins are still healthy." He finally said.

"_Edward, I need to speak to you alone." _

"Come on, Bella. Rose and I will help to get you to bed." Esme said, knowing that Carlisle wants to talk to me. She didn't need to read Carlisle's mind.

"First, if you want –I want everyone to be here but not Bella." Carlisle said.

I thought about it and decided yes because this family didn't need any more secrets or lies. Soon, everyone came in the room and Alice told me that Bella is resting in our bedroom.

"Carlisle what is going on?" Esme asked.

"Bella's condition seems to have changed since the last time I did an ultrasound on her." He began. "Bella's uterus expanded and the placenta moved up and away from her cervix. "Edward, Bella has a condition called placenta praveia."

I don't like the sound of that medical term. "What does it mean?" I muffled.

"It means she may have a risk of hemorrhage during her pregnancy or during her delivering."

"But is she going to be okay? Will the babies be okay?" Rosalie asked.

"If everything goes perfectly, then yes." Carlisle said.

"But what, Carlisle? What if everything doesn't go perfectly?" Alice asked, holding my hand in the process.

Carlisle sighed, "We could lose Bella –she and the twins will die."

"Is there any way to stop…?" I couldn't even finish that sentence, let only say that word.

"I'm afraid there's isn't. I can't exam her cervix because it will lead to heavy bleeding. Edward…this time, Bella really needs to take it slow. She doesn't need any stress, no exercise, and sex is out of the question." Carlisle told me.

"What about if Bella goes into labor?"

"I will have to perform a C-section."

"Edward, are you alright?" Alice asked, gripping my hand awakening me from my nightmare. But I was still in it.

My worst fears are coming true. Loneliness and death are the mixture of my nightmare. They are worse than the reality. My fear of losing Bella was coming true and there is no way to prevent it.

**A/N: Please comment and let me know what you think!**


	30. Reality

**Chapter 29**

**Bella's POV**

Reluctantly, I sat on my bed and opened my "Romeo and Juliet" book but I dropped it on the floor as my head began pounding. I clutched my head with my hands, feeling it like it was a heartbeat pounding in my brain but it wouldn't go away. Then, images flew around in my head –different images from a different time or from this time. I couldn't tell. Finally, the images stopped and quickly, took out my sketchbook and began drawing my latest vision.

I finally finished my drawings in my sketchbook and heard voices coming out of Carlisle's studies. I could hear Rosalie's whispers to Emmett as they passed our bedroom and going straight to their own. But something was wrong. It sounded like Emmett was confronting Rose. Something wasn't right. Then, Edward came in our bedroom with Carlisle and Esme. Esme sat on the edge of the bed and gave me a weak smile.

"Esme, what's wrong?" I asked her. She looked so sad and I didn't want to see that sad smile.

Esme chuckled, "I believe my grandchild is trying making me feel better."

I smiled. Good baby.

"You found something wrong, didn't you?" I asked Carlisle.

"Bella," Carlisle began and I felt Esme's hand grabbed my hand, squeezing it. Why was she squeezing my hand so hard? "I did find something wrong."

Everyone looked so worried and it was bothering me because I don't know what it is.

"Carlisle just spit it out."

"You have a condition called placenta previa, it's a pregnancy complication. There are three types of placenta previa and in this case, you have what's called total placenta previa. In total placenta previa, the placenta completely covers the cervix." Carlisle told me, his medical years kicking in this speech.

"What are the complications of this condition?" I asked.

"The risk of hemorrhage during labor or delivery," He told me. "The bleeding can be heavy enough to…cause death."

"And what of the twins?"

"If there severe bleeding, I will have to do an emergency C-section on you."

"Bella?" Esme asked as I felt her cold hand touch my cheek but I pulled away from her touch and released my hand away.

"If I die, will the twins live?"

Carlisle looked at me surprise, probably because of the question I first ask him.

"There's little chance that all three of you will live." He told me.

"And there's little chance that everything will go smoothly through my delivery as well?"

"That's correct."

Everything was going perfectly in my life.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me, desperately trying to read me.

"I felt little pain before early in the pregnancy but it was gone so I thought it was nothing. Then, I felt the pain again for several days."

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" Edward said.

"I thought it was nothing serious. I just thought it was little pain a couple of days before the full moon. I was going to tell you but…I'm sorry." I said. "Carlisle, what do I have to do before I go into labor?"

"Bella, you need to stay in bed and not have stress."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Not have any stress? Last night was the example of serious stress. I smiled sadly, "I'll do my best."

"We'll leave you two have a moment to talk." Esme said and she and Carlisle left out bedroom.

Edward stayed where he was, looking at me with despair and sadness. Truthfully, I wanted to slap him because he shouldn't be worry and not add more stress on me right now. I can't think about it. Not yet at least. I got off the bed and walked to one of the unpack boxes of baby clothes and smiled when I saw a small shirt saying "I love my mommy."

"I'm going to be fine." I told him, knowing what he's thinking. I turned around and walk to him, putting my arms around his chest, staring at his gloomy topaz eyes. "We're going to be fine."

"Bella –"

"Edward, after everything we've ever went through: James, Victoria, our time apart, the Volutri, and Rafael. Don't they always prove that I'm going to be alright? I am still here –alive and your wife. We are going to get through this."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked me.

"I can't. But if you believe that the twins and I are going to be alright, then I will believe it as well."

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The rest of the day, I watched from upstairs, my Bella help Alice pack and unpack the babies' belongings and watching her laugh and smile…it pained because of her fate and the babies' fate. It wasn't fair. Why should I be left alone now after so many years of loneliness and despair? I found my soul mate and fate was taking her away from my grasp. This wasn't fair. Life isn't fair.

I am still in shock over the unexpected news we all received today. My Bella can actually die from this. She –an immortal. I kept closing my eyes, thinking I was still trapped in my own vision but it wasn't an illusion. It was reality.

A horrendous, unspeakable reality that only wishes to cause me so much pain.

"Daddy?" I looked away from the wonderful sight and turned my head to see the same small boy standing near the staircase. His emerald eyes staring at me like he was searching for something. "Are you alright?"

"Edward, are you alright?"

I shook my head when I heard Jasper's voice coming from his small body and the little boy was gone, in his place was my blonde brother.

"Edward, are you alright?" He asked me.

"I don't know what to do, Jasper." I told him as I watched both of our wives laugh at something Alice said. "I feel so…powerless. Does fate really want me to be alone?"

"Edward, if fate wanted you to be alone then you wouldn't have meet Bella that day in Biology. You wouldn't have fallen in love with her. I don't think its fate that brought you and Bella together. It was destiny."

"Then, it is my destiny to die with my wife if she dies."

"And what about the twins? What if Bella does die but the twins live. Are you really that selfish to leave your own children alone without their parents?"

"I can't live without her."

Jasper sighed as he sends me some calmness. "I know. But Edward…I don't want to say this but I have to. There is nothing you can do that can save Bella. The only thing you can do right now as _her husband_ is supporting her. She is now your wife and the mother of your children. And she needs you now more than ever."

"How am I going to tell her parents?" I moaned.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the answer to that, brother. You and Bella will figure out a way to tell everyone."

"Charlie is going to be upset with me and wishes to know a way to kill me." I told him with a weak smile.

Jasper chuckled sadly, "He's wanted to kill you for a very long time."

Charlie _and_ Caleb should kill me. There was a way that can kill Bella…and the babies.

"_She needs you now more than ever." _

And I need her. I need her now so desperately.

Bella, I can't lose you now. I won't lose you.

* * *

**A/N: I am so happy that people are liking this story. I thought of the condition because my mom told me that she had placenta previa with me (her firstborn) and they had to do a C-section because I was making her too sick. I was born three months early and weigh 2 lbs. Don't worry, she's still alive and old :) **

**When I watched One Tree Hill season 6 of Peyton's condition, I thought it would be a great idea for this story because I don't Bella to go through a normal pregnancy without any drama :) **

**Thank you so much for comments and keep on doing that!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	31. Renee and Charlie

**Chapter 30**

**Bella's POV**

I was getting nervous. I shouldn't be. It's just talk, having conservation with somebody. But it wasn't just somebody, anybody –it was Renee. Edward thought it would be best if I first told the baby news to her because he knew she would feel left out. The baby was trying to calm me down but it wasn't helping. It was just making me more anxious.

"Bella, relax. You and your mom aren't talking in person." Jasper said to me.

"It's on a video cam! She will know something's up the minute she see's my face on that screen." I yelled.

"Bella, you are overacting." Edward said as he kissed my forehead. "You faced worse over the past two years and yet, you are afraid of Renee who is human."

"Biological or not, she is still my mother and I am dreading with anxiety over this."

"You being timid aren't helping you or the twins. Remember what Carlisle said: no stress." Edward reminded me.

I took a deep breathe and opened the laptop on the desk and quickly, went to the video cam waiting to see my mom's face. And I saw it. She still looks the same but tanner and more beautiful. I could hear waves crashing together in the background. She was sitting on her patio, of course.

"Bella, sweetheart! I've been waiting for you to contact me." Renee said. "It's been three and in half months! I know you and Edward are newlyweds but still, you have to contact somebody from the outside world."

That's what I'm doing.

But I couldn't help me but smile at her. I miss her. "I know and I am sorry mom. It's just…been hectic over here."

"Hectic? Bella, is everything alright? Bella, talk to me."

"Mom…something happened over the honeymoon."

"What? What happened? What _could_ happen?" Renee asked.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

"Just out and in the open, good job!" I heard Emmett yell from downstairs.

They were listening in on me. Just great.

Renee sat there still as I could see that she was still in shock because of the look on her face. "You…I'm…going to be a grandma?" she finally said.

"Pretty much."

"Oh…Ha! Yes!" She began laughing cheerily and I was glad that she's happy.

But I was going to continue.

"I've been pregnant for three and half months and…" Edward helped me up so I can show her the view. "It looks like nine months. Did I mention I was carrying twins?"

"Twins?"

"A boy and girl."

"Oh my goodness! This is too much."

Here it comes. The party pooper's news. "There's more."

Renee laughed, "More? Like what? They also have powers?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point." I told her and took a deep breathe. "I have a condition called placenta previa." I watched as I destroy that joviality smile on her face. "It basically means that I could lose a lot of blood and _maybe_ –a big maybe, the twins, and I will die."

"But…but that can't be. You're young –immortal!"

"I know. Edward keeps me reminding me." I mumbled.

"Who else knows?"

"Only the supernatural people." I smiled.

"Not Charlie?"

"I wanted to tell you first before I tell Charlie."

"His reaction is going to be worse, you know?"

I sighed, "I know."

"Oh, Bella I wish I can be there and hug you." Renee said as I noticed she was close to crying. "It's not fair."

"I know, mom. I know but please don't cry."

"I'm sorry sweetie but…I love you."

"I love you too."

And now, I was more nervous to tell Charlie.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

"Charlie is coming over after his shirt is over later today so I need everyone to be polite and stay downstairs. And no eavesdropping, Emmett!" Edward told us as we sneakily, took the packed boxes to the cars.

I can't wait for Bella's reaction to this surprise. Since, I can't see her future I will be the one surprise as well just to see her reaction.

"Geez, how much stuff did you girls bought?" Emmett asked as he took another box.

"Babies are expensive and with twins, you need double the stuff." I told him. "I don't want Bella to stress about the room or cribs. She's supposed to be in a no stress zone in this house."

"I'm sorry but have you met Bella?" Emmett asked. "She's a magnet for danger. I wouldn't be surprise if the twins turn out like her in the category."

"Not funny, Em." Rose said. "There's still a box or two left in Edward and Bella's bedroom."

"Great! Everything is going according to plan." I squealed with delight. "If I'm right, we'll be done in a few more days."

Jasper walked by and put his hands around my chest. "You're always right."

I giggled, "And you better not forget that." Then, I felt myself in lost.

_Fire_

_Blood_

_The smell of smoke_

_Shattered glass_

_Babies crying inside_

_A tear dropped from a pair of yellow eyes_

_A strand of brown hair blowing in the wind_

"Alice?" Jasper's voice snapped out of my vision, staring at me with his bewildered look. "What did you see?"

"I think…I saw somebody trying to kill the twins."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After Renee and I talk for several more hours, I called Charlie and asked him to come over when his shirt ends. I stayed in the bedroom with blankets over my stomach, anxious that Charlie is coming over. I was more scared because I knew my mom was right, when she said that his reaction is going to be worse than her own. Charlie came in the room late that afternoon in his uniform and he had his loaded gun in his pocket. Husband or not, vampire or not, I know he will shoot Edward if he hurts me. I told Charlie to sit down and I felt myself getting more nervous.

"Bella, what's going on?" Charlie asked me.

I didn't say –I couldn't say anything so I flipped the covers off my body and watch as Charlie's eyes widen at the sight on my big belly. Charlie jumped to his feet and stammered a couple of words. "What the hell?" He finally yelled.

Finally, a true response.

"You two only have been married for three and half months."

"I already had a bump after a couple of days during our honeymoon." I said. "Because of what I am and what Edward is…" I didn't continue because I knew Charlie could catch up with the rest.

"Dad?"

"You're pregnant. You're eighteen, married, and pregnant. Yep, that's every dad's dream." He replied.

"I'm having twins –a boy and a girl."

Charlie looked at him, the wide eyes remain. "I don't believe it."

"Charlie?"

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" Charlie laughed. "And you two kept this a secret for so long. But why are you telling me this now when it looks like those babies will pop out any second."

"Dad…I have this condition."

"Oh no."

"Charlie, you should sit down for this." Edward suggested and I let Edward explain the medical news to him because I could barley handle it with Renee. And I knew I would break down if I spoke to Charlie.

"But you'll be okay, right Bells?"

"If everything goes perfectly then yes. The twins and I will be alright."

"How…?"

"Charlie helped us sneak into the hospital at nights to do the ultrasound."

"And what if Bella needs the C-section? Where will she go? My daughter needs to go the hospital and not have these babies in a house."

"Charlie, calm down. If necessary, we will go to the hospital and do the surgery in secret. Alexander and Caleb already agreed to help –if necessary." I told him.

Charlie sighed, "I'm going to be a grandpa."

I smiled at him, "Yeah you are."

"And Renee?"

"I told her a couple of hours ago. I have to admit, she reacted a lot of better than you did. Dad, are you going to be alright?"

"Don't worry about me, Bells. You just worry about you and take care of yourself."

"I promise."

* * *

After Charlie left the Cullen house, I went through what's left of the babies things. Alice still won't tell me where she is putting them and keeps saying it is a secret and I will find out soon. Well, the secrecy has to end because these babies will be born soon and they have to be in a room with their belongings. I went through the last box and felt tears coming when I saw the little clothes and shoes.

What if something goes wrong?

What if I don't make it?

What if I do but the twins won't? I don't how I will live through that because everyone became so excited and…

No, I can't think like this.

I don't want to think about the 'what ifs' because it won't help. Edward's arm carefully wrapped around my stomach and his lips touched my bare neck. I didn't hear him come in. I put the little shoes down, "We haven't picked out names yet. I was thinking Elizabeth for a girl after your mom –"

"Bella, don't. Not like this." Edward whispered, his lips touching my hair or was he inhaling my scent? "Decided on the names when you want to, not because…just not like this."

"I'm having the twins and they need names. We can't call them boy and girl. That's mess up."

"Bella, I've watched you talk to Renee and Charlie and I've watched how you spoke to them with that look in your eyes. I heard Charlie's thoughts and they were the same as mine." Edward said. "We can have more kids –"

"Don't you dare think like that, Edward Cullen? Will you look at all the stuff you and I have survived together? Are you really going to give up so easily without a fight?" I yelled as I moved away from him and look at him. "If something does happen, you're going to be okay."

"What is that suppose to mean, Bella?"

"Maybe this is fate. You and I are meant to create these magical miracles because they are going to change the world. They are going to change everything."

"I won't –I will _**never**_ accept that our story will end in tragedy."

Tragedy…like Romeo and Juliet.

"Our story is still being written, Edward and it will have an amazing ending. Everything will be okay."

"Will you stop saying that?" Edward roared as he punched the table hard, lucky he didn't break it. But I was frightened he will break something else. And I don't want to find out. "This isn't like our other problems, Bella. _This _isn't _nothing_."

"Maybe it is."

"What does that mean?"

"It means whatever happens, happens. If fate –if my life was hanging in the balance and my children's life was as well and they needed a life. Then I will give them my life –my everything. I almost did the same thing for you a couple of months ago with Rafael, remember?"

Tears began to fall down my face. "I have accepted my fate –"

"How can this be fate?" Edward questioned me. My hands flew to my stomach when I felt something. "Bella?"

"I'm fine. The twins are kicking –and I'm telling the truth this time." I told him and gestured for him to give me his hand. The look in his topaz eyes, it was like he was terrified of me or touching me. "Edward, please." I grabbed his hand and placed it against the abdomen. "They need their father."

"I don't care if the babies have my human eyes or musical talent…I care about the twins growing up without a mother –_**their mother**_." I stood there shock as I felt Edward's hand vanish from my touch and watched him walk away.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! School just started and I am finally a senior, which means I have to focus on SAT,ACT, and college applications. So I'm just going to try and post on the weekends when I can and write in my notebook when I have time. So don't worry!**

**Also, please please comment! I only have 40 reviews and I had more than that with "Memories". **

**Please comment and let me know what you think**

**-DisneyRBD**


	32. Fate and Destiny

**Chapter 31**

**Edward's POV**

I could see that this is hurting Bella.

We both finally decided to tell Renee and Charlie the truth about Bella's pregnancy. They would be the first two people who will know aside from my family and the pack. Bella's eyes were filled with fear and anxiety before speaking to the parents who taken care of her for many years. Telling her adoptive parents of the pregnancy and the condition was a good shock to the two, but I was more surprised by their reactions. Of course, they're happy for the baby news but I saw their expressions quickly change about the placenta.

And Bella saw it too. But she stayed strong and brave through the whole time. She was near to tears while talking to Renee and Charlie and she was lucky she didn't have to read Charlie's thoughts. He too blamed it on me of her condition but mostly, because Charlie didn't know who else to blame. Blaming on me was easier than facing the truth.

And the truth is Bella can die.

"_But she's immortal,"_ That was the first thought that came in Charlie's mind when she told him of the placenta. _"She can't die. My daughter cannot die."_

But she can, Charlie. Apparently, Bella immortal or not, can die from this.

After Charlie left the house with a silent goodbye, I found Bella looking through the baby box and saw her holding a pair of small baby shoes. I wish I knew what she was thinking right now. This whole thing was driving me insane. Carefully, I put my arms around her and kissed her bare neck. Pregnant or not, Bella is still beautiful to me and smells amazing.

"We haven't picked out names yet." Bella said. "I was thinking Elizabeth for a girl after your mom –"

What? No, not like this.

"Bella, don't. Not like this." I whispered. I don't want to think about the end. The end of her life. "Decided on the names when you want to, not because…just not like this."

"I'm having the twins and they need names. We can't call them boy and girl. That's mess up."

Maybe, I should tell her the names…

"Bella, I've watched you talk to Renee and Charlie and I've watched how you spoke to them with that look in your eyes. I heard Charlie's thoughts and they were the same as mine." I said to her, seeing her remembering my choice of words about the pregnancy. "We can have more kids –"

"Don't you dare think like that, Edward Cullen? Will you look at all the stuff you and I have survived together? Are you really going to give up so easily without a fight?" Bella yelled as me as she moved away from me and my touch.

Without a fight? Bella, I have been fighting. I've been fighting for you so long. I promise myself that I will keep fighting for you ever since the day I left you in the meadow. Could she see that? I never gave up.

Bella turned around, looking at me. "If something does happen, you're going to be okay."

What does she mean _I'm_ going to be okay? What does it mean? Why was she talking like this? "What is that suppose to mean, Bella?"

"Maybe this is fate."

Oh no, do not mention fate in front of me Bella. Not now.

"You and I are meant to create these magical miracles because they are going to change the world. They are going to change everything."

"I won't –I will _**never**_ accept that our story will end in tragedy."

After all this time, Bella, and I fought against the many things that kept keeping us apart. I am a vampire and she a half-werewolf and half vampire. I refuse that our lives will end up like Romeo and Juliet.

"Our story is still being written, Edward and it will have an amazing ending. Everything will be okay."

Those last words echoed in my head. Everyone keeps telling me those same words: everything is going to be okay or will be okay. And I can't it anymore! Can't they see that not everything is okay? My anger and frustration got to me as I punched the table and I quickly regretted when I saw from the corner of my eye, Bella jump. "This isn't like our other problems, Bella. _This _isn't _nothing_."

"Maybe it is."

"What does that mean?"

"It means whatever happens, happens. If fate –if my life was hanging in the balance and my children's life was as well and they needed a life. Then I will give them my life –my everything. I almost did the same thing for you a couple of months ago with Rafael, remember?"

_"Neither the Cullen nor the Quileute pack will stay here."_

_"Oh? Then who is?" Rafael asked. _

_Bella took a deep breath, "I am."_

_I watched as the doors were closing in on each other, my Bella fell on the ground, crying her heart out. She turned around as the wind blew her hair across her face. Her brown eyes filled with sadness but no regret. _

I shook my head from those thoughts and memories. I do not want to remember that time. Tears began to fall down my wife's face and I desperately wanted to wipe them off her angelic face. "I have accepted my fate –"

"How can this be fate?" I questioned her and watch as her hands went to the stomach. Was she feeling more pain?

"Bella?"

"I'm fine. The twins are kicking –and I'm telling the truth this time." She told me and gestured her hand out to me. But I couldn't. It pains me to see her this way. Bella shouldn't risk her life. I did this to her. This is my entire fault. "Edward, please." She begged me and reluctantly, I let her grab my hand and place it against the abdomen. "They need their father."

"I don't care if the babies have my human eyes or musical talent…I care about the twins growing up without a mother –_**their mother**_." I told her, released my hand from her, and walked away, not wanting to stand here for another minute.

"Edward, is everything okay?" Esme asked as I walked downstairs.

The monster in me took over for a minute as I grabbed Esme's shoulders and pushed her to the wall. "Would you stop saying that word?" I yelled at her and could hear my brother's thoughts coming near from the garage.

"Edward, what the hell?" Emmett yelled.

"Let her go, Edward." Jasper told me calmly but I blocked the calmness he was sending me.

"Edward," Esme's small voice warned me and it finally woken me up. I saw the little fear in my mother's eyes and I could see from the thoughts what I was doing and what I look like. I look like a monster about to kill someone. Someone I care about.

I released my hold on her as I backed away a couple of steps and stared at Esme guilty. "I'm so sorry," I said and ran outside of the house, ignoring my family's cries.

I stood about a mile away from the house in the wilderness, trying to control my emotions and thoughts all together. The rain drenching my hair and clothes. But I don't care. I can't get sick, so it doesn't matter. The conservation I had with Bella still lingers in my mind and I hated it because it was like saying goodbye. It was as if she knew she was going to leave me alone in this world.

"_Does fate really want me to be alone?"_

"_We are going to get through this."_

"_I don't think its fate that brought you and Bella together. It was destiny."_

_"Then, it is my destiny to die with my wife if she dies." _

"_Will you look at all the stuff you and I have survived together?"_

"_Are you really that selfish to leave your own children alone without their parents?"_

"_If something does happen, you're going to be okay." _

"_There is nothing you can do that can save Bella."_

"_It means whatever happens, happens." _

"_She needs you now more than ever."_

I screamed at Jasper and Bella's voices in my head. All this talk about fate and destiny…it was driving me insane.

"_Edward, son you need to calm down. Bella is getting worried about your whereabouts."_ Carlisle's thoughts told me.

He was near but didn't dare approach me. And I appreciate that. Bella doesn't need anymore stress on her right now and me being…childish and brooding doesn't help her or us for that much matter. I turned around and saw Carlisle standing by a tree, his clothes, and blonde hair drenched from the rain.

"If my calculations are right, Bella won't be due for another couple of days. And if everything is alright with Bella now, she will be great in the delivery."

I nodded; understand what he was trying to say. Do not stress Bella anymore.

"Let's go home," I sighed and walked past my father.

* * *

**A/N: So you see, the twins will be born soon and Bella will get to see her surprise. **

**What do you think the surprise is?**

**A) A house**

**B) A new room in the Cullen's house**

**or**

**C) A cabin **

**PS: COMMENT!**


	33. Fairytale comes true

**Chapter 32**

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, why did your bring all these dresses up here?" I asked as she dropped the dresses on the bed.

It's been a week since Edward, I had our little disagreement over the cycle of life and death, and we haven't really talked like we use to. He would come whenever I needed something to eat or drink and still hums me my lullaby if I have trouble sleeping but that's pretty much it. And now, I know Alice is planning something because of all the dresses and shoes in the rooms. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

"Alice…?"

"You and Edward need to make up." Alice told me but didn't bother to look at me. She stared at a dress for a moment and then, put it on the chair.

"Trust me, tonight is perfect."

"Why is that?"

"Just trust me." Alice said and giggled, "Now grab a towel and take a nice bath while Rose and I get everything ready."

"Alice –"

"Bella, please do this for the twins. They need their father." Alice pleaded me with her small golden eyes.

I groaned and said nothing as I grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom. As I took my relaxing bath, I began reading aloud for the twins and began feeling the twins' kicking once again. But there was more to the kicks than I expected. I felt some pain. My hands gripped the corners of the bathtub as the pain increased and I took small, deep breathes. Each day, the pain comes back and sometimes, I can't tell if it's the kicks or not. But once the twins are born, all of this will be over and the pain will be worth it.

After I was done with my bath, I put my hair wrapped around in a towel and put on a comfortable, white robe. I look like Santa Clause. When I got into our bedroom, I found a beautiful black dress with a heart shaped hole in the middle lying on the bed. It was gorgeous. Then, I realized that all of the dresses Alice put in the room were gone and she left sandals near the bed. What is that little pixie planning? Rosalie then came in with brushes and a blow dryer.

"Rosalie, what's going on?" I asked her.

"Edward has a surprise for you." Rosalie told me and led me back to the bathroom. "Relax, Bella. I'm just going to do your hair and makeup."

"Why? Why is there a surprise?"

"Bella, you shouldn't be afraid. Trust me; it's not going to be like on your eighteenth birthday."

I shuddered at that memory of Jasper's hungry eyes. "Where are Edward and Alice?"

Rosalie ignored my question and put something over my face, to cover my eyes and I heard relaxing music playing. "Don't ask anymore questions and let me do my job."

I did what she said. I didn't ask any more questions and tired to relax. But how can someone relax without knowing what's going on? After Rosalie was done with my makeup, I asked her for my sketchbook before she could do my hair. As Rosalie was blowing drying and straightening my long hair I was looking over my recent drawings. Each of them always went to the cabin in fire. My fingers touched the yellow eyes I put over the colorful fire.

Are those my yellow eyes?

That question has been on my mind ever since I saw it in my dreams.

"Alright, done. Do you need any help with the dress?" Rosalie asked me.

I looked up and saw that my hair was longer and straighter than before. "No thanks, Rosalie. I can handle it."

After putting on underwear and the dress, I felt even bigger than with the robe. And I thought black was supposed to be sliming. Alice danced her in the room wearing a beautiful turquoise sparkling dress; she definitely could be a dark haired Tinkerbell. "Good you're ready. It's time to show you your surprise." Alice smiled.

"My surprise?" She grabbed my hand and led me carefully downstairs to the front door. "Wait a second, Alice is this the surprise you've been holding out on me for weeks?"

Alice beamed, "Yup." She led me outside and I stared at the colorful sky with sparkling stars. It was so beautiful it was as if it came from a painting.

"Alice, where are you taking? Where's everyone else?"

"Everyone went out for dinner but Edward is waiting for you." Alice told me as we walked north in the forest. Then, she whirled around and put a blindfold on my eyes. "Trust me, this surprise is better than anything that we gotten you before."

"But do I have to be blind?"

"We're doing this my way, Bella." She warned me and dragged me even faster than our normal pace. I could hear the sound of animals running away from us and the trees blowing so peaceful. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I lied. I wasn't doing better. I knew she knew that. Alice may not see much of my future but she's always with Jasper. And Jasper knows what I've been feeling for a while. "Alice, how long do I have to walk? Do I have to remind you that I'm supposed to be bed resting?"

"Oh, don't worry. Just take a couple of more steps."

I smelled new scents that didn't belong in the forest and increased my curiosity of the surprise. Honeysuckle. Roses. Freesia. The richness of deep earth dug up and exposed just like the area around the Cullen's house. The babies were kicking liking the smell I hope. Alice's cold hands untied the cloth around my eyes. I stared into twilight. There, nestled into the forest, was a two-story house, with lavender gray colors. Red roses climbed up on the side of a wall like a ladder, winding all the way up to a window. There was a little path of flat stones that led up to the front door.

It was like a fairytale house.

"What do you think?" Alice's soft voice interrupted me and stared at me waiting for my response.

"Alice…I love it!"

Alice's face beamed with happiness. "Thank goodness! I mean, since I can't see you I don't know anymore if you like something or not. Besides, it was actually Esme's idea to create a house you know how she is. Emmett has added suggests like two more rooms just in case as the twins grow older."

"Was this…from everyone?"

Alice nodded and opened the palm of my hand. I look down to see a key, "Let's just call it a baby shower gift." Alice said and backed away a couple of steps. "Use the key and you will find another surprise waiting for you inside." And then she ran off without me saying thank you or goodbye.

I struck the key in the lock and turned it. My heart beating with excitement and adrenaline. Immediately, my hands went to my stomach feeling one of the twins' kicking telling me to calm down. But how can I? I hate surprises especially if it involves with the Cullen family. They tend to over exaggerated things. I opened the door with audible creak and stepped inside.

The floor was flat with hard, wooden floors all around the house. The ceiling was as high as it could be with a chandelier hanging with its bright lights. There original favorite paintings hanged on the sides of the walls where the stairs are in the middle. Twinkling lights on the railings of the stairs like it was at our wedding. But there were many steps. But white rose pedals lay on the wooden stairs, obviously leading me to my next surprise.

When I finally made it up the stairs, I saw that on each side there were three doors probably two for the bathrooms and the rest are the bedrooms. I continued on following the twinkling lights and the white roses like Dorothy in the "Wizard of Oz" and finally, founded my tin man. Edward wore a black suit and black tie almost identical to the one he wore at the wedding. My eyes traveled away from Edward and the scented candles and saw a bed that was huge and white, with clouds of gossamer floating down to the floor. The walls were almost white blue of sunny day and the back wall had big glass doors that opened a hidden garden. This was just like our bedroom in Isle Esme.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." Edward gave me my favorite dazzling smile and held out a red rose to me. "Welcome to your new home."

I could help but run over to him and hug him. Edward felt the same and smell the same. "I've missed you," I murmured in his chest, inhaling his scent. "Promise me, we will never ever fight again and never leave each other's side."

I felt his lips touch the top of my head, "I promise. But do you forgive me?"

I held him tighter, not caring if I could hurt him. "If only you forgive me."

Edward pulled me away and kissed me lightly and carefully on the lips. He put his forehand against mine, "I already have." He smiled. "I want to show you your surprise."

"I thought this house was my surprise."

Edward shook his head as he took my hand and led me away from the beautiful room. We didn't walk far and stopped in front of another white door. Edward smiled at me and asked, "You ready?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just show it to me."

Edward opened the door and I was sure that my eyes widen. It was the twins' room. The wooden floor matched downstairs, the light blue walls reflected in the sky, and the turquoise lace curtains around the window –it was almost like my room in Charlie's home. Stuffed animals were everywhere, a children's bookshelf on the side near the door, a rocking chair near the window, and a huge crib for the twins to sleep together. I smiled seeing everything that belongs to the twins in this big bedroom. I laughed quietly seeing two small baseball uniforms marked Cullen on the back and little fake baseballs.

"What do you think?" Edward asked me as he put his arms around my chest.

"It's beautiful," I whispered almost the brick of tears. "I can't believe everyone did this for us."

"They did this because they love you and the babies." Edward said. "But for right now, we can go back to the bedroom and enjoy our dinner."

"I didn't see any dinner in the bedroom." I said as we walked back into the bedroom.

"That's because it is outside, love." Edward smiled. I saw that we had a balcony that could see us the garden and there was a small table with one candle. "Dinner is going to be served in five minutes and I have another surprise for you."

I groaned as my head hit his chest, "Not another surprise."

Edward chuckled, "Just one more. I'll be right back, Mrs. Cullen." He promised me and kissed me gently on the lips before descending downstairs.

My fairytale was coming true and our story is still being written in our new house. I can't believe we have a house. This is a new chapter in our lives, a better chapter for everybody. Our memories start right here. I walked over to Edward's music shelf and pulled out Ludovico Enaudi's work. My hands touched the soft pedals on the bed and the smell in the room was so fresh and scented.

Suddenly, my hand went to my stomach, feeling something was off. It wasn't the twins' kicking me again. I know it. I can feel and something doesn't feel right. My body went numb then something yanked in me hard.

Breaking. Agony. Pain.

My hand touched the bed, trying to keep me from falling but my blurry eyes noticed a puddle of red lying under me. I turned my head and saw little drops of blood on the white pedals.

"Edw –"

I couldn't breathe.

A wave of torture ran through me as I began to see black spots and no longer the lights from the candles and then darkness. Something sharp ripped through me. There was more darkness. And the last thing I heard was a beautiful sound of a piano playing.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. The song playing is "Primavera" by Ludvico Einaudi. Please comment!**


	34. Bella's Destiny and Birth of the Twins

**Chapter 33**

**Edward's POV**

"Yes, Alice she loved it. Well, Bella didn't exactly had to say anything because the look on her face. Tell Esme thank you because I think Bella and I won't be able to leave the twins' room once they're born." I commented, re-cooking Bella's dinner.

Everything was going perfectly tonight.

"Make sure Bella eats slowly with the blood." I heard Rosalie say in the background. The chicken was done and I put the blood bag on the side of the tray.

"I got it, Rosalie."

"Have fun." Everyone in the family yelled before I hanged up.

Quickly, I ran upstairs with the tray in my hands and walked slowly in the hallway. "Oh, Mrs. Cullen, your dinner is –"

That smell.

It was a recognizable smell.

It was the smell of blood that was burning my throat like fire but I controlled it. The smell wreaked the bedroom. I turned a corner and saw a puddle of red blood near the bed and I followed the trail until I saw a bloody hand lying on the floor. "Bella!" I ran to her fallen form and pulled her in my arms. "Bella, wake up. Please, love." She looks so pale and yet, so peaceful on her face. "Please, Bella."

Then I heard it.

Their innocent voices.

"_Mama."_ Those were the twins' thoughts I heard. For the first time, I heard my children's thoughts and they all revolved all around Bella…and how much they're hurting.

My phone began to ring and I didn't have to look at the screen to know who it's from. "Edward, I just saw. Carlisle is at the hospital with Caleb, waiting in an empty room. Alexander is on his –he will be at the house in a minute to bring you and Bella to the hospital."

"Is she going to be alright, Alice?" I chocked, still holding my unconscious bride.

"Alice, is she going to live?"

There was a short pause. "I don't know."

I heard the sounds of a car parking outside and didn't bother to guess who it was. Carefully, I pulled Bella's body in my arms, her head hanging out and saw Alexander in his truck. His thoughts focused on taking Bella to the hospital to Carlisle and not the blood. We arrived at the back of the hospital and like a blur; we ended up in an empty surgical room. I lay Bella on the medical bed, the lights revealing how tried and pale she looks.

Carlisle stood by my side with his white lab coat and medical gloves. "Edward, you need top leave."

"Carlisle, no! She is _my wife_."

"I understand that, son. But I can tell that you are overwhelmed with the blood. You need to wash the blood off before Esme sees you." Carlisle told me.

I looked down and realized he was right. Blood was on my shirt from the waist down and on my hands. Bella's blood….

"Edward, go."

Someone put their hand on my shoulder and saw it was Alexander. He led me away from Bella's still form –her eyes closed and her arms lying on the side, this wasn't the sight I wanted to see. I went into a private bathroom and scrubbed the blood off my hands. But I can't get the smell of blood off my hands. It's sickening. It feels like the blood is still there and it will never come off. This is my fault. I'm the reason Bella is like this. For what I am…Bella is dying for the sake of our children.

"She's going to be fine, Edward." Alexander said, leaning against the wall across from me. "She's stronger than you expect her to be. Bella is going to live through this. I promise."

I shut the water off and looked down at the blood going away. Don't make promises you can't keep.

* * *

**Alice's POV **

I closed my cell phone shut smiling that Edward and Bella were finally going to be alone and work out their problems without us interfering. Jasper finished his last deer and wiped off the blood from his mouth before kissing me on the lips. "I presume that everything is alright?" He asked me.

"Yep, soon everything will be back to normal." I said, pulling his arms around my chest.

Jasper kissed my neck, "I hate to break it to you, Alice. But we aren't a normal family."

"Oh but the twins deserve to have some normality in their lives." I said and then, gasped.

_A puddle of blood was on the wooden floor of Edward and Bella's bedroom and music was playing in the silence. Little drops on the white pedals leading to the fallen form of a pregnant woman. It was Bella and she wasn't moving. "Oh Mrs. Cullen –Bella!" Edward ran into the room and held Bella in his arms. _

The vision ended and I was back in the forest with my family.

"Carlisle….it's Bella." I whispered, looking at everybody. Their faces in shock and confusion. "Her placenta…it's –she's bleeding out."

Carlisle didn't think twice, called Caleb on his cell phone, and left us in the woods. "Emmett, Rose you need to go to the house and pack some of Bella's things."

"What? But –"

"Rose, please." I begged her. "Edward's head isn't straight. He needs us right now."

"I called Alexander and he decided to pick them up at the house and drive them to the hospital."

"I'll go with Rosalie to help pack her things. Esme and Emmett can clean the mess in the room." Jasper told me. He can't handle Bella's blood if it's more than he can bear.

I nodded my head and dialed a number on my cell phone, "Edward, I just saw. Carlisle is at the hospital with Caleb, waiting in an empty room. Alexander is on his –he will be at the house in a minute to bring you and Bella to the hospital."

"Is she going to be alright, Alice?" Edward asked me, almost sounding like he was choking on his tears. "Alice, is she going to live?"

I stood there quiet while everything was dark in my vision. "I don't know."

After that conservation was over, I got into Edward's Volvo car and waited for my sister and mother to get in with Bella's things. For months, those little pictures I've been seeing were leading to this event. How could I not see this when we were getting everything alright? How could I not see with the candles and the white roses? I shouldn't have warned them nor done something else! My hands gripped the wheel tightly, I shouldn't be blaming myself for this. Bella is going to deliver the babies and Edward needs us now more than ever.

Finally, Rosalie and Esme got Bella's belongings and I drove quickly to the hospital. We met Alexander in the back and we saw no one around the area. He had this grim look on his face. "Edward's in the bathroom…washing off the blood." He told me.

I went inside the bathroom and watched as my brother was washing the blood off the shirt but it looked like he was tearing it than washing it. I walked over to him and put my hands on his hands, hoping he will stop. Instead, Edward froze in his actions. "Emmett and Jasper will be here soon and Carlisle is –"

"I can't do this, Alice. I don't think I can do this." Edward interrupted me, looking at me with true fear on his face.

"Can't do what?"

"What if Bella doesn't make it?"

I felt angry. Edward doubted himself and Bella again. "Edward, she _**will **_live through this. Don't talk like that do you understand me? Bella needs you right now. Edward, please. Do not give up."

The bathroom door opened and Esme came in, "Edward Bella's awake!"

I handed him his new shirt and watched him run away quickly. Esme led me to the room where we can watch the surgery. Rosalie was there holding the babies' belongings, desperate to hold them. But I knew she was holding the bag because Emmett wasn't here to support her. I looked down at the window and stare at Bella lying on the medical form with a hospital gown on.

This can't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Another vision came:

_It was raining outside of the Cullen house and I heard a beautiful sound coming from upstairs. I found myself walking upstairs and passing the many rooms until I saw a boy's head bend down while playing. He looked like he was concentrating so hard and yet, playing so beautifully. Then, he stopped and lifted his head –at first, I thought it was Edward but it wasn't him. This boy has Edward's human emerald green eyes and high cheekbones and the straight nose…."Is everything okay, Aunt Alice?" _

_"Aunt Alice?" I turned around and saw a young woman with long, dark mahogany hair and brown eyes. She has Edward's full lips and cheekbones as well. She was staring at me with worry like the same way Esme stares at us if any of us get into an intense argument. "Aunt Alice, are you okay?" _

The vision soon ended and found myself back in the room but sitting down. Esme and Rosalie looked at me, "Alice what did you see?"

"I saw the twins –in the future as teenagers." I yelled, realizing this was great news. "They're going to live!"

"And what about Bella?" Esme asked me.

"I don't know." I whispered sadly. "I still can't see Bella; it was like her future…is supposed to be undecided."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My lungs ached, oxygen burned away. The pain faded away. My babies…my babies, dying…

My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar room and heard loud, distant voices. Where am I? Images of tonight's event came flooding in my head and I was scared. How long had passed? Minutes or hours? Where's Edward? What's happening? Something or someone blocked the lights and saw it was Carlisle.

"Bella, you're in the hospital. Your placenta is detached and bleeding out. The twins need to be born today." Carlisle's voice echoed as I was losing myself to the darkness.

But I told myself to stay focus. "Where's…Edward?"

"I'm right here, Bella." His cold hands touched my cheeks and I saw his face twisted in pain. "I love you."

Then, there was the pain again –the slicing and shattering pain. I gasped.

"She's hemorrhaging! We have to get the twins out now!" Carlisle screamed.

"Bella, can you hear me? Stay with me, Bella. Fight this _**do not**_ give up."

Yes, I wanted to fight the pain. But it hurts so much…I wanted to cry and I wanted it to stop.

"It's too late for the drugs. We have to do this now or else the twins won't live." Carlisle's voice yelled in a distant. "Caleb, get the knife. Edward you have to leave."

"No, Bella –my wife needs me right now." Edward's voice growled at his father.

I heard Carlisle sighed, "Very well. Hold her."

Edward's cold hands put my arms as I felt a sharp yet cold knife going through my skin. There was air in my lungs again, scraping in rough bubbles up and down my throat. Then, I heard it. The sound of innocence. The sound of crying interrupted my cries of pain. I blinked and I found my eyes and the light once again. I blinked once again and saw a small, red-faced baby his eyes closed shut from the light.

"It's a boy!"

I reached for him, my fingers brushing his red forehead. "Julian." And I gasped when emerald green eyes opened. He looked down at me like he knew me just like I know him. I reached for him one more time but Carlisle took him away from me and gave Julian to Caleb. Carlisle's coat all wrinkled in red.

Black spots covered the light in the room as I felt the numbing pain return. I was too weak and wanted my son to return to me in my arms. I want Julian back. The sharp came back and I cried out –"It's a girl!"

As my eyes struggled to adjust, Edward whispered, "Faith."

Faith?

I saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes –my eyes. My hand was against her small, warm, red cheek and smile at her. She was looking at me as if she was trying to remember who I am. "My daughter…Faith," I whispered. "So…beautiful."

And she was gone.

The weakness in my body returned and I felt like nothing. I couldn't feel anything in my body. The blackness rushed over my eyes more solidly than before like a blindfold. I couldn't fight the weight that was drowning me down to the pitch darkness. I couldn't fight…I couldn't stop the screams. All there was my soundless shrieks, pleading for death as my pain doubled.

I could even hear my children's' cries over my own.

"Bella, I love you." Were the last words I heard.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please, please comment!**


	35. Faith and Julian

**Chapter 34**

**Edward's POV**

The sound of crying caused me to stop playing with my music on the piano and I looked at the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning and the rain has been pounding against the windows for days now. I walked out of my music room and turned a corner, walking inside to the big crib standing in the middle of the big room. It was Faith that was crying in the middle of the night and next to her, her brother, Julian, didn't make a sound. Whenever she cries, he doesn't and when he cries, she doesn't. It was a strange and I didn't understand it.

Carefully, I took Faith in my arms and sat down on the rocking chair, trying to stop her from crying. "Hush, now. It's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's here." I tried to soothe her but it wasn't working. I haven't been able to read their minds since that night and I don't understand why I can't hear them anymore. It would be helpfully because I don't know if they're hungry, sleepy, or need a diaper change. Baby books are no longer being helpful.

"Edward?" I looked up and saw Rosalie standing near the door, wearing a beautiful silky nightgown. "Is Faith hungry?"

"I…have no idea." I admitted. "Where's Jasper?"

"I'm right here," Jasper's southern accent came in with Alice by his side. "What do you need?"

"I need help," I admitted showing him Faith in my arms.

He smiled –a laughing smile at me. "She's not hungry or cold or needs a diaper change. She's afraid of the lightening."

"But she's a week old! How can she be afraid so easily?" Rosalie asked.

"That's the beauty of life's nature." Jasper told her.

A flash of yellow appeared in the darkness and Faith cried harder, "Everything's okay. Daddy's here to protect you."

"I'll take her." Rosalie said –more like demanded and I handed her the baby.

"Hi, Julian!" Alice chimed in and took him, more like lifted him up in the air and causing him to smile at his aunt. "You are so cute with that outfit I put you in."

Jasper chuckled, "Alice you may have to change his clothes seeing as though he spit on it."

"Oh! Julian!"

I laughed softly and turned to my brother, "I'm going to…go visit Bella." I said and left before anyone could say a word.

I walked past my siblings' bedrooms and went straight to Carlisle's medical office. I opened the door and through the darkness, I see my Bella lying on a bed. Her long, brown hair spread around her like a dark pool and smelled like strawberries. Each day, Alice would change Bella's outfit to a beautiful dress and today she was wearing a dark blue dress showing her now skinny figure. My cold hands desperately wanted to touch her cheek but I was afraid that I would ruin her like she was a piece of expensive crystal, sculpture.

It's been a week since the birth of the twins and Bella went into a coma. Carlisle and Caleb tried to give Bella human blood when she was awake but it didn't work. I stared at the IV kit plugged into Bella's arms and the breathing tube on her nose. She looked like cancer patient but instead of drugs going into Bella's system, it was human blood. We all believed that with the human blood, Bella would be awake in no time but it's been days and nothing has changed.

How could this happen?

Bella is half werewolf and half vampire. She's immortal. My wife is an immortal trapped into a coma.

"Bella," It wasn't fair. She didn't get a chance to be with her children or to hold them. She doesn't get the chance to watch them sleep or smile or see how different they are. Esme and Rosalie have been taking the role as mother for the twins but it didn't feel right. That's Bella place, no other woman. She is the mother of my children. She is my wife.

"You know, who else will be here when you wake up? Our beautiful children." I said, almost smiling as I took her hand. "They're…both of them are amazing and perfect. But they need you, Bella. Our children need you…and so do I. Bella, you promised me that day of our wedding, remember? As long as we both shall live...our story is still being written, Bella." I said to her, remembering the words she once said to me.

"_Our story is still being written, Edward and it will have an amazing ending. Everything will be okay." _

My knees dropped down on the ground, still holding her hand and stare at her beautiful, angelic face. "Please, Bella. Do not give up on us. Faith and Julian don't even have middle names. We need to give them ones in order to be part of this family."

"Faith…"

A soft voice murmured in the room. I lifted my head and watched as Bella's fingers barely move in my palm. Carefully, I laid it on her chest and watched the rest of her ten fingers trying to move.

"Julian..."

"Bella, can you hear me?"

Slowly, a pair of chocolate brown eyes fluttered opened and Bella turned her head to the side, looking at me in a wondering gaze. "Where…are my…babies?" She whispered so softly that a human couldn't hear. Her fingers moved to touch my hand and I immediately grabbed it, kissing it.

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" I yelled, not caring if the babies were crying over the sound of my booming voice. Their mother is awake.

Bella is finally awake.

My Sleeping Beauty is awake.

"Edward, what's the –Bella?"

"She's awake, Carlisle! Bella's alive!" I laughed.

I gave my father some room to look over Bella, never leaving her side. Esme and Rosalie quietly came in with Faith and Julian. They were both fussing, probably wondering what's going on. I took Julian first and walked to my wife. "Bella, would you like to say hello to your son?"

Carlisle helped her sat up straight and carefully, I put Julian in Bella's arms. Tears started to form in her eyes as Julian stared at her. Suddenly, I heard it –the same voice as before when Bella was hemorrhaging. 

_"Mama,"_ It was Julian's voice. In his thoughts and his eyes, he was looking at Bella and at her beauty.

"Edward, what's wrong son?" Carlisle asked.

"I can see Julian's thoughts." I told him, amazed. "How can this be?"

"I'm afraid I don't have the answer for that, Edward." Carlisle said but added a smile on his face. "At least now, your son is seeing his mother."

"Can I hold Faith as well?" Bella asked.

"Of course you can, Bella." Esme said as she carefully took the baby from Rosalie's arm and put her in Bella's arm. But Julian stayed with Bella.

"Hi…I'm your mommy." Bella whispered to them and smiled when Faith smiled back at her. "You were right, they are beautiful." Bella smiled and looked up at me. "I heard you….everyday I hear your voice…and I desperately wanted to wake up."

"How come you didn't?" Rosalie asked.

Bella's face expression quickly changed and looked back down Julian and Faith. "I saw Rebecca….she was warning me about something."

"You saw your biological mother?" I asked her. "What was the warning?"

Bella looked back at up and smiled happily, "I don't really remember much. But don't worry. It's probably nothing. Now, can I please change out of these clothes that Alice put me in?"

"How did you know it was Alice?" I asked smiling.

"You weren't the only person's voice I've heard for the last couple of days." Bella chuckled at me.

"I'll go and get your own clothing," Rosalie said and Esme left with her.

"Now, Bella everything seems to be back to normal. I believe the blood is finally helping you heal." Carlisle said.

Bella nodded, "Can you…take the stuff off of me? I don't need anymore blood and I don't want Jasper hurting again."

Carlisle nodded his head, "Of course. I'll be in my office if you need me."

I sat down next to Bella on the bed and watched her make happy faces at our children. Julian and Faith looked happy, for the first time they were actually laughing. It's a beautiful sound to hear. I kissed Bella carefully on the top of the head and whispered, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Edward Cullen."

I couldn't help but laugh, "As if I wanted to get rid of you. The twins wouldn't stop crying for days."

"That's how babies are." Bella laughed. "You read enough baby books and lived for a long time. And yet, you didn't know how much babies cry?"

"Jasper was getting a headache at days." I chuckled. "But we aren't sure if it's Julian or Faith who is empathic."

"We have many years for that. But for right now, say hello to Faith Elizabeth Masen Cullen and Julian Alexander Masen Cullen." Bella announced.

Both of the twins cooed at their names. "I think they like it." I said.

I looked down at Bella's brown eyes and saw true love in them. For the first time, in a long time I was truly happy with the woman I love…and with children. Who knew I would have children if I were stuck in a teenage body forever? Our dreams are coming true and nobody is going to take that away from us. I will make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah! Bella is awake and alive! She is immortal after all. But don't worry, the story is still continuing on. **

**A) Now would you think is going to happen next?**

**B) Who is the emapthic? Julian or Faith?**

**C) What do you want their powers to be? **

**COMMENT!  
**


	36. Coma

**Chapter 35**

**Bella's POV**

I was dreaming, wasn't I? But my dreams never involved so much darkness. I couldn't see anything; I couldn't see my children or Edward. Nothing seemed real. That made it hard not to give up. I had to keep fighting against the darkness because Edward needs me. I know Edward would be doing everything he could to save me. He would not give up. Neither would I. I tried to picture a face in my view but there was nothing and my determination was weakening.

"_Stay with me, Bella!"_ Edward's voice echoed through the darkness.

I am. I'm trying to stay but nothing is happening.

But then, I could hear my children's cries echoing in the distant and I could feel something happening. I felt stronger than I ever had before and it was all because my love for my children. The pitch darkness was clearing but it was still there. It was just…brighter. I could hear his voice and feel his touch against my forehead, petting it along with my hair. _"Bella, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes, love?"_ Edward asked me.

But I couldn't open my eyes or move anything in my body. I was paralyzed.

"_Edward, she isn't going to wake up anytime soon."_ Carlisle said. _"Bella lost amount of blood and she's lucky enough to be alive right now. I'm going to put human blood as her morphine for now and we will see if there is any change."_

"_Carlisle, she has to wake up." _

"_And she will, Edward…she will."_

And the pain was finally over.

It could have been days, weeks, or months, but I couldn't tell the difference. I kept see images. There was always more images coming after another was finished. I saw Edward playing his piano, always playing. Jacob, my best friend Jacob, was standing with his blood on his knuckles, glaring in front of Sam. There was a tall, toned, muscular teenage boy with dark haired standing around regular wolves. He looks like Jacob a little bit. But there was a hint of sorrow in his dark eyes.

And I saw two teenagers, a boy, and a girl, standing on a pile of bones. I didn't have to guess to know who they are. They were always in my dreams, always. Yellow eyes shot open. And a flash of red flew past me like the wind as the Voultri soldiers attack my children and kill them on the spot. Blood fell from the sky like rain and I looked at the bloodshot red eyes of killers.

"_Bella, can you hear me?"_ A voice said, bringing me away from the Voultri soldiers and back to the darkness. _"Bella, please wake up."_ I knew that voice, it sounds so familiar.

"Someone misses you." I turned around and saw Rebecca. The black background quickly changed to beach scenery I once remembered when I first met Rebecca. She sat down on the sand and waited for me to sit with her. "You've been in a coma for a couple of days now, Bella. The images you were seeing were visions of the future."

I sat down, feeling the coldness of the sand. "Of the future? Does that mean –"

"I cannot answer that for you, Bella. Those visions are more like prophecies or warnings. The only distant future you've ever seen was of your children as teenagers." Rebecca told me and she gently brushed her hand against my cheek, like a mother would do to her child. "I cannot believe I am grandmother. It feels like only yesterday when you were a baby, so adorable. Your father would not stop talking about how cute and how small you were. I'd never seen him so happy before."

"Would Edward be like that? He's been so worried about _my_ life that he thought of our own children as monsters." I told her.

"Edward will change –he did change the moment you have birth to them! No man can stay mad at his own blood for long."

The salty water was close to touch my feet as the sound of the crashing waves filled my ears. It sounds so peaceful here just like Isle Esme. I smiled remembering those events Edward and I did there. We were alone and happy with no Volutri and no werewolves there to ruin our honeymoon. "Rebecca, you were in my other dreams warning me about something." I said remembering my previous visions.

"Rafael's clan wasn't the only people trying to kill me that night, Isabella. The werewolves that went after you that night of the full moon are coming back to Forks to kill you and the twins." Rebecca told me. "And they have nomads with them, who don't like you very much."

"And the fire? They have something to do with the fire?" I asked her and when she didn't respond… she didn't need to answer because I already knew. And I dreaded it. "What must I do to protect my family?"

"Fight. I ran away to protect you but only ended up hurting you and Caleb in the end." She whispered. "You need a back up plan for the twins like godparents or a second home. Somewhere, someone where the Volutri and the nomads will never find them or you."

"_**Bella,"**_ An angelic voice whispered and the wind blew in strongly.

I know that voice.

"_You know, who else will be here when you wake up? Our beautiful children." _

Children…Faith and Julian.

"I will see you…in your dreams, my daughter." Rebecca said to me and she got up, walking away. I tried to get up and run after her but something was pulling me back.

"_They're…both of them are amazing and perfect. But they need you, Bella. Our children need you…and so do I. Bella, you promised me that day of our wedding, remember? As long as we both shall live...our story is still being written, Bella." _

Story?

"_I will __**never**__ accept that our story will end in tragedy."_

"_I care about the twins growing up without a mother –__**their mother**__." _

Edward. I'm hearing Edward's voice.

"_Please, Bella. Do not give up on us. Faith and Julian don't even have middle names. We need to give them ones in order to be part of this family."_

The wind in the beach blew harder and I covered my eyes from the sand hitting me. Then, I was back in the darkness and could Edward's voice echoing around for me to not give up. I have to wake up right now. I have to. I have to be with my family…my children, my husband. Then, I heard noises a clock ticking and light footsteps. There was pressure in my hand, was it Edward?

My fingers twitched, itching to touch Edward and tell him to bring me my babies. Maybe…am I able to use my abilities now? I tried focusing on my super hearing and heard wind brushing against the outside of the house, there was lightening, and heard a baby crying. My baby was crying. Which one? Whoever it was, my baby needs me.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes.

A bright light was above my head and my eyes closed a couple of times to get the blurriness out. I turned my head, feeling a presence near me and saw my beautiful Edward staring at me with a surprise gaze. I wanted to touch him but the sound of the rain reminded me why I finally woke up. "Where…are…my…babies?" I asked him and tried to move my fingers.

Edward began calling out for Carlisle as I tried to move my hand and stand up. But Carlisle arrived, helping me sitting up. I stared at the wires attached to my body and looked at the bag of blood hanging near me. I was so focused on the blood that I didn't notice Esme and Rosalie stepping into the room. "Bella," My eyes looked up at Edward and saw something small in his arms. "Would you like to say hello to your son?"

Edward carefully put our baby son in my arms and stared down at his emerald green eyes. Those eyes examined with an interest that was not at all childlike; it was awareness. Then, Faith was in my arms and I held Julian on my right side while Faith was on my left. They looked so beautiful and perfect. They have their father's features and I was in there in the color of their dark hair. Faith has my chocolate brown eyes, the same eyes as her grandfather.

"Hi…I'm your mommy," I whispered to them.

* * *

**Eighteen Months Later…**

**Bella's POV**

_The river was too strong for me to continue swimming and the cold water kept entering in my mouth, causing me to cough some of it out. I fought to keep my mouth in, trying to store the oxygen in me as my arms moved to a boulder. But the dark waters washed over my body, dragging me away like I was a ragged doll. I could see a figure standing on shore, staring not helping me. This was too hard for me and I was getting so cold…"_Mama!"

My eyes shot open and saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking down at me. "Hey, little man," I smiled bringing Julian off my stomach and started tickling his small stomach. I laughed at the sound of his childish laughter, that sound was too beautiful to hear.

"You're finally up," Edward came in carrying Faith in one hand and a plate of food in the other. "Julian wanted to play with you but I told him that his mommy was sleeping. But he wanted to be in the room with you. He didn't wake you did he?"

I shook my head as Edward put the plate on the bed and put Julian and Faith in the playpen in our bedroom near the window. I watched as they played with the stuff animals Alice got them. "I had another nightmare," I told him and chewed my food. "I'm not sure what it is."

"If it's a vision or dream?"

"It has to be a vision because…I felt the emotion of fear and pain." Edward stared at me with his concerned look. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Bella, this is nothing. For months, you kept dreaming these…different things. Your drawings are always different in your sketchbook and I am worried. Bella, I trust you I do but what did Rebecca tell you before you woke up?" He asked.

I bit my bread, trying to think of an answer. I haven't told anyone what Rebecca told me eighteen months ago except for Caleb and Jonathon. But I can't keep it a secret any longer. "Did you remember my first full moon?" I asked him. He stiffened, obliviously not wanting to remember that night. But Edward nodded his head. "The werewolves that were there…I don't think they were working with Rafael."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't see any werewolves in Rafael's home when I was there, just vampires." I told him as memories filled my brain. "Rebecca told me that the werewolves from that night will come back for me and take the twins. And nomads are with them."

Edward quickly took my hand, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I didn't want to worry you. We've been having so many problems before the twins were born and I didn't want to make it worse. We're finally happy."

"Bella, no matter what happens I know we can always be happy if we are together." Edward said to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

But the moment was ruined too soon when Edward's phone began to ring and I knew it had to be Alice because he put in a special ring tone for her. Edward left the bedroom quickly as he took the call and left me with my breakfast and the twins. I watched as the twins played with each other and couldn't believe how big they have grown. It feels like only yesterday that I found out that I was pregnant. If someone told me that I would be pregnant with twins with a vampire, I wouldn't have believed them.

As soon I was done with my breakfast, I went downstairs with the baby monitor in my free hand and went to the kitchen. But saw Edward outside on the phone whispering harshly. His topaz eyes stared at me with shock and we stood there still for a moment before he went back talking on the phone. I felt a chill ran through my body because of that scared and shocked look he gave me. Whatever he and Alice were talking about it has to be urgently important.

"What did Alice tell you?" I asked him when he came back inside. But I felt scared when he didn't answer me. "Edward, please."

Edward turned his head and said in a low whisper, "The Volturi…are coming to Forks."


	37. Training Day

**Chapter 36**

**Bella's POV**

"What did Alice tell you?" I asked him when he came back inside. But I felt scared when he didn't answer me. "Edward, please."

Edward turned his head and said in a low whisper, "The Volturi…are coming to Forks."

I felt like I stopped breathing. "What? When? Why?"

"They're arriving tomorrow early in the morning. Apparently, they sent a vampire to spy on us to see if you are…human or not." Edward said bitterly. "They're coming here and going to figure out who you are and the twins."

It took a moment for me to adjust to all of us but why did they have to come now? Everything was going perfectly in our lives now. But we both knew this was going to happen sooner or later but I was hoping for much later. Then, I remember all of my dreams of the Volturi and their guards in red, attacking the twins…the Cullens… the pack…Edward…me. I sat down on the couch, trying to think of ways to talk to Aro to not hurt this family. I have to prove to him that twins and I are not a danger to them and that the twins are not the immortal children. But how am I going to do that?

"What should we do, Edward?" I asked my hands gripping the baby monitor tightly.

"We plan something." He said to me. "With your powers, none of the Volturi can harm us including Jane. But like you said to me before a long time ago, we can show Aro my thoughts of the past few months. And hopefully, there will be no fight tomorrow."

"And if there is?" I questioned.

Edward kissed me gently on the forehead and whispered, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that, love."

"Maybe I should ask for Jonathon and Caleb to come –be witness for my existence. It might be the only way to prove something."

"And what about Rafael and his clan?"

I shook my head, "They're like nomads and I'm sure they don't want to be intervening with the Volturi. I can't ask him to do that after everything that has happened."

"Are you forgetting about the part that he killed Rebecca and kidnapped you?"

I snarled, "Of course I haven't forgotten about that. But I want to save as many people as I can include Charlie, he's human and you know what will happen if Aro figures that part out. Did Alice see anything else?" I asked, trying to control my emotions but felt a wave of calmness enter my body and figured it was Julian doing it.

But I was wrong.

Everyone in the family came in the house, hand by hand. Alice spoke first, "I can't see what they're doing right now and it's bothering me. It means Aro is changing his thoughts about tomorrow and I can't decide if that's a good or bad thing."

I looked at Jasper's anxious eyes, "I need your help."

He looked at me confused. "Help with what?"

"I need you to fight me…just in case if they attack first."

"No!" Edward snarled, taking my hand causing me to look at his angry eyes. "You will not fight! I won't allow it."

"I have to…for the safety of our children. We don't know what they will be thinking. Who knows if they just attack randomly without any talk? We don't know anything, Edward. This is just a precaution." I told him as I gently pull my hand away. "We need a backup plan."

"What about the dogs?" Rosalie questioned. "We can use them."

"No! We will not send the Quileutes to their deaths, Rose! I can't let anyone die for me or the twins. That's not right."

"Then what is right, Bella?" Edward questioned me. "We don't have enough time to ask for help from the other vampires. They won't fight with us against the Volturi."

"Edward, let Emmett and I help her prepare for tomorrow just in case." Jasper reassured him. "It's been a while since Bella last used her bow and arrow."

I turned and smiled at my brother-in-law, "Watch out Emmett."

Emmett laughed, "You're on, sis."

I grinned once more then turn to look at Edward. "Edward, please. If there is a fight, I can ask Rosalie or Esme take the twins as far away as they can or give them to Charlie. But we need to make a plan right now. We need to be prepared for whatever is going to happen tomorrow."

The sunlight broke through the windows, sparkling on everyone's skin. Edward's eyes have not moved from me and I know he could stare at me all day, and I could do the same. We both know what neither of us could live without: the other. But I had to make a choice and my choice is to fight. Hopefully, Edward will support on me for this. We waited for Edward's response.

Finally, Edward sighed, "Alright, fine we will do it your way. I don't like it but it sounds safe enough for our family. Should we ask any help from our friends?"

"I will like the twins' existence on the low for now." I said. "If you don't mind."

"Of course." Carlisle said.

"So Bella are you ready to train with us?" Emmett grinned at me.

I couldn't help but grin back, "Let me get my weapons."

"Wait, before I forget." Carlisle began. "You need to be careful around Alec and Jane. You already know what Jane's power is. But Alec is a lot different. He can cut your senses altogether. No pain, but you will have no sight or sound or smell. You can't feel anything."

"But Jane and Aro's powers are immune to me. Do you think it will be the same with Alec?"

"Let's hope so," mumbled Edward.

Emmett put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me away from Edward and outside. "Let's go, sis. We have a lot of training to do."

"Oh joy," I mumbled.

* * *

As I took my weapons out from a closet, the swords and bow and arrows a present from Alexander, I went to the twins' room and found Rosalie reading them a children's book. Both babies sitting on her laps while Rosalie held the book up, so they could see the pictures. It is so hard to imagine what will happen tomorrow. Knowing Julian's power, will he remember the events that will take place? Will he remember the Volturi's red and angry eyes? Will my children have nightmares about them like I do?

Rosalie's eyes looked up at me and I smiled at her gently before leaving the room, so the twins won't see me carrying weapons. Like he said, Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me outside as the sunlight caused their skin to sparkle. But seeing Jasper's scars so visible caused me to shiver, hoping that I won't endure another vampire scar on my body. "So what should we do first, boys?" I asked, carefully putting the weapons down on the ground.

"Let's see how good you really are, Bells." Emmett said. "Without using your weapons."

"Bring it on, old man."

Emmett put his hand over his unbeating heart, pretending to be hurt and whimpered, "Old man?"

I couldn't hold my laughter but stopped when Emmett tried to hit but quickly I ducked. It was like slow motion, Emmett's arm above my head as I went under it. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over my body as he landed hard on the ground. "Is that it? I thought you were giving me your all, Emmett?" I laughed.

"Oh you ask for it."

Emmett sprang, a snarl rippling from his throat, as he ran towards me. But was I ready for this. My foot spun around in a roundhouse kick, hitting him in the face, knocking him off course, and it sends him falling in the air to a tree. But I didn't have time to revel in my victory because Jasper sprang into action. He is a lot tougher than Emmett and I remembered the training he did with the others before the newborns arrived in Forks. This is going to be harder than I thought.

Quickly, I jumped up and slammed my foot into his chest and used my other foot to stand on Jasper's shoulder, and used both of my legs to flip him over. He was flying up in the air but the southern vampire landed gracefully on the dirt. This _is_ going to be hard. "That was a nice momentum, Bella. Never thought you had this much strength in you." He smiled at me. "But let's see how long that lasts."

"Show me what you got, Jazz." I grinned at him.

Jasper then lunged at him as I dodged him and kicked straight up but of course, I missed since Jasper is faster than me. Suddenly, he was right behind and twisted my arm, and I couldn't control the piercing scream that escaped my lips. My scream turned to anger and I used all of my strength to elbow him under his chin. Surprisingly, he felt something and released his grip on my arm and I pushed his chest away from, spinning around until I crouched down like an animal. Jasper touched his chin, smiling at me.

"I think we underestimated our sister-in-law, Emmett." Jasper grinned at me, getting the dirt off his clothes. "Just a few more practices and I think Volturi wished they never threatened this family."

"Then, we can try using swords?" I asked.

* * *

The rest of the day, Jasper and Emmett helped me train for the Volturi. All of us were careful to make sure I won't bleed or get bruised or anything that involves having physical wounds because I know Edward will start yelling. Finally, nightfall approached us and my brothers-in-laws left to go back to their house as I went back inside and took a long and warm shower. Once I was done, I changed in to the nightgown that Alice got me last month and got under the covers. I could hear Edward's music playing through the baby monitor as he sang to our children to sleep. But I also fell asleep.

_I heard laughter in the meadow and saw Edward with everyone else in the family with the twins. Edward was smiling and laughing as he lifted our son up in the air and caught him as his body fall. He turned his head and gestured for me to come forward and did. I laughed as I watched Julian and Faith play with the colorful flowers as they grabbed it with their small hands. _

_Suddenly, the sun's warmth disappeared as darkness waved over the meadow. Gray clouds took over the sky and a breeze blew around us. At the corner of my eye, I saw something move around the area and I saw it again but it had red eyes. That isn't good. But when I saw the color red, I knew it was them. They're here. Jane's red eyes stared me with an exultant evil grin on her pale yet beautiful young dace. The Volturi are here for two reasons; and the Cullens were standing in their way. _

_It was the nightmare that I've been dreading for days and it was finally coming true. I was furious. I won't let the Volturi take them away from me and from this family. They are everything to me and a part of me. The Volturi came closer, but drifted away from each other, ready to attack us. We were outnumbered. But this near-death experience is different than any other I have experienced because I will mix my fear and angry in this battle. They were coming closer as I saw the lust in their red eyes. _

_The war has just begun. _

Air rushed into my body as I jolted forward; every nerve in my body twitching. I could feel sweat dripping down my back and neck as I tried to remember how to breathe. I pulled the covers off my legs and touched the cold floor with my bare feet. There was a note on the counter and it was in Edward's neat handwriting saying he went hunting with everyone and he'll be back before morning. But I looked at the clock and saw it was two thirty in the morning.

The sound of crying caused me to jump and realized one of my babies was crying. Quickly, I put on my nightgown and slippers and ran to the twins' nursery and saw it was Faith that was crying. Carefully, I pulled her in my arms and tried to soothe her. "It's alright, sweetie. Mama's here. Mama's here." I whispered, kissing her on the head softly.

"I'm not going to let anybody hurt you." I promised and hopefully, I will get to keep it.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that everyone had a wonderful Christmas. I know I did. And I finally got a laptop, which I have been using since Christmas! :) So now, I can update my stories whenever I want...as long as I don't get caught and yelled at by my mom. Have a good New Year! **

**-DisneyRBD**


	38. No Goodbyes

**Chapter 37**

**Bella's POV**

The sound of crying caused me to jump and realized one of my babies was crying. Quickly, I put on my nightgown and slippers and ran to the twins' nursery and saw it was Faith that was crying. Carefully, I pulled her in my arms and tried to soothe her. "It's alright, sweetie. Mama's here. Mama's here." I whispered, kissing her on the head softly.

"I'm not going to let anything hurt you." I promised and hopefully, I will get to keep it.

After I made sure that both Julian and Faith were asleep, I decided to walk around the hallway knowing I can't sleep after what I dreamt. I kept walking back and forth in the halls, thinking and thinking. The doorbell rang, causing me to yelp and jump where I was standing. Who could be here at this hour? Unless it was the police here and there was something wrong with Charlie like he could be in an accident or something. But my paranoid vanished when I saw it was Alexander standing outside.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" I asked, tightening my robe.

He lifted a briefcase in front of me then came inside, "I have something you need for tomorrow."

"Oh what is it?"

He opened it and I saw many blood bags. "Alex, what are you –?"

"Only four bags are human blood –the rarest kind and the other four is vampire blood."

"What?"

"Rafael decided to kill some of his men to give you this blood but…he had to kill them anyway because they were…not fit for his clan."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better." I said, sarcastically.

"Bella, you are strong but the Volturi are stronger because they lived through this blood."

"Really? I thought it was because they stayed indoors."

"Do you have to be sarcastic?" Alex asked me as he threw me a bag. "Bella, do you want to save your children?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you want to live?"

"Yes."

"Then, drink it."

"But Edward –"

"I told him that I will give vampire blood. He doesn't need to know if I gave you another option." He interrupted. "Bella, you know you need this in order to survive. Edward knows you need to blood to live. I would take it if I was you."

I sighed as I sat down on the armchair. Alexander's right. I do need this blood but I feel like I'm betraying Edward and everyone else just by drinking human blood. They are all out feeding on mountain lions, deer, and bears. But they are hunting now to survive against the Volturi. "I'll take the human blood. But leave the vampire ones…I'll drink it before the Volturi arrive." I said and scoffed when Alexander handed me a straw for human blood.

The taste was still the same as the last time I had it. It's been a while -and the last time, I had human blood was when I was pregnant. For some reason, craving for human blood isn't the same as it was before when I was pregnant. I guess that's a good thing. Once I was done, I let Alexander take the human blood bags away once he left and the vampire blood bags I put in the freezer. With any luck, this will work and make me stronger. I went back upstairs and washed the taste of the blood out of my mouth so Edward wouldn't have to smell it or taste it from my lips.

"Bella?"

"In here." I called out, quickly wiping my mouth with a towel. Edward's reflection appeared in the mirror behind me and he kissed my cheek softly. "Did you gain enough strength?"

"Yes, I did. And what about you? I can smell Alexander being here."

"Yeah, he was here. He dropped off the vampire blood for me." I said as Edward's arm wrapped around my waist.

Edward smiled at me, "And do I want to know where he got it from?"

I turned my body around so I can face him and put my arms around his neck. Everything on Edward's face was perfect and I don't know if it's me or the human blood but I desperately want to kiss him right now. My lips were just inches away from mine and I breathed, "You _really_…really don't want to know."

Edward caught up my mood in an instant and I shrieked when he pulled me up on the counter. He gave me my favorite dazzling smile before he pulled my face to his with sudden fierceness, a low moan in his throat. The sound sent an electric current running through my body and the wolf and vampire in me wanted Edward now. Suddenly, my legs were hanging on each side of his hips as he quickly walked us to the bedroom. I yelped when he dropped me on my back on the bed and I couldn't help but laugh as Edward ripped his shirt off, buttons flying all over the place and onto the floor. Alice would not be pleased.

I sat straight up as Edward untied my robe and revealed my nightgown. He began kissing me desperately as my hands touched his bare and cold chest till they reached to his cheek. As I looked at him, I noticed something was wrong. Edward's expression looked happy but it wasn't an entertained happy I was looking for. Something was definitely wrong. Then I went to his eyes. In those liquid golden eyes, there was a hint of sadness and desperation in them.

"Edward, what's the matter?" I asked him.

Instead of saying anything, he pressed his lips on mine as his cold hands touched my bare back. I know where this is going. But the kiss…there's something familiar about a kiss like this. I did this same kiss when I was saying goodbye to Edward when Rafael imprisoned me if he let everyone I loved go. But Edward's kisses are becoming passionate and desperate.

I put my hands on his marble chest, trying to push him off, but half of my brain was telling me that I want this. I need this. My lips were moving with his, my hands sliding around his shoulders, grasping his skin –"No!" I yelled, pushing him away with all of my inner strength. "Edward, tell me what is going on with you? That kiss –you're scaring me."

Edward grabbed my hands, holding them tightly. "Bella, please love we don't know if we are going to make it tomorrow and –"

"Why are you talking like that? We are going to live for our children." I interrupted, not wanting to hear about death and life. I've heard too much about it during the pregnancy. "Don't talk like that. Not now, not ever. This isn't goodbye" I yelled, echoing his own words he said to me a couple of months ago.

"This is _**not **_goodbye. Do you understand me?"

"As far as we both know, right now is our last day on earth. We need each other right now, Bella." He took a step forward and slipped a hand up my back until he fingers tangled in my hair and cupped the back of my head. "I need you. I want you." He whispered, his mouth inching towards me and pecked me on the lips.

"Bella, do you want me?"

I sighed sadly, knowing his meaning and mood this morning. "Of course I want you. You are my husband and I will love you now and forever."

"That's all I needed to hear."

He crashed his lips against mine as his arms were around me like he was protecting me. As he continued kissing, he dropped me on the bed and we continued until our clothes were completely ripped apart from our skin. I don't know how long we did this and I don't care. All I want right now is to love him as much as possible in the limited time the Volturi has given us. "I love you," I whispered as Edward wrapped his arms around me, not allowing me to slip away from, and we lay like this until the sun came up.

Quickly, I took a shower trying not to think about the Volturi and what they are thinking of doing with me and twins. I can't think like that. It won't work. It'll drive me insane. As I put the twins in decent and warm clothing and put them in their playpen downstairs, I went to the kitchen and drank the vampire blood Alexander dropped off. Edward was outside talking to Alice and Jasper on the balcony. Why is it that I have a bad feeling when he talks to those two?

"We have a plan!" Alice chimed in, dancing inside. "Hello my cute little nephew and niece."

"What's the plan?" I said, throwing the blood away once I was down with it. I can feel it giving me strength already.

"We can use your shield for protection against Jane and Alec. They won't be able to hurt us with their abilities." Jasper told me. "It's perfect and can give us enough time to reason with them."

"That sounds good."

"But we don't know how long you can hold that shield up, Bella." Edward said to me. "The last time we experimented your shield, you nearly lost conscious."

"But I took my blood, Edward. I am much stronger now than the last time they saw me. I can do this. How much time do we have, Alice?"

"Two hours and don't worry, it won't be sunny when they come." Alice said.

And that did not make me feel any better.

* * *

During those two hours, Edward and I spent as much time as possible alone with the twins. I tried not to look sad or feel sad around them especially around Julian but it was hard. Rebecca's message from those months ago gave me a little sense of hope for today. Maybe we will live through this but then, we have to face another battle because of what I am and what our children are. Edward lay on the carpet in the nursery as Faith played with his messy, bronze hair and I smiled seeing him laugh –a real laugh. Julian, however, was sitting on my lap playing with the small piano Rosalie got him a few months ago. Maybe there will be a third musician in this family.

"Mama sad." Julian said and I gasped. I knew I can't stop these feelings.

"No, mama is not sad, Julian." I said.

"Daddy sad." He said instead.

"He is an empath." Edward reminded me. "You know, we can't control our feelings around him, he's a lot stronger than Jasper."

I wrapped my arms around my son and kissed him on the top of the head as he continued playing with the keyboards. But then, an idea struck me. I placed Julian sitting next to Edward and took out a camera. "Smile!" I yelled and all of them looked up at me as I took the photo.

"A warning next time will be nice."

"Sorry."

"Here give it to me. You should be in the photo as well." Edward said and took a photo of me with the twins. "New additions for the baby book."

"Do you think they will remember this? Do you think they will remember the Volturi as the vampires that tried to kill them or something?" I asked.

"Who knows, love? They aren't like normal that's for sure. But we still don't know anything about them. Each moment when I look into their thoughts, it's so childish yet so mature because they are carefully watching every detail they see." Edward told me. "For example, in Julian's mind last week I saw he was watching you reading a book aloud. He looked so interested on how you saw those big words –oh why were you reading the twins _Romeo and Juliet_?"

I shrugged, biting my lip from smiling. "I wanted to read something that's different. But we will have plenty time to read different books to them."

Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss me. At that exact moment, Alice walked inside the room. "It's time."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that everyone had a wonderful Christmas. I know I did. And I finally got a laptop, which I have been using since Christmas! :) So now, I can update my stories whenever I want...as long as I don't get caught and yelled at by my mom. Have a good New Year! **

**-DisneyRBD**


	39. The Volturi

**Chapter 38**

**Bella's POV**

"Do you think they will remember this? Do you think they will remember the Volturi as the vampires that tried to kill them or something?" I asked.

"Who knows, love? They aren't like normal that's for sure. But we still don't know anything about them. Each moment when I look into their thoughts, it's so childish yet so mature because they are carefully watching every detail they see." Edward told me. "For example, in Julian's mind last week I saw he was watching you reading a book aloud. He looked so interested on how you saw those big words –oh why were you reading the twins _Romeo and Juliet_?"

I shrugged, biting my lip from smiling. "I wanted to read something that's different. But we will have plenty time to read different books to them."

Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss me. At that exact moment, Alice walked inside the room. "It's time."

I gathered all the stuff I needed to bring to the woods as I put them in the back of Emmett's Jeep as Rosalie put the twins in their car seats. I closed the passenger door and turned to her, "Do you think it's a good idea to bring them with us?" I asked her as she turned on the engine and changed the gear to first. Edward went the rest of family including Alexander and Caleb to the woods.

"It is the only way to bring proof to the Volturi's eyes that Julian and Faith are not immortal children." Rosalie said. "Don't worry, Bella. With your ability, they won't be able to hurt them."

"I only hope it's enough." I whispered sadly and put in a calming CD to play for both of our nerves today.

It was pretty out deep in the woods. There was a lot of green; I guess that's what made it so beautiful. As I got out of the car, the fall season wind blew around my hair and shivered in my jacket. If we do make it through this, I hope the twins won't get a cold from the weather. Rosalie got Julian in her arms as I got Faith in my arms with their baby stuff in a bag on my shoulder, and walked to Edward. Rosalie handed him our son and walked to her own husband.

"How long?" I asked.

"Alice said they will come when we hear thunder." Edward whispered as he kissed me on the forehead and took my hand. We walked to the center of the area with the rest of the vampires. "Linda, can you stay with Bella and hold Julian?" He asked her.

"Of course. Come here little man." Linda said and took him in her arms.

Linda and I stood behind everyone and I watched as Edward and Jasper took a step closer to each other and whispered, "The wolves are ready, waiting for your command Edward."

Edward was forgetting that I have super-sense hearing and I yelled, "Wait? What?"

Edward turned to look at me with a hint of regret on his face, "Jonathon offered and I declined but he's just as stubborn as you. The twins are his family and they are part of the pack. If anything happens, they will protect you and the twins."

I wanted to scream at him for involving more people in this but I couldn't find the words.

"Johnny," Julian said, reaching his hands out using Jonathon's new nickname. I turned my head, staring at nothing but trees and bushes but knew that Jonathon and the rest of the wolves were hiding there –waiting for the moment to help us. I couldn't be mad at them for wanting to be involved.

The clouds rolled in more darkly and felt Faith whimper in my arms. I hushed her, holding her tighter telling her that everything will be okay. But I couldn't help but notice was I making her feel better by telling her that or myself? Without looking behind him, Edward reached back to me. I stretched a free arm forward so I can grab his fingers. He squeezed my fingers, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back as he let go of my fingers and I instantly missed the contact.

Suddenly, thunder roared in the dark clouds and the twins whimpered in our arms. Edward and Jasper stiffened and bend their knees low, hissing as their eyes focused on the forest due north of where we stood. The rest of them did the same thing. We stared where Edward stood, and waited as the last few seconds passed.

* * *

I saw red and black moving together, more like flowing in perfect synchronicity from the trees. But their running movements were robotic, almost in controlled as if it was a demand that they had to move this way. Their faces held no emotion and that's what bothered me. There was no surprise or dismay when they saw us and I'm sure they're not shocked about the wolves nearby. Then, they were across from us a good five or six feet away but I could feel tension around everyone.

"They can still see them," Edward murmured to Jasper. "They can see Bella and the twins. Aro's thoughts…are very descriptive at the moment."

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, low and anxious.

"They're weighing options on how to target us. They're not sure if they should kill Caleb first or the wolves." Edward told him. "Caius is afraid of the numbers of wolves he's seeing and wants to eliminate them first before us."

Carlisle hesitated, "Should I speak?"

Edward nodded his head, never taking his eyes off them including Jane. "This might be your only chance."

Carlisle nodded his head at Edward and I watched as my father-in-law kissed his wife on the cheek before taking a several steps forward, away from us and closer to the Volturi. Carlisle shouldn't be standing alone like this. He spread his arms, holding his palms up as if in greeting. "Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

Aro stepped out of the center of the Volturi formation and I watched as the guards hissed at Carlisle for making their leader move. Aro's milky eyes glinted with curiosity as I noticed him staring at me rather than Carlisle. "Interesting words, Carlisle. Considering the numbers I see before us today and the crime you and your family have done."

"We have not committed the crime you are here to punish us for."

"Then bring forward the new Mrs. Cullen and those…_children_." Caius yelled. His voice brought the twins more fear and I wanted to kill him for bringing that emotion to my children.

"No one has broken the law, old friend. Please let me explain. Let me show you." Carlisle said, stretching his hand out.

"Is that girl human or not?" Caius yelled. "Are those babies immortal or not?"

"They are not immortal!" Carlisle yelled this time and then, uses a softer voice. "But Bella…she _is_ immortal and never was human."

Their gasps and eyes widening gave me more terror than I could ever imagine.

Aro's eyes went to me, shifting his head a little as he stared at me. "What do you mean?"

"Isabella is my daughter, "Caleb announced and it was his turn to move away from us and he stood next to Carlisle. "She carries my vampire blood and…werewolf blood"

"You mated…with a werewolf?" Marcus asked in a confusing yet interesting tone.

"Abomination!" Caius screamed with such venom in his mouth.

Caleb nodded his head, "Yes. Many years ago, I fell in love with a female werewolf and she fell in love with me. We were so much in love, married, and had a beautiful daughter together. Bella is half werewolf and half vampire. She is proof of the union of the bloodlines. She is proof that werewolves and vampires cannot only be enemies but friends, lovers as well."

"Aro, are you listening to this? That _girl_ is a monstrosity!" Caius said with disgust.

I felt myself numb with rage and a low; fierce snarl tore up my throat from the pit of stomach. I realized the corners of my mouth were turned into a smile. Of course, not a smile that human would like to see. Jasper held his hand out to me, cautioning me about my behavior.

"And you allowed your daughter…to be raised by humans?" Marcus questioned.

"Yes…her mother was murdered by vampires and I knew that if I raised Bella, we would always be on the run. I don't want my daughter living like that. I don't want my grandchildren living like that either." Caleb said.

"He's telling the truth, old friend." Carlisle said, still stretching his hand out to him. "Let me show you that we did not break the law."

"I will learn the truth, Carlisle. But I rather learn it from your talented son." Aro told him as his head then shifted to where Edward stood. "I want to see if he is their father."

This was the plan we were waiting for but why do I feel so numb and afraid for him? Aro would not only see our past together but everyone's thoughts in this area. I watched as Edward strode across the field, putting his hand on Carlisle's shoulder for a second and then continued walking to Aro. We were defenseless without Edward by our side if he could not read the guards' thoughts including Jane's. She gave me a small smug smile and I knew instantly what she was planning on doing.

I won't let her do it.

My eyes closed, focusing on everything and everyone and threw my shield up, flung it across where Carlisle and Caleb stood. This feeling I was having…I remembered this feeling when Edward and I got into a fight and when I pushed him away from me using my shield. This feeling I was having was angry, nothing but angry and hatred for the Volturi. I could feel the energy slowly flowing around and I will cling to this invisible power to protect my family. I won't let them harm my family.

Edward stopped in his tracks when he was a good few inches away from Aro and held his hand out to him as if he were conferring a great honor. Aro was delighted with his attitude of course. With an untroubled smile, Aro took Edward's hand. His eyes snapped shut at once, and then his shoulders hunched under the onslaught of information. He now had every secret, every strategy, every memory, every kiss, and every touch…all of that was now in Aro's head. And I hated that.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours was really minutes and Aro reopened his eyes. Edward's muscles loosened. His expression awed and wary but he did not release Edward's hand. "You see?" Edward asked him.

"Yes, I see, indeed," Aro agreed, and amazingly, sounded amused. "Your memories have given me a lot to ponder. May I finally see Mrs. Cullen and…Julian and Faith?"

"What are you doing, Aro?" Caius snapped.

"Peace, brother." Aro cautioned. "Will you introduce me to your new family?"

Edward nodded reluctantly and I felt Faith clung me harder. Even if she did not understand what was going, I knew she could feel the tension around the area.

"Let's meet in the middle," Aro said. "Marcus, Felix come with me."

Aro released Edward's hand and he turned around to face all of us. "Bella bring the children…and a few friends."

I took a deep breath. "Linda, hand Julian to Alexander. Emmett?"

Emmett grinned, "I thought you would never ask, little sis."

I cross the field with them and saw all eyes on me and my children. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed, reassuring me that everything will be alright. For a moment, we faced each other in silence. And I was getting anxious.

"I hear their heartbeats," Aro murmured. "I smell their scent." His hazy eyes shifted to me. "Your scent has changed, young Isabella. Immortality founds you rather than you found it. I am amazed that you are a hybrid of different species. You must be powerful."

"I am."

Aro chuckled, "So modest. May I hold your daughter?"

Faith? I could tell that everyone else was surprise that Aro wants to see Faith first. Julian is the only one that has abilities and Aro knows that now. Why does he want to hold Faith first? Hesitantly, I handed him my daughter and bit my lip from screaming and crying when I heard Faith whimper. She doesn't know him. She's afraid of him.

Aro chuckled as he took Faith in his arms and held her out, staring at her. I wonder what he was seeing through her eyes and thoughts. "Amazing," he breathed. "Such beauty possesses this young child. I wonder what you will look like as you grow older."

An image of Faith as a teenager in the woods with her yellow eyes came in my head. My vision…my dreams…will it ever come true?

"...Aro." Faith mumbled. My eyes widened. We've been out here for minutes and already learned how to say Aro's name.

Aro laughed. "Remarkably. May I hold onto Julian now?"

"If you give back Faith first." I said.

"Of course, my dear."

Faith giggled as she was back in my arms and Alexander handed Julian to Aro. Aro's glinting eyes never changed as he went through the process as Julian. "This child is…an empath just like Jasper, is he not?

"Yes."

"Amazing," He breathed again. "But this child has more than one power, my friend."

What?

"He can read our thoughts and young Julian is wondering why I think of him as an amazing person?" Aro chuckled once more as he handed Julian to Edward this time. "So much to discuss, so much to decide. If you excuse me my old friends, I must confer with my brothers."

**A/N: Please comment and let me know what you think about this chapter?**


	40. Forever

**Chapter 39**

**Bella's POV**

Faith giggled as she was back in my arms and Alexander handed Julian to Aro. Aro's glinting eyes never changed as he went through the process as Julian. "This child is…an empath just like Jasper, is he not?

"Yes."

"Amazing," He breathed again. "But this child has more than one power, my friend."

What?

"He can read our thoughts and young Julian is wondering why I think of him as an amazing person?" Aro chuckled once more as he handed Julian to Edward this time. "So much to discuss, so much to decide. If you excuse me my old friends, I must confer with my brothers."

We watched as Aro and the rest of his members walked away –fifty yards away from us and I knew that one leap the battle will begin. Edward grabbed my hand and together walked back to the family. Caleb quickly gave me a hug as I gave out a shaky breathe that I didn't realize that I was holding.

"Mama, Aro…scary." Julian said to me.

"I know he is but that's what being a vampire for so many centuries." I said, my eyes staring at Aro's back as he talked with his…group.

I turned to Edward and asked, "Is it true?"

"It's true apparently. I never thought that our son…could read minds like me." Edward murmured. "It is truly amazing."

Julian giggled as he played with Edward's hair, "Daddy."

"I'm surprised that you couldn't tell Edward. I figured that you would've noticed." Carlisle told him.

"I should've but I'm the only mind reader I know and it's…amazing that our son can read minds as well." Edward smiled.

"Great. Less privacy and more cheating on games." Emmett commented and dodge a punch in the shoulder from both Alice and Edward.

"How can you abide this infamy? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such ridiculous deception?" Caius argued with Aro.

"Because it's all true," Aro told him calmly. "Every word of it. I saw it through Edward's mind and I saw through the children's' mind how they lived. Even all of us can hear their heartbeats from her."

"And what about her? She is a monster and an abomination to our world!"

Edward hissed at those words but I touched his arm, reminding him that they were having a meeting. "Don't listen to Caius. He doesn't know me." I whispered.

"You're right, he doesn't know you." Edward said and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Bella, is your shield still up?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, it's not only protecting us now but also the werewolves." I said. "Alice, can you see anything that might help us right now?"

Alice groaned, "No nothing. They keep changing their minds which is intervening yours and the twins' future."

"Why are…you angry Uncle…Jasper?" Julian asked him.

Jasper stared at Julian wide-eye but his expression soon softened. I guess for a moment, he forgot that his nephew has the same ability as him. "You cheater. You're trying to make me feel clam." Jasper said, his southern accent sounding in a playful tone. "But I'm not angry Julian. Just…worried. But don't worry, everything will be okay."

"Okay."

I chuckled as I reached over and kiss my son on the forehead. He's just adorable as Edward.

"Her father mated with a female werewolf…he loved her." Marcus's words caused me to turn my head and stare at him. He sounded surprised.

"We should kill all of them including the dogs. That girl is dangerous and so are her children. They are not human."

"They are human!" Alexander yelled in anger. "They may not have human blood running in their veins but they are human. They have souls unlike you."

"Alexander, you need to calm down." Caleb hushed him.

"I don't want to hear any more…foul words from Caius's mouth calling Bella and the babies' monsters. I couldn't handle before Bella was born and I won't handle it now."

"Well, you are going to have to because all of us want to live at moment."

"We don't know what they will grow to be." Aro said and paused as he looked at us.

No! Please, no. Ignore Caius. I held Faith tighter in my arms as she kept calling me mama and I desperately wanted to take her and Julian far away from here as possible.

"Bella, do you still drink animal blood?" Aro asked me randomly.

I stared at him confused, "Yes."

"Do your children drink blood?"

"No." Edward and I said at the same time.

"How can you be so sure that they won't? After all, they possess more vampire traits than werewolf." Aro reminded us.

"If they do drink blood, they will learn to hunt with us and drink from animals. We don't drink human blood and neither will the twins." Carlisle assured him. "Neither Caleb or Edward broke yours law."

"Are they venomous?" Caius asked.

"No." I said.

"Are _you_ venomous?"

"No."

"But you can kill." Aro said to me. He saw through Edward's mind what I can do when there is a full moon and how strong I am. He knows everything there is about me…werewolf and vampire. He knows all my weaknesses and strengths. "You can fight, Isabella. And you will fight in the end to protect your children?"

"Yes. I will die for them."

"But Aro you have to understand that we are not dangerous to you or your members. But you are right; Edward and I know nothing of what Julian and Faith will become! We are afraid for them for the future." I said, trying not to tear up for my children. "But you know Carlisle longer than you know me and everyone else in this family and you know that Carlisle is the perfect choice to make sure that Julian and Faith will respect you and will not break your laws. We came here to show you who we really are. And if you or your guards touch one hair on my babies' head, then I _will not_ hesitate to kill you."

Aro stared at me for a long, tense moment and then, he started clapping his hands and laughing with delight. When his laughter finally over, he smiled at me. "It seems I have underestimated you Isabella. You have proven to me that you and your children are quite unique."

Faith began to squirm in my arms as well as Julian in Edward's arms and Jasper told us to put them down. As we did, the twins stood up and walk toward them. Before Edward and I could stop them, Alice stood in front of us. "They won't hurt them. Trust me on this." She said.

But all I did was stare wide eye at my sister-in-law like she was crazy. She's letting my eighteen month children walk to the vampire who wants them dead.

"No more…fighting." Faith managed to say as she continued walking on the ground.

"No-no…Aro please." Julian said. "We be good."

"We promise."

"I don't believe it," Carlisle whispered amazed.

"Aro is astonished by their choice of words." Edward told us. "So is everyone else."

"Don't hurt our family." Faith said.

"Please no-no more." Julian whined.

Aro stared at the twins long and hard and I had no idea what he was searching for, or what he found, but something in his face changed, a faint shift in set of his mouth and eyes, and I knew Aro made his decision. Hopefully it was the right one. I watched as he took a step forward and took both of my children in his arms. I grimaced as Edward took my hand, steadying me. Suddenly, he was in front of us.

"Dear ones," He called, still holding the twins. "We do not fight today."

"What?" Caius yelled.

"Finally, can we go home then?" Marcus questioned in a bored tone. It took me some self-control to not smile at his comment.

"Aro…why?"

"These children pose no threat to us, brother."

"Not yet." Caius hissed.

Aro handed Julian to me and Edward had Faith. "They are just babies, Caius. We will ask for…information when they are older. But for now, let them live a …normal life." Aro held his hands out apologetic as the guards and leaders silently went away. Three personal bodyguards stayed with him. "I am so glad this could be resolved without violence. Carlisle, I do pray there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders."

"Leave in peace, Aro." Carlisle said, stiffly. "Please remember that we still have our obscurity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

"Of course, friend." Aro assured him. "I am sorry to earn your disapproval and perhaps in time, you will forgive me. All of you can forgive me."

"Hopefully, in the future you will be a friend to all of us." I said.

Aro bowed his head, "Hopefully." And he drifted backward for a moment before he turned around with the guards behind him and disappeared into the woods.

It was quiet and did not dare to drop my shield just yet.

"Is it really over?" I whispered to anyone.

"They're gone." Edward whispered back to me. "They're not coming back, Bella. They're not coming back…for a long time."

"Good riddance!" Emmett yelled.

Cheers erupted and howls filled the clearing. Everyone was embracing and kissing. Emmett and rose kissing longer and more ardently. Esme held Carlisle in a tight embrace. I handed Julian to Jasper, so I could hug Alice. Julian and Faith were then soon in everyone else's arms as they continued on cheering. Suddenly, Edward picked me off the ground and sung me around in a circle in his arms. I turned my body around, so I could face him.

"Good riddance," I repeated those words, smiling at him.

"Forever?" Faith questioned.

"Forever." I smiled at her as Carlisle held her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Forever," Edward echoed.

I turned my eyes away and kissed him with more passion than ever before. We had forever and that was all I wanted to hear. My family would all be safe and together forever.

* * *

**A/N: Yah! They don't get to die today! But don't worry, this story isn't over just yet. I kinda of foreshadow an event in this chapter that will be useful in the future :)**

**Please comment and let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**-DisneyRBD**


	41. Happily Never After?

**Chapter 40**

**Bella's POV**

"Forever," Edward echoed.

I turned my eyes away and kissed him with more passion than ever before. We had forever and that was all I wanted to hear. My family would all be safe and together forever.

Later in the day, Alice insisted on everyone including the wolves to the house for a party. She may have not seen how our futures will turn out but she knew there was going to be a party. Which scares me a little bit to be honest. Leah and Jacob came back with Billy, Sue, and little Adrian while Sam brought pregnant Emily with him.

Carefully, I held Faith in my arms while Julian was with Rosalie and Emmett on the other side of the room. My smile grew, watching as Faith played with my hand probably wondering why it is bigger than her is and when she looked at me with her big eyes, I see the girl in my dreams. The teenager who cries for me as men in red come around her, the teenager who looks like me, the teenager with yellow eyes.

Will any of my visions come true?

"Mama," Faith cooed.

My lips pressed against her forehead and hugged her. "Mama loves you."

"I luve you too." She said to me.

"Faith!" A young child's voice yelled and I turned my head, seeing little Adrian on Leah's lap reaching his hands out to my daughter.

Jacob laughed as he picked Adrian up and put him inside the playpen. "I think he wants a play date with your kid, Bells."

I shook my head, smiling as I put Faith with him. The two children laughed alongside each other as if they shared a personal, inside joke with one another. But then, as Faith handed Adrian her white teddy bear, something appeared before my eyes. It was like a memory…something about this reminds me of a dream I once had. Maybe a vision. But what? Then it came to me like lightening.

_It was a sunny day outside on the beach, a boy and girl in their teen years walking side by side, careful not to touch each other's shoulders. As if, their touch will bring something out of them. The small waves touching their bare feet. The boy, tall muscular and golden skin, stopped in his tracks and took something out of his backpack. It was a white teddy bear. "This is where we start our truce."_

_The brown haired teen took the bear and shook her head, smiling at him, "No. this is where we start our friendship." _

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear as his arms wrapped around my neck. His arms took me away from memory lane, as I felt secure in his arms again. It feels so nice.

"We have our happily ever after," I whispered back as I lifted my hand and his as well, staring at our perfectly matched hands. That memory lane trip was strange and I could not understand what it meant. But instead, I said, "After so long, we finally have it in our grasp and no one will take it away from us."

"I like the sound of that." He said. I smiled and kissed the back of his hand.

"It's amazing how I didn't see it." Edward said after a quiet moment of relaxation.

"See what?"

"Our son having a second ability, and neither of my siblings or I realized it." He told me. "It's truly astonishing but it will be hard. He will have to learn how to control himself around the thoughts and feelings of other people."

"But he has you and his Uncle Jasper to help him with it. He has a long time to practice and you and Jasper have a long time to teach him."

Edward kissed the top of my head and smiled, "All we have is time."

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Cullen."

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Honestly, why won't these people just relax? The Volturi will not be returning in a long time like years or decades. I would not mind if it was centuries but that would not be possible. It took Jasper and I a while to calm everyone including Esme that Aro will not be coming back for the twins and Bella. But I would not blame her. It gave me a lot of self-control not to run over to Caius and rip his head for saying those dreadful things about Bella. That is my sister in law you are talking about! Even though, I saw the twins walking by themselves out on that field, I could not see Aro's decision until he said it aloud and that annoyed me. I hated the suspension he put us through –he put _me_ through. I am so used to seeing the future that I do not like the surprises at the end.

My thoughts soon interrupted when I heard laughter. I turned my head and saw Jasper choking on his laughter with his hand. "Jasper, why are you laughing?" I asked him, confused but happy that he is happy.

"I can't…help it. Faith's emotions are terribly ecstatic." He giggled and pointed to our niece in the playpen with Adrian.

I saw Faith handing Adrian her white teddy bear, which Emmett gave her for Christmas, and Adrian happily took it. I smiled, seeing my niece make friends with the future shape-shifter. If he does become a werewolf like Jacob. The twins already became so close with Adrian in the last few months that I was more surprised that I was able to see their future even with Jacob and Leah around them.

"Friend," I heard Faith say to Adrian.

I turned my attention away from the children and look at my brother with his wife. Edward was whispering things in Bella's ear as he held her in his arms and Bella laughing as red appeared in her cheeks. Finally, after all these years Edward has found his soul mate, his partner, the love of his life and now, he can be truly happy with his wife and beautiful children. Alice then found herself get lost, something was forcing her to concentrate on something else and she did.

_Torches flying in midair at a cabin in the woods as the flames explode around the cabin and shoot out sparks up in the night. The height of the flames grew as it consumed the whole house with the colors of red and orange. Shrieks of babies crying as the flames grew bigger by the second. "Help us!" A woman cried as the glasses from the window erupted. _

The vision soon ended and I felt Jasper's hands on my shoulders. "Alice? Alice? What did you see?"

I turned my eyes away from my husband and stared at Bella and Edward once more before going to my niece and nephew. Then I looked back at Bella's smiling face. "The visions haven't changed, Jasper."

"Which visions, Alice?"

"The fire…Jasper this is the same vision that Bella and I keep seeing over the months of her pregnancy. Jasper, I don't think Bella and the twins are safe yet." I said in fear.

A wave of calmness came over me and Jasper took my hands. "Alice, what are you saying?"

"The Volturi may have given them a chance to live but I fear that there are other vampires that aren't as kind as Aro. They are not safe. Someone is going to kill Bella and the twins and he or she will not stop until they fulfill their mission."

"Everything is going to be okay, Alice. Your visions will change in due time. You cannot allow them to drive you to fear for Bella and the twins' safety. Whatever you saw in that vision, we can change it before it can happen."

"But that's the problem Jasper!" I half whispered and half yelled at him. "I don't know when it does happen. There is no calendar in my visions. I can't tell them."

"What? Alice, you must. Bella tells us what she remembers from her visions."

"But if I tell them that I see the same fire vision, Edward will act irrational and overprotective again. You and I both know how our brother thinks and I don't want Bella to go through that again." I said to him.

"I'm afraid Alice that Edward will act like that for a long time as the twins grow up. They are not human and they are a threat to werewolves, shape shifters, and vampires alike. They will never be safe but can be kept hidden from danger." Jasper said to me. "We need to tell them."

"Later –please, Jasper? Look at our family…I do not want to ruin that happiness just yet. If I get the same vision, then we can tell them. But until then, please let us have a happy life." I begged my husband.

Jasper sighed, sadly, as I watched him collect his thoughts. "For you, Alice anything. But the moment you see the same thing or get another vision –"

"I will talk." I agreed.

Jasper nodded his head agreeing to keep it a secret. He kissed me softly on the forehead. But I just hope that I will not get any similar visions like the fire and Bella will not have dreams like it either.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't been updating this story for so long. I have so many ideas but it is hard to write it all down...but how do you like the chapter so far? I know I left a cliffhanger, but don't hate me!**

**-DisneyRBD**

**PS: Comment please!**


	42. Carlisle and Jasper's POV

**Chapter 41**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Carlisle, can you do me favor?" Bella asked me as she walked inside my office.

It has been a month since the Volturi came to Forks and almost killed all of us including the twins for what they are. But everything seemed to be back to normal –at least as normal as possible for this family. "Yes of course, Bella. What is it?"

"Edward is taking me out to dinner in Seattle, which is strange because he doesn't eat but I do." She commented and I could not help but smile at her small comments. "I was wondering if you or Esme could pick the twins from Charlie's house later? He has a late shift tonight."

"Of course, but I'm afraid Esme or one of the kids will have to baby sit them tonight. I also have a shift tonight. But why don't you ask Rosalie? She loves taking care of the twins more than anyone in this house."

"I would but she and Emmett went hunting and I don't know what time they'll be back." Bella told me.

"Ah I see."

"Well, Charlie leaves for work in an hour and I have to be back at the house where Alice will have to dress me up." Bella smiled sadly before she closed the door.

Once I was done with the paper work, I headed to my car and drove to Charlie's house. I couldn't wait to see my grandchildren. For many years, I thought I would never get a chance to call a child a part of my family but Bella's existence in Edward's life changed everything for me and our family. I've never seen Esme so happy before holding a baby in her arms and I know Rosalie feels the same way. Vampires…always have frozen, never get to move forward.

"Carlisle, hey. Bells told me you were coming over to pick the twins up. Come on in." Charlie said and I found the twins sitting in front of TV, watching a football game. They were already a year old and so enchanted by the moving pictures that I couldn't wait what they would, as they grow older.

"How did they sleep?" I asked him as he handed me the two baby bags.

"Uh…I'm not sure. Faith's been crying half the night and I think Julian was trying to calm her down. This is the second time Faith cried at night. Is she alright at Bella's place?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Edward believes it's just nightmares about the Volturi because he can see them in her mind but her thoughts are different than any of us because she is just a baby." I told him. "But I have a feeling that maybe…Faith has powers as well –the same power as Bella's. But I'm not sure." I explained to him as I picked Faith up in my arms.

Curiously, her beautiful eyes stared at me and smiled realizing who I am. Some days, the twins stay at their own home with their parents, two days with Charlie, and two days with Caleb or Alexander. Or they could spend the night at Jacob and Leah's home with Adrian. The twins' have three grandpas, two who are immortally dead and one that is plain human, and two grandmas, one who is also immortally dead and another human and one that is plain dead. These children's' lives will forever be complicated.

"I already gave them some food but its human food. I still do not know when they crave for it or not. It is hard to tell when they are crying. Bella was completely different as a baby." Charlie told me and I smiled, picturing baby Bella who did not realize that she was half vampire and half werewolf back then. "So what are you and Esme going to do with them?"

"I'm afraid I have to go to work today and Rosalie and Emmett seem to be out hunting. The twins will be fine with their grandmother and aunt and uncle." I said as I grabbed their belongings while Charlie took Julian in his arms.

"Is Jasper comfortable taking care of the twins without any of the guys with him?" Charlie asked. And I could not blame him. It took Jasper a while to get used to be around the twins because of their emotions and cravings for blood. Julian may be stronger than Jasper with his powers, but he does not know how to block his emotions from Jasper.

"I'm sure he will be fine. He and Alice went hunting a couple of days and I am positive that Alice will not let anything happen to the twins. She will know if Jasper does something disapproving." I reassured him and put the twins' in the car in their seats.

"Where's dada?" Faith asked me.

"Your daddy will be going out with your mommy later tonight, Faith. So you and your brother will get to be with grandma, Auntie Alice, and Uncle Jasper."

Faith giggled, "Auntie Alice!"

"Alright I'll see you two monsters in a couple of days. Give me a kiss." Charlie said as the twins gave him a quick kiss and a hug. He shook my hand and went back to the house.

"So any music requests?" I asked pulling out CDs Edward and Alice gave me. But since, they have different tastes I do not know what to play for the twins when they are in my car. "Classic or Pop?"

Instantly, the twins' hands touched the Classic CD that Edward burned for them. They are going to be just like their father I know it.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I could not believe it has been a month since the Volturi came to Forks and I was more surprised that we made it out alive. But I am happy that everyone's mood was at peace and happy because it meant that I could be blissful as well. Esme and Alice were in the kitchen, planning a Thanksgiving dinner that will not come in two weeks. They are planning to invite the wolves as if it would bring a new truce between all of us. But I doubt some of the puppies in that pack will warm up to us. It is in their nature to hate us and us them.

Meanwhile, I was reading another history book about the Confederate Army and I was so involved with it that I did not hear my niece and nephew approach me. Both of them were sitting on my shoes with happy smiles. I closed my book and looked down at the toddlers, "What do you two think you are doing sitting on my feet?"

"Uncle Jazzy," Faith cooed happily.

I shook my head at their happiness. I envy that contentment that I wish I could have every day. That is why I stay inside the house because everyone's calmness and happiness is wonderful to feel again and not have to feel the hunger and the anger anymore. I picked Julian and Faith up, put each of them next to them, and showed them the book I was reading. I picked up the confusion from Julian and the awe from Faith. I cannot wait for them to learn how to read. It would be wonderful and amazing to experience.

"Jasper, will you be alright with the twins alone while Esme and Alice are in the kitchen?" Carlisle asked, worried.

"Of course. I'm just going to read to them." I said, showing them the book.

Carlisle chuckled, "I think Bella and Edward would appreciate it if you would read something more…appropriate for their age."

I groaned, "I am not reading _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_ again."

Carlisle laughed once more as he grabbed a couple of books from their bag and handed it to me. Some of it was from Bella's collection of classic novels and the rest were fairy tale stories. What are Bella and Edward raising my niece and nephew to read? "Which book would you like to read, Faith?"

"Potty," she said instead.

That was not an answer I was expecting from her.

"Um, Alice!" I yelled, putting Julian to the nearest playpen and taking Faith but hanged her a few inches away from her because of the smell. I found her and Esme looking through cookbooks on the table. "Alice? Esme?"

"What is it Jasper?" Esme said and then, looked at me shocked. "Jasper why are you holding Faith like that?"

"Can't you smell it? She wants to go to the bathroom and I can't go with her."

Esme sighed, as she looked me, "Jasper she can go by herself. You just need to take her the bathroom and close the door. Everything else she can do on her own. She will be almost two."

"Don't remind me," I mumbled. I still could not believe that the twins are nineteen months old. I turned my attention to the baby. "Alright, let's go Faith."

Alice laughed at me, "I'll take her Jasper. You can go play with Julian and he wants to hear you read _The Thief Lord_."

"But that isn't in the collection that Bella and Edward dropped off." I told her as I handed her Faith.

"Emmett bought it a few days ago and it is an interesting book for children." She said and kissed me gently on the cheek before skipping upstairs. Esme handed me the book and gave me reassurance with her emotions.

I went back to the living room and found Julian holding two different Shakespeare books in his small hands, looking at it with interest and confusion. "Alright Julian, we are going to read a book Uncle Emmett bought for you." I said as I put him on my lap. "If Uncle Emmett chose it, it has to be a good book for you."

_"It was autumn in Venice when Victor first heard of Prosper and Bo. The canals, gleaming in the sun, dappled the ancient brickwork with gold. But the wind was blowing ice-cold air from the sea, reminding the Venetians that winter was approaching. Even the air in the alleyways tasted of snow, and only the wings of carved angels and dragons high up on the rooftops felt any real warmth from the pale."_ I began to read and Julian was instantly excited.

_"Dreadful things were said about him: that he forced other children to do his homework and to clean his shoes, that he even encouraged them to steal things, and that he had given himself a name that everyone had to call him. It was 'The Thief Lord'"."_ I closed the book once I was done with it and found Julian and Faith asleep on the couch. I started reading the beginning all over before when Faith came back from the bathroom.

After putting them in Edward's old room, I stayed inside watching them sleep peacefully. I couldn't help but wonder what will happen to our family in the future? Most importantly, what will happen to Julian and Faith? Are they going to grow old or stay young forever? Are they going to find their own soul mate or be alone forever? Will they hunt animals, humans, or vampires for blood? Those thoughts process through my mind everyday as my family and I watch them become more develop into this world.

Alice's recent visions have thrown me off the balance because we do not know what it means. Will it change? I doubt it will because she foreseen it months before the twins were born. She saw things that were too far and not too distant from the future.

"_Please let us have a happy life,"_ Alice's words echoed in my mind that she said to me a month ago. How can we have a happy life when you have visions like these, Alice?

I only pray that we know when the fire happens so we can move away –far away that no one can harm the children. "I will protect you to my last breath," I whisper aloud to my niece and nephew. "I promise."

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter. I was on writer's block for this chapter because I wanted to put in some family stuff before I could make it go to the bad stuff. Anyways, please forgive me :) and comment on how much you like it. **

**-DisneyRBD :)**


	43. Thanksgiving Dinner

**Chapter 42**

**Thanksgiving dinner**

**Bella's POV:**

"Alice, the pack decided to do their own Thanksgiving dinner and I think that is the best because I don't want a war in Esme's house in front of my children." I told my sister in law as I put Faith and Julian on the living room floor as their uncles, grandfathers, and their father sat on the couches, watching football.

Alice pouted but accepted my answer as we walked back to the kitchen. I need to something or else I will go crazy. For the past two weeks, my dreams of the fire came back and the only person who knows is Edward but I get the feeling that Alice does too, but she won't say anything. All I can remember in my visions is the fire, but each night I can see the little things like the furniture and the color of the walls. It doesn't help. There are many cabins in Seattle.

"Foods ready!" I yelled as I grabbed a tray of food, following the trail of the women to the gigantic table that the Cullens bought weeks ago.

If somebody told me three years ago, that I would fall in love with a vampire and get involve in a death experience of meeting new vampires and werewolves, I would laughed. And if somebody told me that I'm half vampire and half werewolf, I would have called the hospital. But who knew that the boring yet mundane life I was living before is nothing compared to the life I have now with Edward. I love my life and I am happy.

Edward cleared his throat, standing up from his seat next to me. "I would like to make a toast. Bella and I….this family have been through everything for the past three years and some days were horrible and others day that were happy. But we could have not gone through it without each other." He raised his empty glass, "To family."

"To family!" Everyone cheered.

"Julian, stop throwing food at your sister!" Rosalie scolded at my son, who was throwing potato at Faith's head.

I shook my head, "Faith and I will be right back, ladies and gent." I announced and carried my daughter to the bathroom. It's a good thing that Alice has extra clothes in the house. "Why is it that every time I turn around, you are covered in food?"

"Julian," she giggled.

After I made sure that Faith is clean, we went to Edward's old bedroom and changed Faith into one of the clothes that is 'Alice approval'. But then I had to change because my clothes were covered with water from the tub. Suddenly, a crashing noise of glass caused me to whirl around before I could unzip my dress. Several feet away from me, was a vampire with red eyes, glaring at me.

A nomad

"Edward!" I cried as I ran to my defenseless daughter but another nomad appeared in front of me, blocking my way to Faith.

"Take the child. I will take care of the mother." One of them said.

"You are not taking her anywhere!" I yelled as I ran towards him but he caught me and threw me to the other side of the room.

I groaned at the impact and watch as more nomads jump in the room. Oh no! Charlie and Julian! I tried to get Faith again but one of the nomads decided to sink his teeth in my neck and I cried out in pain. Angrily, I pulled my shield up and grabbed Faith as the nomads had trouble getting through to it.

"Bella!" Edward cried.

"Daddy," Faith mumbled as she hid her face in my neck.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett ran inside the room and I immediately pulled my shield around them as they snarled at the nomads in a cat way. "What business do you have here?" snarled Jasper.

"They aren't one of us. They deserve to die."

"If the Volturi won't kill them, we will."

"You aren't going near them." Edward and I said angrily.

Suddenly, a female nomad came in the room and snarled at us. "We can't attack them here. It was a stupid mistake. They have shape shifters on their side. We have to leave."

"So you're only here to kill my children?" I asked.

"And you too. All three of you aren't human, vampires, or werewolves. You're the real definition of an abomination." She smirked at me and I wanted to rip her lips off that face.

"Get out." Edward snarled.

The nomads glared at us once more before dashing off and I lowered the shield down as Faith went to Edward's arms. "Where are Julian and Charlie?" I asked.

"They're with Rosalie and Esme. They're safe."

"I should've killed them." I commented.

Edward sighed as he hugged Faith, swinging her back and forth as if he was trying to make her fall asleep. "They definitely want you and the twins dead, Bella. They are willing to do anything."

"Dad!" I cried as I hugged him once I saw him and Julian downstairs. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine kiddo. Are you okay?" Charlie asked me and I nodded my head. "Those vampires don't like you very much."

"I'm not normal in their eyes so they want me dead." I told him.

"You're not going to die. You're an immortal." Charlie reminded me and I couldn't help but hug him.

"I think its best that you stay over at Billy's for the night or Sue's. It's just for one night." I told him.

"Whatever you say, kiddo."

Soon, Edward and I started walking back to our house as he carried Julian and I carried Faith, both sleeping soundly in our arms. Thanksgiving dinner was fun while it lasted because we didn't have to worry about anything that involved with vampires. But deep down, I knew that it wouldn't last forever. Someone would've said something about the twins' birth. If it wasn't the Volturi, it would be from another coven. But then, I remembered Rebecca's warning she gave me two years ago.

_"Rafael's clan wasn't the only people trying to kill me that night, Isabella. The werewolves that went after you that night of the full moon are coming back to Forks to kill you and the twins. And they have nomads with them, who don't like you very much."_

_"What must I do to protect my family?"_

_"Fight. I ran away to protect you but only ended up hurting you and Caleb in the end. You need a backup plan for the twins like godparents or a second home. Somewhere, someone the Volturi and the nomads will never find them or you."_

Somewhere no one can find us. It sounds like a dream come true. To be away from any danger and not to hide who we really are from humanity…a dream that can never come true. We will forever be immortal and the twins –I am terrified if my children will grow while we can't. I think that's my greatest fear: having to watch my children grow old and then die, while we can't.

We put the twins in their beds after changing them into their pajamas but we stood in the doorway, watching them sleep peacefully. "We have to hide," I said, interrupting the silence. "You know we have to –at least hide the twins."

"I know love but how? Where? Who can take care of two supernatural children? Neither of your adoptive parents can do it because of the temptation of the human blood." He said.

"They need to be taken care of by somebody we trust," I said turning around to look at him. "There is nothing we can do to stop my dreams and Alice's visions from coming true. We have to tell everyone so we can have a backup plan. I don't want to end up like Rebecca and Caleb."

"No, we are not going to be like them. I won't allow you to end up like your mother. I won't." Edward promised firmly and angrily.

"I know you won't but look at what happened today! The nomads came and Alice didn't even see them coming. Soon the werewolves will come and it's not the ones working for Rafael."

Edward nodded his head as he pulled me in his arms and I inhaled in his familiar and comfortable scent. "Alright let's talk to them. Jasper is nearby. He can't handle the worry all at once."

"No, they have to come here. The twins are finally asleep and I don't feel comfortable leaving them here unsupervised." I said but the rest of the truth was that I don't know if I could move at all after what happened tonight.

I thought the Volturi was the beginning and the end of this battle.

But I was wrong.

The war for my children has just begun.

And I am terrified that it won't end until somebody is dead.

**A/N: Comment please!**


	44. Plan in Motion

**Chapter 43**

**Bella's POV:**

It has been two months since the attack landed in our home and for two months, every single member has been training every single day and in the hour. It was different from the training I did with Emmett and Jasper because of the Volturi but the nomads are far more dangerous or at least, that is what Carlisle and Edward say. I don't really care how dangerous they are as long as they stay away from my children. I walked inside our bedroom, stripping off the training clothes that are cover in dirt and sweat, and walked inside the bathroom turning on the hot water.

But the worse thing so far is that my dreams haven't changed.

Each night has been becoming blurry and scary for me because I cannot see what is going to happen. I look back at each sketch I have ever drawn and yet, they are the same. I winced at the bruises I have received from Emmett today but some blood will help the healing process. After my shower, I looked outside to see Edward playing with the twins in the snow and I could not help but laugh as the twins are making snow angels.

"Bella?" I turned around to see Rosalie and Alice in our bedroom, looking at me with worry. "What's wrong?" Rosalie asked me.

"It will not change –my dreams, Alice's vision…it will come true no matter how hard we try to stop it." I said and sat down on the floor, holding one of the twins' toys in my arms. "The nomads will come and attack us but they cannot come here. It is too dangerous. Even though we live far away from town, they can still attack the humans there."

"Rafael's coven will help us." Alice said.

I shook my head, "I am not going to put more lives at stake, Alice. We need to go somewhere else. I've been looking online to rent cabins."

"What? Bella, are you crazy?" Rosalie yelled. I hushed her, pointing my finger outside. She looked at me apologetic –well, almost. "If your dream does come true, then the twins will be danger."

"Don't you think I know that already, Rose? But no matter what we do, the vision stays the same."

"But you had other dreams that changed like the Volturi." Alice reminded me.

"Yeah, but what about this?" I grabbed one of my old sketchbooks and showed them the page the made Edward mad at me. "Will this change? I don't know the meaning of this drawing but it shows that I am dead. Me –an immortal. I want to protect this family."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Bella?" Alice asked, concerned. "Even if renting the cabin helps, what about the fire? Fire is our weakness and there will be a full moon. Bella, you can barely control the transformation last time."

"If I turn into a wolf and the nomads are there, then I will go full out. But I want Rosalie and Esme with the twins." I looked at my beautiful blonde sister-in-law. "You two need to take them somewhere safe and somewhere they cannot be found."

"Bella…"

"Rose, Alice if we don't this now, then our family will forever be hiding and worrying behind our backs every single day for all eternity. It is different now. I do _not_ want my children to grow up in life like that. We promised each other they will live a normal life as normal as possible. They are almost two years old and their memories…" I sighed as I grabbed their hands. "Please support me on this."

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other and did not speak for several minutes. My eyes landed on the drawing I drew of myself in a half-open coffin. Will this drawing come true? Will I die? How can an immortal die? So many questions that may never be answer.

"Alright we will help but we need to have a plan." Alice said.

"No! Absolutely not!" Edward yelled in the living room of our home. Alice and Rosalie took the twins with them, leaving me to talk to Edward alone. When I told him of my idea, I knew he would get mad, but not this _furious_ at me. "Bella, are you crazy? You just practically signed your death sentence."

"Edward –"

"We are finally happy, Bella. Why are you ruining this now?"

"Do you think I wanted to, Edward? I can't sleep anymore without seeing that same vision. I can't keep looking over my shoulder, thinking the nomads will come with torches or something!" I yelled. "I want our children to be safe."

"And I want them to have their mother!"

We stared at each other for a while and finally, I sat down on the couch, not sure what to say. I lost Rebecca and never knew Caleb but I got Renee, Charlie, and Phil as my parents. They aren't my blood but they help raised me and if I'm gone, I know Rosalie, Alice, and Esme will be mothers to the twins too.

"Edward, I don't want to do this but we're not going to be alone. I can ask Jacob if he's willingly to bring some of the pack over to the cabins. They can have their own cabin with their imprints. I don't know. But I feel like we have to do this."

"No we don't."

"If we don't, then who knows what the nomads will do? The twins and I are abominations to them. They won't stop until we're dead –or at least, until I'm dead. Edward, I told Rosalie that if anything were to happen, she would take the twins as far away as she could. It will be the full moon that night and the next full moon is in two weeks. In two weeks, we can still strategize."

"Bella, it's a mistake."

"So what if it is? We know what will happen. We just need to make sure that it doesn't. Edward, we're prepared and you know we are."

"I'm scared."

"And you think I'm not? I'm terrified what will happen but I can't let that fear get to me because if it does, then something horrible will happen. I still don't believe I can die. I'm immortal. Edward," I pushed him on the couch and I sat down on him, forcing him to look at me. "I need you to believe that everything is going to be okay, not for your benefit but for mine."

"Bella –"

"Please? Please?" I said, struggling to control my tears. "I need you to have faith. Please? _Please_."

He shut me up by kissing me on the lips and I gripped his shoulders tightly, not wanting him to stop. But he did. He placed his forehead against mine. "What are you going to do that night of the full moon?"

I pulled back, looking at him like he was crazy. He smiled, not happily but not angrily either. "Are you supporting me on this?"

"Do you I have choice?" He teasingly asked me.

"Jonathon is coming back from his trip from the mountains and will help lock me up in the basement. The first sign of trouble he will unchain me."

"And what? You'll attack at the nomads in your wolf form?"

"Not all of them….but that is why you, the family, the pack, and Jonathon will be there. Edward, we have to make this work. We have to try. Please support me on this."

"Alright," He answered after a few minutes of silence. It hurts me to hear him sound so defeated. "But if you are in trouble, I am getting you out of the woods immediately."

I nodded my head, not wanting to remind him that I will be in wolf form. He said yes and that's important.

* * *

**2 weeks later: 3 days before the full moon**:

I gasped in shock at the sight of the cabin in front of us. If you call it a cabin. It looks like the Cullen's main house #2. I grabbed Julian from his car seat and carried him inside the cabin and I swear, my mouth was hanging.

"Alice," Julian said.

"Yep, your Auntie Alice sure likes to surprise me. If I was human, I'm pretty I would have heart attack." I sighed. "Where is everyone?"

"Up here!" I lifted my head to see Emmett and Jasper leaning against the stairwell. "Come on, the twins will be staying in your guy's room."

The cabin's rooms were no different than what I expected them to be but I like them. I put Julian in the playpen I'm sure Jasper set up and I started to unpack out clothes. "Faith, come back!" I heard Alice yell and I could hear her giggling and running and watched as she came inside the room wearing nothing but her underwear.

I sighed, "Faith what are you doing?"

"No clothes Auntie." Faith said and grabbed Edward's shirt from the drawer and put it over her head.

I put my hands on my hips and smiled. "So you want Daddy's clothes instead? Well, you're going to need Daddy's permission."

"Okay!" She yelled and ran out of the room with Edward's shirt on her head.

"Daddy!" Julian giggled as he stood up and unsurprisingly, got out of it. Really what was the point of having those small gates?

Then, I gasped remembering the stairs and ran out to find the twins already at the bottom but luckily, Jasper holding both of them, which means he helped them down. Sure, they have vampire and werewolf in their system, but I didn't want to risk any healing if they tumbled down the stairs.

"Bella, why is Faith using my shirt as a hat?" Edward asked as he took her from Jasper. "She's going to catch a cold."

I rolled my head; they are immune to human sickness. "She didn't want to wear the clothes Alice picked out for her."

"But they're so cute!" Alice cried as she came downstairs –more like dance.

"No!" Faith cried as she buried her face in Edward's neck. "No clothes." Edward sighed and put Faith on her feet and signaled her to lift her arms up. I couldn't but smile how cute she looks wearing her dad's oversized shirt. "Smell like daddy," Faith giggled.

"Okay nap time."

"No!" The twins cried.

Edward chuckled, "The terrible twos."

"If you take a nap, you can play with Uncle Emmett. Alice, do you mind?" I asked her and she nodded her head as she took the twins back upstairs. I turned to Edward, "So is my dungeon ready?"

Edward frowned, "Bella please."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." I chuckled as I took his arm and we walked down to the basement to see Jonathon pulling the chains that are attached to the wall. "It does look like a dungeon. Hey! It's gloomy looking. Haven't we learned that last time?"

"Well, it will match your mood the night of the full moon." My uncle commented.

"Ha…ha."

Jonathon threw the chains to the floor and wiped his dirty hands on his jeans. "Now are you sure you want to do this? I know the Quileute pack won't be able to help."

I nodded my head. I couldn't bring the pack into this fight. It wasn't fair. They have their own families to worry about. "But that's why I have you, my dearest uncle."

My uncle grinned in a wolf like matter that was almost similar to Paul's. "We're going to have fun."

I rolled my eyes at him. "We have to make sure it works." I said and removed myself from Edward's grasp. "I can try to transform half way."

"But you'll be in pain." Edward frowned.

I sighed, "How is it different than any other transformation I had before? Besides it will be worth it. It's for my babies. No one is going to hurt them. If they try, they have to go through me."

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**:

I looked outside to see that it was twilight. It's beautiful and peaceful out in the woods, more so than at our own home. I turned my head to see my niece and nephew playing with their games. They wouldn't sleep but are willing to be quiet. Julian's emerald eyes looked up at me and it still surprises me that once upon a time they were Edward's eyes. So far, we are all careful to block our thoughts from him but our emotions can be tricky.

"Rosie," Julian said lifting his arms up.

I shook my head, "No Julian. You're supposed to be napping."

He pouted, "Not tried."

"Me either." Faith announced.

I sighed, "You're going to have to sleep now if you want to play with Uncle Emmett later."

"Andy!" Faith yelled out and I realized she was asking for the mutt's pup. Since she couldn't pronounce Adrian's name, she gave him a nickname. "Andy! Andy!"

"Faith, Adrian won't be able to come and play with you today." I told her and watched as she does the same pout lip as Julian did. "We can call him later today."

"Yea! Rosie best."

"Yep that she is." Emmett said and noticed he was leaning against the doorway. "They won't go to sleep?"

I sighed, "They something's wrong. I would do anything for the twins, Emmett but I can't –I won't run from the fight."

"You fight, not run." Emmett said as he walked behind me and massaged my shoulders. "But you are fighting if you and Esme are running. They will follow you because of the twins."  
"They are just babies –not abominations. If they shouldn't be created, neither should we. We are just as monsters as they are."

"Hey! Don't like that Rose! I know you hate being a vampire because you can't have the family you dreamt of but isn't this family close enough?" Emmett asked and I turned to look at the twins. "Faith and Julian are growing physically just like any other human baby so we have loads of time being the greatest aunt and uncle."

"And if Bella does die? They will never forgive me for leaving their mother to her death."

Emmett sighed as he moved to kneel in front of me, "Rose everything is going to be okay. No one is going to die expect for our enemies. No one is going to be taken away. We will win."

"I was hoping for Edward to say no." I admitted.

"You know Bella is. Always stubborn."

"But selfish."

"Rose –"

"She doesn't think how her death will affect this family. How it would affect our brother. She doesn't see how hard it will be to move on after…" If I was human, I would probably be having a nervous breakdown and start crying. Faith and Julian were looking at me with their innocent eyes. "I finally accepted her and she can't leave. She's immortal."

"Hey it's okay." Emmett said as he got up and hugged me. "She won't die. Carlisle did research if she's stabbed in the heart of if her head is cut off, then we should worry."

"I won't lose my sister."

"You won't –we won't lose her."

**A/N: I know. It's been years since I've updated and for that, I'm sorry. Writer's block for this story is troublesome. I have the ideas but can't seem to write it down. Comment please?**

**-DisneyRBD**


	45. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm just sending a note to tell you guys that my laptop has viruses and I won't be able to use it until my dad sends it to a family friend so he can fix it (and it would cost less to have it fix). Also, I finally got a job! My first job and I'm 20 years old. I'm not ashamed. It's better that there's someone out there to hire someone who doesn't have work experience but it is willing to give it.

Anyways, it will be harder to update with the new job and a summer class I'm taking online. But if I have the time to finish typing a chapter, I will update as soon as possible! I promise. Also, for those who are following me on tumblr, I won't be updating unless I'm reblogging something because I'm pretty sure once my laptop is fixed, all of my pics are going to be gone. :(

-DisneyRBD

PS: Enjoy your summer! (At least it's summer over here in San Diego)


End file.
